Sins Of The Past
by Colby'sGirl19
Summary: Secrets from Don’s past begin to surface with devastating consequences, endangering Charlie’s life. Unless the team solve the case in time it could spell the end for Charlie.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Charlie and Amita's trip home had been disastrous from the second they had boarded the plane. Torrential rains caused massive amounts of turbulence resulting in their flight being diverted to Dallas Texas, where they had been stuck over night awaiting a new flight back to LA.

Having now safely landed back in Los Angeles, Charlie and Amita soon found that their luggage had not. After filing a lost luggage form it took them nearly three quarters of an hour to find a taxi as they had figured it was too late to phone Alan, Charlie's father, and ask for a lift. The drive from Los Angeles International Airport to Charlie's Craftsman home had been a long and tedious one. The cab smelt of stale smoke and beer which wasn't encouraging and if that hadn't been bad enough the cabbie had played show tunes from the musical Carousel the whole way. Having had a long ride to think about it Charlie swore that if he had been armed he would have shot the cabbie and claimed it was a mercy killing for the butchering of 'If I Love You.'

Amita was lucky he thought resigned. There had been only two sleeping tablets left so being a gentleman he had given them to Amita to save her from this hellish journey. Not even the effects of jet lag were helping Charlie to nod off.

"We're just approachin' Hunters Street now gov,' what was th' number again?"

"Eight hundred and seventy four." Charlie sighed it was the fifth time the cabbie had asked. It was hard to tell but Charlie swore he could hear the cabbie whispering the number repeatedly to himself as they crawled slowly past several of Charlie's neighbours homes.

When the taxi finally rolled to a halt it took all of Charlie's will power not to bolt from the cab. "That will be a hundred an' thirt' dollars gov.'" the cabbie said turning to face Charlie through the thin Plexiglass.

Charlie resisted the urge to complain about the extortion that was clearly taking place. He was a maths professor after all. He could work out how much the distance should really have cost before the cabbie would even have had time to say Carrousel. "Here's a hundred and fifty. Keep the change." Charlie turned to Amita and tapped her gently on the shoulder. "Hey we're home," he said as he gently stroked the back of her head.

Coming around slowly she peered over at Charlie. "Is it over?" She whispered. "Are we home?" Nodding Charlie got out of the cab and went around to her side. Opening the door he reached in and helped a struggling Amita with her seatbelt. Meanwhile the cabbie made himself useful by taking the one suitcase that did make it to LA to the front door.

"Good nigh'." The cabbie called through the open window of his cab with no regard to Charlie's sleeping neighbours. With a passive smile Charlie nodded to the cabbie as he sped off down the street.

For a summer night in LA it was surprisingly cool. "Let's hurry and get inside." Amita shivered.

Reaching for his keys Charlie tried placing them into the lock but they wouldn't turn. "What the?..." he said startled as he tried again.

"I know I'm tired," Amita said, "but was that porch light there before?"

Turning to look where Amita pointed he realised it hadn't. For a brief moment Charlie feared they were at the wrong house. Glancing around him he spotted Don's Chevy Suburban in the driveway. "Don must be home." He mumbled to himself.

"But its one AM in the morning, Don never stays this late?" Charlie looked at Amita's worried face as she said this. _What is going on here?_ He thought. _It's like we've landed in some sort of twilight zone._

Knocking loudly on the door it didn't take Charlie and Amita long to get a response as seconds later Alan's light flicked on. As Charlie and Amita waited the sound of someone in pain as they shuffled about inside reached them through the large wooden door. A minute later the door swung open to revel Alan rubbing at his foot. "I stubbed my toe on Don's boots." He replied to their raised eyebrows.

"Why doesn't my key work Dad?" Charlie asked as he embraced his father.

"It's a long story I'll explain it in the garage. Here let me take your suitcase for you." Without waiting for a reply Alan stepped outside in his dressing gown and socks and picked up the suitcase. Alan paused to wave to a neighbour across the street who was peering at them all through her curtains. The second Alan waved they fell back into place and Alan stepped back inside the house.

As Alan placed the suitcase down by the bottom of the stairs Charlie and Amita made their way into the living room. There they found Don passed out on the couch. Six empty beer bottles littered the floor by his feet and an empty pizza box was strewn across the coffee table along with a few dirty napkins. "I came home around midnight from my date to find him here like this. I didn't even know he was coming over." Alan replied to their unanswered questions. However hard he tried he couldn't keep the worry out of his voice. "Follow me I'll explain everything in the garage." And with that Alan and Amita left the room.

Charlie hesitated for a moment before grabbing a blanket from a cupboard and laid it across his sleeping brother. "I've only been gone two weeks," Charlie mumbled, "What's been going on around here?" he asked his unconscious brother as he tucked him in. Taking one last look about the room he left in search of Amita and his father.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_D__on raced down the street ducking, diving and swerving both obstacles and pedestrians in pursuit of his suspect. The endless drown of conversation and traffic seemed to fade way as Don pushed forward faster and harder. The beat of his heart thudded in his ears and the blood rushed to his head but at Quantico they had been trained not to feel the pain. As the lactic acid built up in his muscles and the calves started to burn Don fought harder to reach his quarry. _

"_Hey watch it pal!" Don ignored the cries of protest from the people he might have bumped in pursuit and continued to follow the suspect. _

_Speaking as clearly as he could into his radio Don said, "This is Agent Eppes, suspect is moving down Howard's street heading due east towards Byron Street, over." _

_Don was concentrating so hard he barely heard his radio reply, "Rodger that Agent Eppes, this is Agent Warrenton. I'm headed down Shepherd's Drive headed south towards Byron Street, over."_

"_Rodger, out." Putting his radio back in his tack gear Don looked away from the suspect briefly, missing the switch down a side alley. Stopping Don looked around, the suspect was no where to be seen. After he could find no signs of the suspect Don doubled back to a little ally he had passed not to long ago. Pulling his pistol from its holster he raised the weapon and entered the side alley. _

_The alleyway was dark and dirty and the stench was practically unbearable. Moving further down the alleyway Don searched frantically for the suspect, sweat dripping into his eyes. Raising one gloved hand to wipe his brow he walked right past the suspect lurking in the shadows. "_

"_Pete Russell this is Agent Don Eppes from the FBI. Surrender or I will shoot." After no response Don turned around seeing the suspect seconds too late._

_Pain shot through Don's head as Pete Russell struck him, cutting Don Centimetres above his right eye. Blood slowly began to dribble into his eye making his vision blur. Frantically Don searched the ground for his missing firearm but it had been kicked out of range. "I didn't mean to hurt you. You've got it all wrong. I'm a cop." Holding his hand out the suspect helped Don back to his feet. Unsure Don was hearing right he just stood there and stared at his suspect. "Do not be alarmed I am not armed. I am reaching into my jacket for my badge. Ok? Right slowly…ok."_

_Like everything had turned to slow motion Don watched helplessly as the man reached his hand inside his large jacket. "Don Duck!" The shout came from somewhere further up the alley, Don couldn't be sure who had spoken but he wasn't going to be told twice. Dropping to all fours, like he'd been shown in training, Don heard a gun shot then seconds later the thud of his suspect falling on top of him. _

_Everything was a blur now as two hands slowly rolled Peter Russell's dead body off of Don. His partner Alex Warrenton looked down at Don. "Are you ok?"_

"_Huh?"_

"_Don are you ok?" Alex's face creased with worry._

"_Yes. You shot him? Oh my God you shot him!" Don's voice raised several octaves and sounded shrill even to his own ears. Turning to look at Peter Russell's lifeless body Don watched as blood gradually began to ooze out of his mouth, ears and chest wound. _

"_He was reaching into his jacket for a weapon. I had no choice Don." Alex reasoned grabbing Don's shoulder and trying to move him away from the suspect. _

"_Not a weapon a badge. He was a cop Alex!" Slowly Don crawled over to the dead body and sure enough there was an LAPD badge in his right hand, as he'd promised. Holding both hands over the chest wound Don tried to apply pressure and stop the bleeding. "Alex snap out of it. Alex you need to phone an Ambulance. Alex, Phone 911 now. Alex!"_

"_What have I done…what have I done?!" Alex's screams filled Don's senses as he felt himself being shaken further and further away from the scene._

"Don? Don? Wake up, it's me Charlie."

"What have I done?"

"Pardon? Don your mumbling you've got to wake up now."

"Charlie?" Don opened his eyes and squinted as his younger brother's concerned face came into focus. "Where am I?"

"Don't you remember you passed out here last night?"

Don threw back the blanket and got up off the couch. "Right. But you…you're meant to be in India." Don looked around. The living room was a mess. _Did I do this? _He asked himself silently. _Where'd the blanket come from?_

"_Was_ in India." Charlie said adding extra emphasis on the _was_. "Amita and I arrived home last night, well this morning technically." Charlie moved toward the empty bottles and pizza box and started to clear it away.

"I thought you were meant to be there till the thirty first? Did you cut your trip short?" Charlie frowned at Don. "What?…What?" he asked Charlie defensively.

"It's the first of August man."

"No way." Don replied collapsing back down on the couch. "No freaking way."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Colby watched the cars in front part like Moses with the red sea and continued down the long stretch of road.

"Don't you have any other music?" David complained shuffling through Colby's CD holder.

"What's wrong with my music?" Colby asked defensively.

"Well for starters it's all Travis Tritt."

"I thought you liked Travis Tritt?" Colby said briefly looking over at a frowning David.

"I do it's just these are all old CD's man." David replied sighing before pulling out Colby's favourite album 'Down the Road I Go' by Travis Tritt.

Colby smiled to himself as David skipped the CD to track four and for the next few minutes the two sang along together in perfect harmony, "Yeah I think I'll make some homemade soup, feeling pretty good and that's the truth. It's neither drink nor drug induced. No I'm just doing all right, and it's a good day to be alive."

As the song came to the end Colby had to squeeze his black ford through an impossibly small gap. Rolling down the window Colby leaned his head out and shouted, "Move over asshole! Can't you see the sirens you blind f…" Colby got cut off; however, as David pulled him back inside the car and together they sat patiently watching the jerk in the silver pick up mount the curb in an effort to get out of the way.

On their way again Colby turned to David, "So how goes the volunteering at twenty third street community centre? That kid still kicking you ass at chess?" Colby sniggered to himself.

"Yea and worse the woman who runs it still doesn't like me." David replied laughing as well now.

"Didn't you two date for a while?" Colby asked confused.

"Yea a couple of times but it didn't end amicably shall we put it."

"She couldn't dig the whole dating a cop thing right? That's been my problem from day one." Colby sighed sadly.

Together they sat in silence listening to Travis Tritt's voice sing, "Girl, I thought what we had could never turn bad, so your leavin' caught me unaware. But the fact is you've run girl, that can't be undone, so here's a quarter, call someone who cares…"

"Ok it's usually not this depressing." Colby stated as he turned off the radio and turned the car onto State Drive. "Is this it?" Colby asked as he stared through the windscreen at what was one ugly modern art sign.

"This is it," David replied holding a hand up to his eyes to filter out the sun, "ugly sign isn't it." David laughed at Colby's slightly creased brow. "It was written all over your face." David laughed harder in reply.

"Right…" Colby said as he pulled into the closest available car park space to the entrance of the museum. The Museum itself wasn't much, just a bunch of grey buildings and a few pillars. "Looks like that's the museum director, don't want to keep her waiting." He said grinning at David. Who only shock his head and smiled to himself.

"Right what do we know so far?" David asked Colby as they locked up the car.

"Two motorbikes were taken from the 'Black Chrome' exhibit here at the museum. Current suspects are environmentalists as the EFL's logo was found where the bikes used to stand. One fatality was found at the scene." Colby replied reading his scribbled notes in his small note book.

"Your notebook? You never bring that thing? Who you trying to impress?" David asked elbowing Colby in the ribs.

"It looks professional to have one," Colby replied. "Ok, ok. She sounded pretty on the phone and I was right see." Colby grinned boyishly at David who just shook his head and laughed.

"Hello my names Louise Dawset the museum director." She smiled at them.

"Hello ma'm I'm agent Granger," Colby said flashing his badge at the beautiful woman before him, "and this is my partner Agent Sinclair."

Colby indicated to David who also pulled out his badge. "Ma'm," was all he said.

"It's Louise," she said smiling at Colby. "Follow me." With one last look she turned around and entered the California African American Museum. Colby winked at David before following her inside.

The main entrance hall wasn't grand but served its purpose well. The walls were lined with photos of several different motorbikes over the years since the Second World War. Colby recognised a few and could only guess at the prices of the rest. "The exhibits this way." Louise said taking them through two large glass double doors and down a long corridor to what looked like a large basket ball court. The floorboards were so shiny they reflected the poor lighting back onto Colby's sun glasses. Taking them off and pocketing them he observed the room around him.

"Wow there's so many bikes here I feel like I'm at a Jesse Huge's garage sale."

Colby joked but his smile fell flat when David asked, "Is that the lead singer in Def Leopard? "

"No that's Joe Elliott. Jesse Huge's is the lead singer of Eagles of Death Metal." Louise replied to David's question before Colby could even open his mouth. Instead he just smiled at her delicate heart shaped face.

Coughing to break the moment David turned form his speechless partner to Louise. "What was stolen?"

"A 1946 touring Harley 'knucklehead' Davidson. The engine size is 1200cc. The exterior is black. Here is a picture," she said handing it over to David to look at as Colby scribbled down some notes. "The other you can see there also, is an American Ironhorse Texas chopper. It has a fat 300 black tire with a six speed right side drive transmission."

"And who found the bikes missing?" Colby asked looking into her nice green eyes and smiled.

"I did." She replied. "I found the bikes missing as I opened up the exhibition and found that spray painted on the floor where they once stood." She added pointing to a lime green spray painted logo.

"And the body where did you find that?" David asked gently.

"Over by the store room loading bay, it's down the corridor. The door on the right." She replied eyes watering.

Going over to her Colby gently stroked her arm, "Don't worry me and my partner will find who did this." He reassured her. "But now we're going to need you to take us to the body. Can you do that for us?"

Louise looked up into Colby's comforting pale green eyes and nodded. "Follow me." Was all she said before stalking from the room. Watching her for a second Colby stared hypnotized by the slight swing to her hips. Turning back to face them she said, "Come on then." Before leaving the exhibit. David grabbed Colby's arm and pulled him after Louise.

Together Colby and David looked down at the body. He was a bald man, approximately thirty years old. "And you swear you've never seen this man before?" David asked again slowly. Colby looked at the dead man, there was something bugging him that he couldn't quite put his finger on.

"I did as you asked and checked personnel files he wasn't on our staff. He shouldn't have been in the Museum." Louise stressed.

"Ok. Colby you done here?" David asked turning on his partner.

"What is wrong about this body? Colby asked out loud.

"Hey miss Dawset?"

"Not now Fred." She replied distractedly.

"But Miss Dawset?" the guy named Fred whined.

"What is it Fred?" She asked distractedly, "and why aren't you in uniform?"

"That's what I'm trying to tell you. It's gone. It was in my locker but not anymore."

"That's it!" Colby shouted suddenly. "Fred where is your locker, no one else is to touch it you hear me? Can you do that for me till our CSI boys get here?"

"Who's he?" Fred demanded of Louise.

"He's Agent Granger of the _FBI_." She replied putting extra emphasis on FBI.

"What you thinking Colby?" David asked confused.

"Look at his shirt." Colby said pointing at the body.

"What and I looking at?" David asked confused.

"It's been buttoned wrong and his shoes…they're on the wrong feet…"Colby drifted off.

"He was dressed after being murdered look how there's no hole in the shirt where he was shot. But is he an innocent bystander who happened to be in the museum after dark or-."

"-Is he one of the burglars?" Colby finished. "I better call Don. Get him over here pronto." With that Colby stalked from the room.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Don? Are you ok man?" Charlie asked concerned.

"Peachy." Don responded quietly, "Just peachy." Raising his hands Don cradled his pounding head.

"Well…ok then." Charlie said dropping the subject. "So, I see you had a wild night of it." He moved off in direction of the kitchen taking the rubbish from the night before with him.

"Pardon?" Don winced as he got back up off the couch.

"Don, are you sure you're ok?" Charlie said moving back towards Don.

Don just held his hand out to stop his brother, "I'll be fine Charlie." _Like I always am_ he added silently and moved off in the direction of the stairs, removing his tie as he went.

Hesitating for a second Charlie watched his brother go, "I'll be starting breakfast. A full English sound good to you? Will help with that hangover." Don just waved his hand in response and moved on up out of site.

Once upstairs Don walked into the bathroom for a shower. Locking the door behind him Don leaned back and slid down against the door. For a while he crouched there listening to Charlie bang about downstairs in the kitchen. Don could remember practically nothing about the night before, one minute he was sat watching the hockey and next Charlie was hovering above him shaking him from his disturbing nightmare. Getting up and moaning slightly at the pain in his knees Don thought silently to himself, _I'm getting too old for all this._

Reaching out and slowly turning the water on, Don striped as he let the water warm up, discarding his rumpled suit on the floor. Stepping into the bath Don let the water cascade down his naked body. Segments of the dream came rushing back to him. _"You shot him? Oh my God you shot him!"_ Don heard his own voice echo around him. _"Alex snap out of it. Alex you need to phone an Ambulance. Alex, Phone 911 now. Alex!" _

Taking some shampoo from the edge of the small white bath he rubbed it into his still throbbing head. The dream had been one of two recurring nightmares he'd been receiving lately, the death of Peter Russell being the more frequent of the two. As Don rinsed his hair he thought back to that fatal night. Fresh from Quantico, it had been Don's first assignment, Detroit, Michigan 1995.

After frantically trying to apply pressure to the seeping wound with one hand, Don radioed for the ambulance himself as he watched his partner slide down the slimy alley wall. When the Ambulance finally arrived several minutes later, Don had slapped a hysterical Alex and bundled him into the back. By the time they had arrived at the hospital it had been too late.

Turning the radio on Don scrubbed his body as Kansas began to sing 'Carry on my wayward Son.'

Later that same night Peter Russell had been classified as brain dead and in a coma by the sad looking neurologist. Meanwhile, Don had stood out side cradling two crying toddlers as their grieving mother and Peter's widow pulled the plug on her husband's life support machine. They were innocent and didn't deserve what life had dealt them.

Coming out of the room Don helped the distraught widow by strapping her two children into their double buggy whilst she collapsed onto a small plastic chair opposite. "What do I tell them?" she had asked Don, eyes reddened with tears. "When they ask about their father, what do I tell them?"

Crouching Down in front of her Don took her small pale hands in his and replied, "That he was a good man, the best…and that their father did what he could to protect them and keep them safe from all the bad men out there." Standing again he looked down at the shivering widow as she glanced at her two young daughters. Removing his suit jacket he placed it around her round shoulders and reaching into his pocket Don pulled out Pete Russell's LAPD badge. Wiping the blood on his stained shirt he placed the clean badge it in her hands. Looking up at him with wide blue eyes Don wiped her fresh tears away. "You tell them their daddy was a hero." he whispered, cupping her face in his hands. Don took the now sobbing widow and rocked her slowly in his strong grasp. "You tell them he was a hero." Don repeated holding her tighter.

'Though my eyes could see I was still a blind man…' Kansas broke through Don's thoughts, 'though my mind could think I was still a mad man, I hear the voices when I'm dreaming, I can hear them say, Carry on my wayward son…' Don shivered as the memories gradually began to break up and fade away. He could now smell the breakfast Charlie was preparing downstairs and was surprised to hear his stomached grumble. Turning the now freezing cold water off, Don stepped out of the bath.

Drying himself off Don wrapped a fresh towel from the cupboard around his waist, grabbed the radio and headed for his old bedroom. Don spent so much time at the old Craftsman house that he had taken to leaving fresh suits and underwear in the drawers. His old room was exactly as he'd left it before leaving for college. The walls were lined with old posters of his favourite baseball players and statistics. It had been Don's dream once to play professional baseball. He'd even gone to college on a baseball scholarship. However, the second he'd realised he would only ever be a mediocre player he had quit the Stockton Rangers to take his FBI entrance exam.

Don skipped radio stations when Jordan Sparks's song 'One step at a time' came on. He had nothing against the woman he was just an eighties rock man at heart. Satisfied when 'Bad Moon Rising' by Credence Clearwater Revival came on, Don moved over to his wardrobe for a fresh suit. "I see a bad moon rising, I see trouble on the way. I see earthquakes and lightning. I see bad times today…" Don sang along.

Freshly dressed he sprayed on a bit of cologne and already felt a hundred percent better. Turning the radio off he left the room and headed downstairs to what smelt like a promising breakfast. Charlie was just setting the table as Don entered the dining room. "Mmm, smells good Chuck." Don said picking up a sausage and taking a large chunk out of it. "Delicious too," he grinned, "now I remember why I come home."

"Yea to eat my food and drink my beer." Charlie laughed glad to see Don acting like his normal self again.

"Where's dad and Amita?" Don enquired putting a napkin through the first button of his crisp white shirt. Alan had done a good job with starching the collar.

"Dad's at class and Amita is still in bed. Jet lag doesn't agree with her." Charlie grinned taking some tomato ketchup and creating a huge dollop on his plate.

"Yea right India. How was the trip?" Don asked around a mouthful of scrambled egg.

"India was good. The journey home not so much." Charlie shivered at the memory.

"No really? That's a shame. What was so bad about it?"

"Well the cabbie had carousel music playing the whole way home and insisted he sing along with them all, oh and that's not the best bit," Charlie said as Don chuckled over his breakfast.

"No?" Don enquired raising one eyebrow and smirking, "What is?"

"He insisted on repeating 'If I Love you' at least five times." Charlie laughed then shivered.

"Owww." Don laughed hysterically.

"But what about you. Dad says you've been over working." Charlie asked suddenly concerned.

"I'm fine Chuck." Don said avoiding Charlie's eyes. "There was this one case that was tough but we got through it. Larry helped."

"What was the case?" Charlie asked intrigued.

"Look I don't want to talk about it Charlie so drop it please."

"Why what happened? Is it why you were limping slightly as you came down the stairs? Dad's worried, hell I'm worried about you Don." Charlie put down his knife and fork and faced Don.

"I said I don't want to talk about it." Don snapped back.

Dropping the subject Charlie enquired, "What about the locks and the security light?" Still staring at Don disconcertingly.

"You had a burglar. I got Ray to install the porch light and the new locks ok. What's with the third degree?" Don replied starting to get irritated about being interrogated.

"We're worried Don. Dad says your over here all the time you never go home. Your having more beer than usual. It isn't healthy Don. It isn't you."

"Ok I don't have to sit here and take this from my _younger_ brother." Don shouted scraping his chair back and standing up.

"You can't run from this Don. We need to…" Charlie was cut off by the sudden ringing of Don's mobile.

"Where's my phone?" Don asked as 'Back in Black' by AC/DC filled the room.

"Over on the coffee table." Charlie replied giving up.

Answering his phone Don had a short conversation with what sounded like Colby. "I'll be there as soon as possible. Thanks Colby." Hanging up, Don turned his attention back to the coffee table. Picking up his badge and holstering his gun Don turned to Charlie, "I've got to go. I'll see you later if we need your help."

"Sure." Charlie replied as he watched his brother stalk out the door to go off to some crime scene. _I'll be here waiting._ Charlie thought sadly to himself.

Once outside Don jumped into his Chevy Suburban. The radio blasted out Rush's song 'working man' as Don placed his lights on the roof. "I get up at seven yeah, and I go to work at nine, I've got no time for livin', yes, I'm working all the time…" Don sang as he put the car in gear and tore out of the driveway and sped down the road.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Pulling in to the car park Don turned off the engine and sat there for a moment resting his heavy head on the steering wheel. _Pull your self together_, he told himself as he removed the keys from the ignition and climbed out of the car. Don looked at the museum as he locked the SUV. _What an ugly sign, _he thought silently before walking inside.

"So long, put you blue jeans back on girl, go home, remember Hollywood's not America." Ferras echoed throughout the large entrance hall. "And everybody here's from somewhere else, you could make a million dollars, but you might loose yourself..."

Walking up to the desk Don couldn't help but sway with the music a little. Standing there waiting for the desk clerk Don lightly tapped the ground with his foot and snapped his fingers to the music.

"Nice rhythm." Startled Don stood up straight and did up the button on his suit jacket. Turning around he looked into the beautiful brown eyes of the desk clerk.

"Yea? It's a great hit." He agreed feeling his brain turn to mush.

"Can I help you?" She smiled genuinely.

"Yea I'm Special Agent Don Eppes with the FBI." Don replied pulling his badge out of his trouser pocket. "I'm looking for a couple colleagues of mine actually. I have to admit I've never been here before so I don't know my way around." Don smiled helplessly.

"Oh yea? No kidding. I'll take you right to them." She replied sweetly and moved off toward two large glass double doors.

"Here let me." Don said pushing the door open and holding it for her.

"Thanks." She said squeezing past him. "I'm Jennifer by the way."

"Well your welcome Jennifer." Don replied watching as the light rippled through her long dark hair.

Jennifer took a few turns down a long corridor before taking him into a large storage room. Creates marked with different states and countries lined the walls. "Louise, this is _Special_ Agent Don Eppes from the FBI. He's looking for his colleagues."

The woman Louise had shoulder length curly ginger hair and bright green eyes. A light dusting of freckles brushed her cheeks and nose attractively. "Thanks Jenny." She replied with a southern Drawl. "Agent Eppes." She said nodding.

"Hi are you the museum director?" Don asked.

"That's right." She smiled. "Colby's talking to some CSI lab guys over there and David's in the locker room." She lifted a perfectly manicured hand and brushed her hair behind her ears.

Don raised an eyebrow at the use of his agents' first names. "I understand you found the bikes missing and the body?" Don said pulling out a notebook.

"That's right. I'm usually the first to arrive and the last to leave," She said nodding to his question. "Except for our night watchman of course." She added.

"And the man found isn't your night watchman?" Don asked professionally.

"No."

"Do you know where he is or where he could have been at the time of the burglary and murder?" Don asked looking up from his notebook.

"No. I got here and Earl was no where to be found. So I got angry and phoned his home number. When I got no reply, I admit I left an angry message before hanging up." Don raised his eyebrow at this. "Its not the first time he's abandoned the museum." She said in reply to his silent question.

"Ok we're going to need his phone number and home address so we can question him. So what happened after you'd phoned Earl...?"

"Jones, Earl Jones. I started to open up the exhibits, turn on the lights that kind of thing and that's when I noticed them missing. Worried I called the police and I assume they called you."

"Ok, thanks. We'll need all the records you have on the missing items so we can notify the owners." Don said closing his notebook and placing back into the jacket pocket. "If you could get those and give them to Agent Granger, I'll be going onto the locker room now."

Spotting Jenny Don moved away from Louise. "Hey, can you show me to the locker room now?" He smiled down at her smooth round face.

"Sure thing." She replied happily before moving back out the store room.

Holding up his hand in greeting David spoke into his cell phone. "Ok thanks Nikki…yeah Don's here now I'll let him know. Thanks." Closing his cell phone David turned to Don as he said, "Hey Don."

"What you got for me David?" David seemed hesitant to respond. Following his gaze to Jenny Don turned to address her, "Erm sorry Jenny can we have a min? We can't discuss the case in front of civilians." Smiling reassuringly at her he waited for her to leave the room.

"You have a fan there." David laughed.

"Shut up. I'm practically old enough to be her dad. She's probably still in college," Don said smirking. "What you got for me?"

"Yea college like that's a bad thing." David replied laughing. "Ok, I just got off the phone with Nikki. We checked the name on his drivers licence and guess what?"

"Our systems never heard of Larry King."

"Correct. How'd you know?" David asked amazed.

"I've been doing this job too long." Don mumbled. "Ok so are we just talking no criminal record here?"

"No we're talking doesn't exist. Our Computer can put him back with credit cards details for only two weeks. His licence was a fake."

"So we have nothing then?" Don asked resigned.

"Well for the moment yea we have nothing, however CSI are going to send over his prints so we can check them in our database. Don't worry Don, a man with his face and a fake licence must be in one or two of our databases. After all there's only one reason to hide you identity," David replied slapping Don on the shoulder on his way out of the locker room.

"Yea it means their dirty." Don replied. "Ok what about the locker did we get a break there?" Don asked pushing the concern out of his voice.

"Well not as such. The door wasn't jammed open so who ever went in it had a key. Fred claims that nothing else was taken although we did find his name badge on the floor by the locker room bin. The locker was clear of prints but we did manage to get a couple of partials from the badge. I don't think we were meant to find it." David replied.

"What about the keys to the locker?" Don asked.

"No prints and they were put neatly back on their hook although they did leave the case open. We believe they had a key for that to."

"And who has those keys?" asked Don stopping David in his tracks.

"The night watchman Earl. Come on lets see what Colby's gotten from the body." David said resuming his lengthy stride.

"Hey guys," Colby greeted David and Don. "You know Dr Ridenhour from the LA county coroner's office?" Colby asked.

"Yea, hi Dr." Don replied, "What can you tell us about the Vic?"

"No much here I'm afraid. COD seems to be a gunshot wound to the chest which I'll confirm for you after his autopsy. TOD I approximate to be one or two AM. Your burglary was probably just before that, but then I'm no detective." She laughed.

"Thanks Dr." David replied.

"Did you get anything else from CSI?" Don asked Colby.

"Yea they found two distinct tyre treads in the loading bay. From the way they line up but are different treads CSI believe them to be from a pick up and a trailer. We'll know more, however, once they've run them through their database." Colby replied running his hand through his short spiky hair.

"Ok, for now we're going to assume that 'Larry King'" Don made air quotes, "is part of the job on the museum. David I want you and Colby to go visit our missing night watchman's house. I'll ring Nikki and Liz and send them over to the coroner's office to chase up the autopsy."

"What you going to do boss?" Colby asked Don.

"Go visit my little brother about the Security tapes." Don said smiling. Together the three of them moved down the corridor and back into the main entrance way.

Jenny and Louise were at the front desk humming along to David **Archuleta who was now singing over the speakers. "Why do I keep running from the truth?, all I ever think about is you, you got me hypnotized, so mesmarized, and I just gotta know…"**

**"Hey agent Granger," Louise called out. "You got a card I could have? You know incase I need to call you?" She smiled sweetly. **

**Grinning from ear to ear Colby walked up to her. Took out a pen and scribbled something on the back. "That's my home phone number, you know for just in case." Colby winked before rushing back to David and Don's side. **

**"****_Special _****agent Eppes, could I get yours, you know just in case also?" Jenny piped up as they started to walk away.**

**"Er sure why not?." Don said smirking as he put his sunglasses back on and traveled over to Jenny. **

**"Robins why not," Colby whispered to David who just chuckled to himself. **

**"Do you catch a breath when I look at you?, are you holding back like the way I do, cause I've tried and tried to walk away, but I know this crush aint going away-ay-ay." David Archuleta sang them out. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

David leafed through the folder of personnel files Louise had given Colby earlier. "Looks like our night watchman lives down Garrison Street. Perfect, just perfect." He muttered to himself. "I hate that neighbourhood."

"Isn't that the Break Boy's territory?" Colby asked as he put the keys in the ignition. "Do you think we should quickly put out tack gear on?" he asked David concerned.

"Yeah, those boys aren't exactly known for their hospitality to cops. Besides LAPD recently arrested their leader on several rape and GBH charges."

"Oh yeah, I remember hearing about that. Skates Jones. You don't think there's any family connection there do you?" Colby asked getting back out of the car and walking around to the boot.

"Possibly. You never know Earl might be his old man." David replied passing Colby his tack gear before strapping on his own.

"Well we better phone in for LAPD support, have them waiting near by. We don't want to provoke these people if we can help it. After all for now Earl's only wanted for questioning." Geared up Colby got out his cell phone and punched in the number for Lt. Gary Walker. "Hi Lt. Colby Granger here, we have to make a social call to Garrison Street. How'd you feel about coming along for the ride?"

David heard a slight murmuring that sounded like a soft chuckle before Colby replied, "ok well our ETA's ten to fifteen mins approximately…ok see you and a couple of your boys there." Smiling Colby hung up the phone. "We better get a move on. It'd be rude to keep the Lt. waiting." Colby winked before jumping back into the car.

David turned the radio station over to 102.7 KIIS –FM as Colby put the black Ford into reverse and left the museum car park. AC/DC's 'Highway to Hell' began to play as Colby turned off State Drive and headed away from the centre of town.

"Highway to hell, I'm on the highway to hell, no stop signs, speed limit – nobody's gonna slow me down. Let the wheel go on spinnin' – nobody's gonna mess me around…" They sang together loudly as the tore down the freeway.

As the car sped down the road Colby watched as the houses progressively turned poorer and more run down. "Here we are the poor end of LA. Welcome to Break Boy turf." Colby said looking over at David who had his nose stuck in the personnel files from the museum.

"Hmm? Oh right yea." David replied looking around him.

"Anything of interest in there?" Colby asked nodding his head at the files.

"There's the usual stuff you'd expect to see. Except someone's written notes in the margin in read pen. Get this they've put 'Fred caught smoking pot, 2:45pm museum courtyard, July fourth 2008.'" David said looking over at Colby who had his head resting in his arm stationed on the window ledge whilst gently tapping the top of the steering with the other.

"So someone's making note of all the indiscretions of the staff? That's not so unusual? Is it?" Colby asked honking his horn loudly and flipping off a car that almost collided with theirs.

"Usually I'd say no."

"Usually? So you think there is something wrong in there?" Colby asked confused.

"Well yea." David replied. "I can't find any files on any of these incidents. It's like they were seen but not reported." David replied ruffling through the rest of the box.

"Really? Nothing? Not even a post it note?"

"Nope. Who do you recon made the notes?" David asked.

"I don't know but I'll ask Louise when we go out." Colby said smiling at a confused David.

"I haven't left your side, when'd you have time to make the date?" David asked astounded.

"Well I haven't yet but she'll call." Colby winked assuredly.

Laughing David watch as Colby pulled onto Garrison Street. "It's number five."

"Rodger that." Colby replied pulling up opposite the house.

Green Day's 'Working Class Hero' played over the radio as Colby surveyed the two storey detached house with a large porch. Though it was small it was still the largest and least run down of all the buildings on the estate. "As soon as you're born they make you feel small, by giving you no time in stead of it all, 'til the pain is so bad you feel nothing at all. A working class hero is something to be…" Green Day sang solemnly.

"I don't think you'll find a working class hero here." Colby said to David as he observed an old woman in sweatpants who sat rocking leisurely in a rocking chair on the porch of Earl's house. The children down the road stopped playing and stood there looking at Colby's car.

"You'd be surprised at what you can find in places like this." David replied sadly, "I know I came from somewhere just as rough. Look Colby I've got a bad feeling about this. When's the Lt. and his boys meant to get here?"

"They're meant to be here already. We got caught briefly in traffic. We're fifteen minutes late." Colby replied looking out the front windscreen at the kid's who had resumed their game of cops and robbers. Colby couldn't help but notice that the cop always lost in their game. "Ok we can't wait." Colby said getting out of the car.

"Excuse me mam,'" Colby called to the woman on the porch. "We're looking for Earl Jones."

"Who are you?" She replied as she continued to knit.

"We're FBI mam'." David replied.

"What does the FBI want with Earl?" she asked putting her knitting down glaring at them.

"I'm afraid we can't divulge that information." Colby told her. "Is he home?"

"Yea let me just get him," she replied getting up and slipping inside the house.

"That was too easy," David whispered to Colby.

Looking around Colby realised the kids had scampered at some point in the conversation with the old lady. "I'll go round back." He told David, taking his gun out of its holster.

Moving around the side of the building Colby let himself in through the garden gate just in time to see Earl Jones sprint out of the back door. "David he's running!" Colby shouted holstering his weapon and sprinted after Earl.

In hot pursuit Colby followed Earl as he jumped the back fence into the ally behind. Only a few seconds separated the two. Earl wasn't exactly a youngster but he knew what he was doing as he raced away, dropping dustbins in the pathway. Unfortunately for him Colby was army, Special Forces trained. He had served in Afghanistan. There was no way he was letting Earl get away.

The alley was technically a split between the numerous back gardens. Several children ranging form five to sixteen watched as Colby dashed by. "Run Earl, run." The all shouted.

Closing the gap Colby noticed David appear at the other end of the alley pistol raised. "Stop, FBI!" David shouted.

Seeing no escape Earl jumped on top of a garbage bin and tried to scale the alley wall. "Oh no you don't," Colby said jumping up and pulling him back down and tossing him to the ground. Quickly he drew his weapon and pointed it at the suspect as David moved up to them and cuffed him. "I love it when they run," Colby said regaining his breath. "Makes it easier to tell who's guilty."

Holstering his weapon David leaned down and picked Earl up. "Earl Jones I am arresting you on suspicion of grand theft and resisting arrest. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you do say will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney during interrogation; if you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed to you."

"Yea come on Spiderman." Colby grinned and helped walk the suspect back to their car. All around the children in the gardens booed them as they passed. Once Colby, David and Earl had gone back through Earl's garden they found their car surrounded by several teens raging from sixteen to twenty five all packing heat.

Moving in front of David and Earl, Colby pointed his firearm at the small gang. "FBI! Move aside or I'll arrest you all for preventing the course of justice and possession of illegal firearms." Colby shouted at them all.

"Yea you and what army?" One youth called to Colby making them all laugh.

"I will shoot if we meet any resistance. Move aside." Colby warned.

"He won't do it," the youth said turning to his buddies.

"This is your last warning!" Colby shouted.

"Oooo." The youth teased causing the rest to join in.

"I'd do as he says son." Lt. Gary walker said moving up behind the gang with four police officers behind him, all aiming firearms.

Spitting at Colby the youth pushed himself up off the car and shuffled away. "Remember you homies Earl. Peace." He said before disappearing into a small house down the road, which Colby took to mean 'talk and your dead.' The rest chanted, "Peace," as they followed their leader.

"You took your time, Colby said holstering his weapon as he the shook the Lt.'s hand.

"You were handling it fine Granger." The Lt. replied. "If that's all I feel like a doughnut and a scotch." He said before turning around and getting back into his squad car.

"In you get," Colby said opening the door for Earl. After Earl had clambered in, still cuffed, Colby slammed the door and answered his mobile which was playing 'Renegade' by Styx.

"Granger," he answered. "Oh hi _Louise,_" Colby said smirking at David. "Yea a drink sounds great…ok tomorrow, I'll pick you up at eight…there's a little honky-tonk bar I know in the valley…ok…ok…see you tomorrow…bye." Hanging up Colby pocketed his cell phone and pulled out his keys. "You're driving Dav, I wanna get a look at those files." Colby said laughing and threw them at David who caught them easily in his right hand.

"Sure thing Col." David replied chuckling to himself before getting in the drivers side of the black Ford.

"Hey you guys mind sticking the radio on?" Earl asked from the backseat.

"Why not?" Colby replied turning the radio on.

"In many ways, many times I told myself it was ok, and anger was the price that was paid, While these faded dreams just screamed to bring them home," Group 1 crew filled the car. "The burden was too heavy I kept running from the throne, I can't take it any longer, I can taste my spirit hunger, God please help me get home."

"On second thoughts I'd rather silence." Colby said flicking the radio off again as David turned off of Garrison Street and back towards the FBI building.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Moving through the halls of Cal Si, Charlie hummed along with his Ipod. "One minute I held the key, the next the walls were closed on me, and I discovered my castles stand, on pillars of salt and pillars of sand…" Coldplay sang for Charlie's ears only.

Reaching his office Charlie noticed the door ajar. Opening it slowly with the palm of his hand Charlie stepped inside the empty office. "Hello?" he called instinctively before shaking his head. Larry must have forgotten to shut the door properly when he left last. Moving over to the desk Charlie took his jacket off and placed it on the back of the chair. Rolling up his cream shirt sleeves Charlie looked about his office. Everything appeared to be exactly where he left it yet slightly out of place as well. _Had Larry been looking for something?_ Charlie thought moving over to a stack of reports on his shelf.

"It was the wicked and wild wind, blew down the doors and let me in, shattered windows and the sound of drums, people couldn't believe what I'd become…" Coldplay broke through his thoughts.

Turning around Charlie almost died of a heart attack when he saw Larry standing in the door way. Removing his head phones Charlie clutched at his beating heart. "God don't do that to me man, I almost had a heart attack."

"Well Charles I did call you three times. If you insist on listening to a device that will cause you to go deaf with the volumes you crank it up to, well you deserve it frankly." Larry said moving to the spare desk and taking a seat.

"What's up Lawrence?" Charlie asked regrettably.

"Two words Charles. Student Reports." Larry replied placing his hand on his mouth as he slowly shook his head.

"What did they write this year?" Charlie asked amused. Last year they had called him boring and intellectually inaccessible.

"Well I hardly expected them to sing 'O Captain! My Captain!' from the roof top like they do with you," Larry told Charlie morosely. "But this year they out did themselves. They wrote and I state miss spelled as well, 'your like a no polar covalent bond. Get it? Not attractive.'" Larry said distressed.

Laughing loudly and slapping his thigh, Charlie got up and moved over to Larry. "Don't worry man." He said placing a hand on Larry's shoulder. "I love your sweater vests."

"Thanks Charles." Larry replied missing the joke.

"Larry have you been looking for something in here?" Charlie asked distractedly.

"No, I used the office as a base when Don and I were working a case last week, but we didn't move anything that wasn't on this desk. Why?" Larry asked looking concerned.

"No reason. So what happened in this case? I asked Don but he didn't want to discuss it with me." Charlie asked going back to his reports.

"Ah well it is a capital mistake to theorize before you have all the evidence. It biases the judgment." Larry replied evasively.

"Meaning what? You wont tell me either?" Charlie said looking up from his grading.

"Meaning I will tell you what I can. But as Sir Arthur Conan Doyle said I can not theorize on what I do not know, or it is a biased result."

"Ok I can settle for what you know." Charlie said putting his pen down and giving Larry his full attention.

"Well ok then. Don and the team were investigating the death of these policemen. Don knew most of them back in Quantico and then Detroit where he was before switching to Fugitive Recovery. We found that the murder weapon was an old 38. Revolver that was used in a police suicide back in 95. The weapon was meant to have been destroyed."

"Did you find the murderer?" Charlie asked worried. No wonder Don was behaving strangely a few of his old buddies had been murdered. Charlie felt guilty for pushing Don this morning.

"No the trail ran cold. There was no evidence except that they were preformed by the same person." Larry replied getting up and moving over to the window.

"Is anyone still following the case?" Charlie asked.

"Some other team were handed the case after Don well he lost it Charles. I've never seen him talk in such a manner to a superior officer." Larry said facing Charlie.

"Don lost it? He never looses it." Charlie said leaning back in his chair.

"I know I was scared Charles. Don hit the wall leaving a whole in the plaster." Sighing Larry returned to gazing out the window. "So angry and scared. He was not pleasant to work with and you know I like Don. But then the nightmares can't be helping." He said absently.

"Nightmares?" Charlie asked worried. Charlie had only woken Don up from one this morning.

"Some old case involving a death of a policeman. He told me I was off the case when I tried to talk to him bout it. But then later I gave him some herbal tea to help him and he asked me back on the case. I am still working the case with this other team."

"Well if you need any help-"

"-I'll ask thanks."

"Hey boy's what happening in the mathematic and scientific community today?" Don asked strolling through the door. "What?" He asked at their concerned faces. "What?"

"Nothing Don, you need help with something?" Charlie asked pushing his voice to be jovial.

"Yea I need you to look at this security footage and tell me if you can get me what was really being recorded? Some computer whiz kid looped the system during a high-end museum theft. We need the real footage."

"Well I'm no computer science student but if the tape was looped they effectively stopped the recording meaning it's impossible to get back." Charlie replied disappointed.

"You know Charles a saying comes to mind. 'When you have eliminated the impossible, whatever remains, however, improbable, must be the truth. It is stupidity rather than courage to refuse to recognize danger when it is close up to you.'" Larry replied hands to his mouth and leaning in at the laptop with the CCTV footage Don had provided.

"What'd he say?" Don asked looking over at Charlie.

"It's Sir Arthur Conan Doyle. He's saying that we should consult Amita who might know some way around this." Charlie said laughing and patting Don on the shoulder.

"Alright cool. Well I better get to the office. Why don't you pick up Amita and meet us there?" Don asked strolling to the door.

"Sure thing Don. You coming Larry?" Charlie asked.

"Unfortunately I have a class to get to. Today I will be teaching them that 'the radical novelty of modern science lies precisely in the rejection of the belief, which is at the heart of all popular religion, that the forces which move the stars and atoms are contingent upon the preferences of the human heart.'" Larry replied.

"Bertrand Russell?" Charlie asked.

"Walter Lippmann." Larry said leaving the room.

"I swear that man speaks gibberish." Don said laughing.

"Yea," Charlie said half heartedly.

"Ok well I'll be off. See you soon." Putting out his hand Don left the office.

"Later." Charlie said to the now empty office. Moving over to the blackboard Charlie raised the world map. Strapped to the chalk board was an old photograph of a man in police uniform with the words 'ASK DON' written underneath in chalk. Hand shaking, Charlie took the picture off the board and tuned it over to see the words 'Alex Warrenton, Detroit, Michigan, 1995' scrawled on the back in the same handwriting.

Grabbing his Macintosh laptop and the security footage off of his desk, Charlie quickly left the office and locked the door before running to his car. Pulling out his cell phone Charlie called Amita and told her to meet him at the FBI offices. Turning his engine on, 'Someone to save you' came on the stereo.

"Honesty, is what you need, it sets you free, like someone to save you, let it go, but hurry now, there's undertow, and I don't want to lose you ..." One Republic sang as Charlie put his blue Toyota Prius in gear and left the Cal Si car park.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Moving through the different cubicles, Colby hummed and gently tapped his leg. Saying hello to the odd agent as he passed, Colby made his way over to the Interrogation room. Opening the door he walked in and nodding to David he sat down opposite Earl.

"Oh Earl, what a tangled web you weave. It's a shame for you that you leave such a fantastic paper trail." Colby said placing a folder on the table and opening it up.

"Which of you are you supposed to be? The good cop or bad cop?" Earl asked bitterly.

"Unfortunately for you, we're all good cops here." David said pushing himself off the wall he was leaning on.

"Right," Earl said making a sucking noise.

"Why don't you start by telling us where you were at the time of the robbery?" Colby said taking the two photos of the bikes out of the file and placing them before Earl.

"Man I don't know anything about no robberies." Earl said looking from Colby to David.

"You see ordinarily I'd believe you Earl, if it hadn't been for the one hundred thousand dollars wired to an account in your name." Colby said looking down at the file. It says here you opened an account the day of the robbery and later that night had a hundred thousand dollars transferred in."

"I don't know anything about that!" Earl said standing up. "This is a fit up! First my boy and now me?"

"Sit down Mr. Jones," Colby said without so much as twitching at the outburst. "Or I'll have you restrained."

Sinking back into his seat Earl placed his head in his hands and muttered to himself, "this can't be happening," over and over again.

"Oh its happening Mr. Jones," David replied following Colby's lead and using his formal title. "Your looking at hmmm…how many years is it for grand theft? That's right ten years."

"If your lucky," Colby said taking over. "And then there's the resisting arrest. I dunno man its not looking good."

"Not to mention the murder. That's life without parole." David said, positioning himself behind the suspect. "You look like a family man. Do the math, life with out parole, you can definitely kiss those grandkids of yours goodbye. They won't even remember you."

"Now wait a minute I didn't murder no one." He stood up again looking frantically at the door to escape.

"Sit down Mr. Jones you will not be warned again." David said clamping a hand down on Earl's shoulder and placing him back into the chair.

"The longer you evade our questions Earl your watching your only chance a deal go down the toilet." Colby finished.

"Ok, ok. I want to make a deal." Earl said looking from one to the other.

"Ok well depending on how involved you are in the crime, and we will know if your lying, then I see no reason why a judge wouldn't give you life with the ability to apply for parole." Colby said looking over at David who nodded in agreement.

"So start talking," David said taking a seat next to the suspect.

"The day of the robbery I found a note on my door matt."

"Who was it from?" Colby asked nodding.

"I don't know it was anonymous." Earl replied spreading his hands flat on the desk.

"I'll go tell them to get that cell ready, tell them to add a nice cozy roommate with romantic tendencies. What do you think Colby?" David said getting up and making his way to the door.

"I think he shouldn't bend down for the soap." Colby replied dead pan.

"Ok, ok. He signed it Larry King." Earl replied hurriedly. "But I swear I have no idea who that is. I thought Larry King was some CNN presenter. So at first I ignored it. A few hours later another one arrives saying the same thing only this time it added that he'd tell my wife I had another family in the south side of LA."

"Ok what was it they wanted you to do?" David said sitting back down.

"That's just it, nothing all they wanted was my keys to the museum and for me to take the night off." Earl replied placing his hands in his lap.

"Did you ever meet with Larry King?" Colby asked.

"Yes to give him the keys. He wanted to meet at Exposition Park next to the old memorial sports arena." Earl responded cooperatively.

"Did that man look like this?" David asked pushing the picture of their dead Vic across the table.

"Yes, oh God he was the one murdered wasn't he?" Earl said rocking nervously in his chair.

"Yes he was." Colby replied putting the photo away. "Had you ever seen him before?"

"No." Earl replied resigned.

"Ok I think we're done here." David said getting up and following Colby out.

"He clearly didn't know about the money. He only did it because he was blackmailed. Besides if your blackmailing someone why give the person a hundred thousand dollars?" Colby asked confused.

"I think he was being set up. If they did this by notes then the phone evidence had to have been faked. The money was transferred to make it appear he was paid off. I bet if we asked the bank they would identify this Larry King fellow as Earl Jones."

"Does mean we might get a fresh lead on a security tape from outside that bank." Colby added. "But why go to the effort? Surely they knew Earl would crack and make a deal?"

"I don't think they did. They thought being a gang lord's father he wouldn't talk to the police."

"Well thank God they're finally starting to make mistakes." Colby said walking over to his desk and putting the file down. "We best find out what the others have." Colby said leading the way into the pull pen.

"Hey guys," Nikki said looking up from her laptop.

Sitting down on top of the desk next to her Colby positioned himself so he could see what she was working on. David left to make a cup of coffee as they waited for Don and Liz to arrive.

Liz was the first to arrive. "Hey Colby, Nikki." She said as she entered the room and sat down next to Colby.

By the time Don arrived they were all sat waiting expectantly. "Hi guys sorry I'm late I stopped off for yummy treats for y'all." He said placing a box of crispy creams next to Nikki who took one and passed it on.

"Cheers Don," Colby said enthusiastically.

"So team," Don addressed them all cheerfully. "What you got for me?"

"Earl told us that he was receiving blackmail notes the day of the robbery about another family he has in south LA. He complied to keep it quiet and had no idea about the money or the phone calls. He claims he lost his phone two days before at work."

"Do you believe him?" Don asked.

"Yes. We think he has no reason to lie about the notes and he seemed shocked about the death of our Vic." Colby filled Don in.

"He also wouldn't get money if he's being blackmailed. We're going to head over to the bank after this and see if Larry King is ID'd as being the one to open the account. We might get a lead off a security video." David added.

"Ok you guys do that." Don replied trusting their judgments. "What about you girls? What did you find at the coroners office?"

"The autopsy came back that COD was a gun shot wound to the chest, however, get this his tox screen had large quantizes of an antidote for pink rattle snake poison in his system." Liz told Don.

"So he was afraid he was being poisoned. The large quantizes means almost obsessively so." Colby spoke aloud as he looked over the autopsy report.

"And he ended up dead anyway," Liz said touching Colby's arm, Don couldn't help but notice and felt a pinch of jealously in his chest. "The bullet retrieved was from a standard pistol."

"Ok then," Don said turning to Nikki. "Was that everything?"

"Pretty much, we also found prison tattoos on his chest and arm. So I did a little digging and found his name in the database. We had his prints on record and our John Doe 'Larry King' is really Gregory Hammond. He has been the munitions guy on several high-end robberies including casinos and hotels. It says he was released two months ago when the trail for Larry King started. There has been no action in Gregory Hammond's accounts for years." Nikki replied getting up and handing out copies for everyone.

"Ok Good work." Don replied as he scanned the document.

"What about you? What did Charlie come up with?" Liz asked Don.

"He said that usually when a video is looped it stops the recording making it impossible to retrieve that missing footage. However, after a long quote from Sir Arthur Conan Doyle Larry convinced Charlie to give Amita a call and see what she could turn up." Don placed the rap sheet inside his copy of the current case file. "They shouldn't be too far behind me." Don said as he elevator opened to reveal Charlie.

"Speak of the Devil." Colby said laughing.

Seeing them Charlie made his way quickly to the pull pen, practically dropping his laptop in the hurry.

"Don," he practically squeaked. "Can I talk to you for a minute?" Rushing to help, David took the surveillance footage off of Charlie before he could drop it.

Don took one look at his brothers pale face and said, "Sure Chuck. What's wrong?"

"I found this in my office." Charlie replied holding the photo out. "It said 'ASK DON' underneath. I left it on there unless you need to make a hand writing analysis later."

Don took one look at the photo and took it from Charlie. "Don't worry about this Charlie its just something from the last case. I'll hand it over to the team now in charge."

"But Don who is he?" Charlie asked rubbing his forehead.

"An old colleague. Whoever's doing the murders obviously knew I was on the case and wants me rattled. I wouldn't worry about it Chuck." Don said shoving the picture in his back pocket.

"But I swear whoever it was raided my office and-" Charlie got cut off by a person knocking on the pull pen door.

"I better take this," Don said avoiding eye contact with Charlie.

As Don scuttled out of the office he grabbed the man by the elbow and steered him towards the elevator. "I thought I told you not to come here anymore…" Charlie heard Don say before moving out of range.

"Who was that?" Charlie asked confused as he looked at the rest of the team's worried faces.

"That's Robert Warrenton, Alex Warrenton's little brother." Colby replied.

"The man from the photograph?"

"Yea it was Alex Warrenton's firearm that was used to murder the latest victims from our last case." David replied packing up his case file.

"But I thought the weapon was from a police suicide?" Charlie asked really confused now.

"It was," Liz replied. "Alex was the one who committed suicide."

"But what does he have to do with Don?" Charlie asked even more confused.

"He was Don's first partner." Nikki said before leaving the room.

"Look Don's been under a lot of stress lately." Liz said. "I wouldn't take it personally."

"No your right, we need to cheer him up some how…I was thinking maybe you could all come over for a beer, play a bit of air hockey. It might take his mind off things." Charlie asked self consciously.

"I'm game," David said.

"Me too," Liz replied. "I'm sure Nikki will as well. We're all worried about him Charlie." She said placing a hand on his shoulder before walking out.

"Sounds like a plan." Colby said getting down from the table. "Now why don't you tell me about this break in at your office maybe I can help?"

"Thanks Colby. But like Don said its probably nothing."

"Well you tell us the second it becomes something." Colby said strictly.

"Sure. I'm just going to ring Robin and ask her to make sure Don comes." Charlie said before leaving the pull pen.

"I guess we better get out selves over to that bank." David said turning to Colby.

"Sure. Your still driving." He said smiling as he led the way to the elevator.

"Fine but we're taking my car then." David said pushing the button. "It's got a better CD collection."

"I'm sorry, but are you really trying to tell me you think Curtis Mayfield is better than Travis Tritt?" Colby asked offended.

"That's right," David said as the doors closed.

Colby's indignant "No way" could be heard throughout the office as the Elevator proceeded to the ground floor.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Your lovin' give me such a thrill, but your lovin' don't pay my bills, money don't get everything it's true, what it don't get I can't use, well, now give me money, (That's what I want)" Barrett Strong sang as David pulled up outside the bank and turned off the engine.

"Dave, you're too close to that fire hydrant." Colby warned grinning at David.

"Bite me."

"Oh, pleasant, real nice," Colby replied getting out of the red jeep. "Is this the right bank?" He asked questionably.

"Are you really going to go there? Yes it's the right bank, man." David replied shaking his head and striding towards the entrance.

"I just meant its kind of I dunno, I expected something grander is all." Colby replied shrugging.

"Would you choose grand if you were planning a high scale robbery?" David replied holding the door open for Colby.

"Well yea I would. I want some where huge where they see so many people they couldn't possibly remember me amongst the crowds. This place looks like it's never known anything but a slow day…" Colby trailed off as a man wearing a shabby suit and way too much cologne came over to them.

"Good afternoon gentlemen how best can I serve you today?" He asked fingering his ghastly tie.

"Are you the bank manager sir?" David asked placing his hand in his suit jacket pocket.

"Aye, that's me. Gavin Kinsley. I think you both better come to my office." Gavin glanced nervously about the room. "This way." Following him Colby and David got shown into a small office. "So how can I best help you agents?" At David and Colby's surprised faces Gavin laughed then burst into a choking noise.

"Are you ok Mr. Kinsley?" David asked coming around the desk to give Gavin a few hits on the back. When the choking stopped David returned to the other side of the desk.

"Thank you." He replied loosening his tie.

"Sir, do you know this man?" Colby asked placing a picture of Gregory Hammond on the desk.

Looking at it briefly Gavin looked up at the two expectant agents, "no I don't remember him, should I?" he asked pushing the photo back across the table.

"He was a customer at your bank so yes you should recognize him." Colby replied pushing the photo back towards Gavin.

"Ok he might have come in here but I couldn't say I recognize him, I don't deal with every customer who walks through that door." Gavin replied evasively.

"That's funny Mr. Kinsley because from what I can see you don't get very many customers." David stated sitting down across from the bank manager.

"Look I'm not really feeling this right now. I'll circulate the image to my tellers but I don't think they'll remember much."

"That's a real shame," Colby replied peeking through the office window to the shop floor. "We should probably have mentioned that the man is dead and if you fail to give us the information we need we are going to make sure you go down as an accessory to murder." Colby dropped the blinds and turned around to look at Gavin's pale face.

"You feeling it now Mr. Kinsley?" David asked tapping the photo on the desk.

"Murdered? Mr. Jones is dead?" Gavin replied shakily.

"Tell us everything that happened." David said sternly leaning forwards.

"He came in yesterday. Wanted to open a bank account with us then took out a lease on a safety deposit box." Moving over to the only filing cabinet in the room, Gavin started to leaf through the various files.

"Safety deposit box? We'll need to see inside it." Colby said taking the file from Gavin before sitting down next to David.

"I'll make sure Linda takes you back there before you leave." Gavin said before slumping back into his swivel chair looking exhausted.

"Thank you," replied David gently, "we'll also need to see your CCTV footage."

"No problem when you're finished in the safety deposit box Brian will take you to the security room." Getting up Gavin walked over to the door and paused, "I'll just get Linda; she's the one who served him."

Colby and David didn't have to wait long till Gavin Kinsley returned with a middle aged woman in a tweed suit. Looking them over disapprovingly Linda waved a hand and walked off, motioning for them to follow.

Once in the room, Linda walked straight over to the box and pulled it down. Rushing to help Colby lifted the box as it slipped from the aggressive tellers arms. "Thank you," she replied gruffly before opening the box and standing to one side.

"Huh," David said before turning to Colby and lifting his brows.

"Oh," Colby said in reply.

"Not what you expected is it." Linda replied smugly.

"Ma'm did Earl Jones talk to you about anything other than opening a bank account? It's really important." David asked turning to the bank teller.

"No," She replied watching Colby suspiciously. Turning to follow her gaze David watched as Colby finished slipping on a pair of rubber gloves then reached inside the box.

A wave of emotion rushed over Colby as he gently picked the dog tags from the box. The words _Liam Hammond_ were etched on one side and flipping it over the reverse side had the words _Humvee _etched to the side. Placing them softly on the chrome work surface, Colby reached back into the box. This time lifting several photographs of Gregory Hammond and Liam together along with several other men. All of them carried M16's in all the pictures. "Did Mr. Jones tell you about his brother?" Colby asked looking kindly at the bank teller.

"Yes he mentioned him. He said that he couldn't trust those around him with them so he was placing them in a Safety deposit box." She replied coming over to Colby and taking the photos from him.

"How did he act whilst he was here?" asked David.

"He was nervous. Kept looking over his shoulder. Said he was up to his eyeballs and that he wouldn't be safe if they knew who he really was." She replied looking pointedly at David.

"Ma'm," Colby said lightly touching her arm, "This man isn't Earl Jones. He lied his real name is-"

"Gregory Hammond. I know. I've known him since he was in swaddling." She replied caressing the photograph.

"Did he tell you what he was in up to his eyeballs?" Colby asked kindly patting the woman's arm reassuringly.

"He…He didn't say, just that he wanted out…he wanted out…" Crying she turned to Colby who embraced her sympathetically.

"I'm sorry for your loss." Was all Colby could manage.

"I know dear," she said patting his hand gratefully. "He said it wouldn't be long till he could get away. He had leverage you see." Moving over to the box she opened a secret compartment to revel a 38. Revolver. "He said that the man he worked for had been killing cops with it and he was going to use it to black mail him and get out."

"Thank you" Colby said as David took the Revolver from the box and bagged it. "We'll need to see the security footage now."

"That's right through that door; tell Brian Linda sent you. That ought to terrify him into giving you what you want." She smiled weakly as David left the room.

"Thank you again. Look right now these are needed as evidence but if you like I can make sure you get them back once we're done?"

"Thank you," Linda replied bursting into fresh tears, "Thank you."

Moving over to the door he looked back at the sobbing woman, _god I hate it when women cry, _Colby thought, _it makes me feel weak. _"We'll catch them, I promise. Justice will be served." Colby took one last look at the emotional bank teller before leaving the room and heading for the security room.

David was already sitting at the computer when Colby arrived.

"What was all that back there?" David asked curiously.

"I've seen too many of those types' memorials but it never gets any easier." Colby replied slumping down into a swivel chair next to David.

David thought back to Colby's picture on his desk of all Colby's army buddies. "Are you ok, man?" David asked worried.

"I'm cool; it's just harder some days than others." Colby replied scrolling through security footage.

"Some more than others, eh?" David smiled reassuringly. "It seems of late with Don going off the deep end that most days are harder."

Laughing Colby agreed whole heartedly. The last case had severely rattled Don making him unbearable to work with. "I'm worried bout Charlie though." Colby said suddenly serious.

"Don doesn't want Charlie involved." David replied shrugging.

"I'm afraid the killer won't care what Don wants and as far as I'm concerned he still in danger. The picture in Charlie's office was a warning, he wants to divide them, I just don't understand why. Why has he singled out Don and his friends?" Colby asked frustrated.

"I'm not sure but I've got Gregory Hammond up close and personal." David said grinning at Colby.

"Great, well let's see what car he drives then." Colby replied leaning over.

"A black SUV, number plate: 6MUT890"

"I'll radio it in, get an APB out." Colby replied getting up and leaving the office.

Taking a copy of the footage David followed him out. Stopping to address Gavin Kinsley David showed the tape. "I've taken a copy of the footage if we need anything else we'll be back. Have a good day sir."

"Whatever." Gavin replied stalking off to his office as he mumbled something about a good day.

Once outside David noticed Colby looking at something on his car windscreen. Turning to look at David Colby pointed to the paper strapped to his windscreen wiper, "I told you, you were too close to that fire hydrant."

Striding over David ripped the paper out from under the windscreen wiper muttering "unbelievable," under his breath. "UN freaking believable!" he exclaimed louder as Colby doubled over with laughter. "Get in the car," David growled as he got in the car.

As David turned the engine on the radio sprang to life, 'Burn baby burn! Disco inferno! Burn baby burn! Burn that mama down, Burn baby Burn! Disco inferno!'

Pissing himself with laughter Colby got inside that car and cranked the radio louder and joined in "Burn baby Burn!" He sang loudly dancing a little to the music and he put on his seat belt.

Pulling away from the bank David turned the radio back down before storming down the road. After a few minutes David took out the security footage tape and chucked it at Colby. "Hey!" Colby shouted indigently, "don't play with the evidence. Lighten up, dude." Before resuming his little dance next to a glowering David.

Looking over at Colby wriggling in his seat David couldn't resist laughing. Cranking the radio back up David joined in as his red jeep joined the long procession of traffic.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Pressing down on the accelerator, Liz pushed the car up a gear as Nikki sat leafing through one of Liz's trashy magazines. "Find anything you like in there?" Liz smiled.

"Yea ten ways to please the man in your life," Nikki replied smirking. "You actually read this crap?" She asked disbelievingly.

"Yea and its not all crap," Liz smiled to her self, "number four made Don very pleased."

"Great," Nikki laughed, "That's a mental image I didn't need of my boss."

"Fair enough," Liz said before changing the subject. "So did you call Lt. Walker? Colby said we might find some resistance at Garrison Street."

"Yea I called and he replied that he didn't really appreciate being dragged out here twice in one day, but as it was me he said he and a few of his boys would meet us there." Nikki replied smugly.

"That's good." Liz replied only half listening as she put the car up another gear.

"Do you feel the need? The need for speed?" Nikki commented on Liz's excessive speeds.

"What?" She replied distractedly.

"It's Top Gun? You know, do you feel the need? The need for speed?" Nikki replied shocked.

"Sorry I'm just a little distracted and I like to go fast when I need to think." Liz replied taking the car down a gear while she swerved around several cars and carried on down the road ignoring the horns in reply.

"What's on you mind?" Nikki asked concerned.

"Oh I don't know." Liz sighed exasperated.

"Ok who is on your mind? Is it Don?" Nikki asked knowingly.

"How'd you guess?" Liz asked flicking her gaze over to Nikki who had her feet resting comfortably on the dashboard.

"Well Don was obvious, we're all worried. He's loosing it I swear. One minute we're public enemy number one and then the next he has crispy creams. I guess I haven't worked out quite where I stand in their boys club." Nikki replied flicking a page of the magazine absently.

"You know when I trained at Quantico and met Don, right when we first started dating; he told me nothing. I think he just buried what happened and now he doesn't know how to react. Maybe he's afraid of how we'll see him from now on. When we we're dating he never let me see any signs of weakness so when he eventually did he blew a fuse and we'd fight till he eventually backed down and would apologize. I just never understood what was behind it and he'd never tell me. By the way Charlie invited us to play air hockey and have a beer over his tonight. I said we'd go and don't worry your not alone amongst their boys club."

"Thanks," Nikki said reaching over and patting Liz gently on the shoulder. "And thanks for not going to Denver. I like to think we make great partners." Nikki smiled at Liz who was slowly decreasing her speed.

"How bout some tunes?" Earl said popping his head between the front seats and reminding the agents of his presence.

Flicking the radio on and turning it up Nikki paused as James Brown's singing filled the car. "This is a man's world, but it wouldn't be nothing, nothing without a woman or a girl…"

"On second thoughts I'd prefer silence," Liz reached out and flicked the radio back off. "When did Lt. Walker say he'd be there?"

"He just said he'd be there when we arrive, he was in the neighborhood at a Dinner close by." Nikki replied running her hands through a mess of curls. "Look there he is up ahead we must have just come to the boundaries of Break Boy Turf."

Pulling the car over and parking it neatly behind the squad car both agents waited for Lt. Walker to approach Liz's window. Rolling it down she used her hand to shade her eyes from the dreadful sunlight. "Evening Sir." She smiled.

"How do you want to do this agents Warner and Bentancourt?" Lt. Walker asked tiredly.

"We'll follow you Sir." Liz replied. Nodding once Lt. Walker moved back to the squad car got in and placed the car in gear. Following at a reasonable distance they arrived five minutes later at Earl Jones's house.

Getting out of the car Nikki surveyed the two story semi detached house. Walking to the passenger side of the vehicle Nikki helped a shackled Earl from the car. Together they joined Liz and the Lt. on the porch. "The doors ajar we best check it out first." Liz said motioning for Nikki to follow her as she drew her weapon.

Taking out her own weapon, Nikki pulled the door back and followed Liz inside. "Living room clear," Nikki shouted checking the door to her left.

"Kitchen clear," Liz replied reemerging from the room to the right. "I smelt gas. Someone left the gas rings on the cooker on."

"We need to check upstairs as well." Nikki replied moving silently over to the staircase. When Liz was behind her she slowly began to ascend. Pointing her pistol out over the banister Liz moved around Nikki into the first room.

"Bedroom one clear," She shouted from inside.

"Bedroom two clear," Nikki responded from the next room.

"Bathroom's clear too." Liz replied entering the room.

Turning around Nikki took in Liz's wide eyes. "It looks like Earl and his wife had another kid." She whispered as she walked over to the crib at the foot of a double bed.

"We need to find those letters." Liz said as she backed out of the room. Once back on the porch Liz became aware of the Lt.'s raised voice. "What's going on out here?" Liz asked looking from the Lt. to a youth in his grasp.

"This young man tried attacking Earl, I restrained him." The Lt. replied as he turned the youth over and cuffed him.

"He did nothing man!" Liz turned to see several other youths approach the house. Raising her gun she moved over to the Lt.'s side and helped escort the youth to the squad car.

"Don't worry I'll settle this," Nikki told Liz as she came out onto the porch. "I've dealt with scum like them for four years. You take Earl inside and get the evidence." Nodding Liz ran back to the porch and forced Earl inside the house.

"Now boys, this is police business. Go back inside your houses and there won't be trouble." The Lt. said taking out his own firearm.

"Last I checked we had a right to leave our homes and stand where we like." One youth challenged as he walked up to Nikki.

Looking him over Nikki observed his vest and shorts; clearly he was athletic, _maybe basket ball._ She thought taking in the hoop attached to one of the houses down the road.

"Boys like you don't give a crap about others rights why should we care for yours?" Nikki asked defiantly.

Observing Nikki in turn the youth laughed and turned back to his friends. "We have a feisty one here lads! I like feisty," he replied looking back at Nikki, eyes twinkling.

"Either way this is a police investigation and we are asking you to-" Nikki started before being cut off by a hysterical woman holding a Molotov cocktail.

"Charlene," the youth hissed. "Get back inside I'm handling this."

"Ma'm give me the Molotov." Nikki said drawing her weapon and pointing at her.

"Put the gun away you're only frightening her. I can handle this." The youth said lowering Nikki's arm before moving closer to the woman.

"He had another family!" Charlene screamed. "Tyler! He had another baby!" she spat at the youth. "You knew! You all knew…You'll all pay!" she stammered.

"This isn't the way. I told you I'd sort it." Tyler said edging closer.

"You always say you're going to sort it! What about me! What a bout my babe!"

Earl came bolting out of the house, "Where did you take her!" He screamed before stopping at the sight of the Molotov.

"Away, away from you!" She screamed swinging the cocktail at Earl.

"Screw you!" Earl shouted leaping off the porch and grabbing at Charlene.

"No Earl, Screw you!" Stepping back Charlene took aim and swung the cocktail at the house. Taking aim the Lt. Shot her seconds too late as the cocktail continued to fly towards the house and a startled Liz.

"GET DOWN!" Nikki screamed racing for the porch. But it was too late. The House caught fire and burst into a gigantic cloud of smoke and fire as the flames of the Molotov reacted with the gas in the air. As if in slow motion everyone watched as Liz was blown away from the wreckage and smashed against the squad cars windscreen. Racing to her side Nikki examined Liz, "LIZ! LIZ! Are you... are you ok?" She stammered uncertainly.

"Yeah," Liz gasped as she rolled herself over onto her back. "Just a little scratch." She smiled shakily as she reached inside her shredded jacket. "Here, it's the letters." She said holding them out.

"Screw the bloody letters! Thank God you're ok!" Nikki said hugging a coughing Liz. "I'm taking you to the hospital to have a check up, no argument. You're going." Nikki said sternly helping Liz off the bonnet and onto her feet.

"I'll call for clean up to come. Don't worry I'll get Mr. Jones back to custody, you take Liz to the hospital." Lt. Walker said reassuringly as he squeezed Liz's hand.

"I do believe he's warming up to me," Liz laughed weakly before choking.

"He always liked me." Nikki retorted as she bundled Liz into the back of the car. "Wait till the others hear. Don's going to kill us!"

"Lying down on the back seat Liz looked up at Nikki, "What's new?" she asked before passing out.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Letting herself into Don's LA apartment, Robin dropped the mail and her keys into a dish on the sideboard. "Yea…_yea?_...well I heard something about it...you know how these things spread through the office…well ok maybe _you_ don't but trust me it does…" Don came around the corner holding his cell phone to his ear. Smiling Don moved over to Robin. "Well sure I would be interested…except I have this case I'm working on at the moment…how'd you hear bout David' promotion?...ok, ok…right well I'll give you a call back."

Shutting his cell phone with a snap Don wound his arms around Robin's waist. "Who was that?" she asked as he kissed her gently.

"Billy Cooper. Mmm you taste good. You've been at the watermelon again haven't you?" Don pulled back and smiled warmly.

"Well it is my favorite candy." She smiled back as he kissed her again. "What did Billy want?" She asked breaking Don's hold. It was never a good thing when Don's old Fugitive Recovery partner phoned.

"He wants me to work on the missing child case, you know the one all over the news at the moment." Don replied following Robin into the kitchen.

"Didn't they find that child in a dumpster over on Sax Street?" Robin asked curiously.

"Yea but Coop thinks that the case is related to two other missing children cases this month."

"So let me get this straight he wants you to drop your case to catch a serial killer." Robin said frowning.

"Well basically…yea." Don replied scratching the back of this head. "Why you don't think I should? This guy kills children…for sport."

"I get the seriousness of it Don. But you have a case. A pretty big one and I don't think you should drop it to chase a serial killer when they have plenty of qualified detectives working for them." Robin scowled.

"Look Coop claims he can't handle this case alone, that he needs me. I was the best he knew and it's not like David can't handle it." Don said moving around Robin to get to the fridge. "I need to get out of the office and get away from it all for a while." Don finished, opening a fresh beer.

"Running away more like it," Robin grunted reaching down to take her high heels off.

"That's not fair." Don replied coldly. "I'm not running away."

"Really, Don? That's your argument? That it's not fair?" Robin snapped. "You know what's not fair? Being treated like the enemy!" She shouted startling Don.

"That's not true!" He protested loudly.

"Really? That why you've been _so_ approachable lately?" She retorted sarcastically.

"You know, Robin…You know what I'm going through…you of all people should understand!" he slammed the beer down on the counter spilling its contents.

"I do understand, more than you'd probably like. You just want to go where the action is and fight. Throw caution to the wind and leave us all behind. Wake up Don and be responsible. You have a team mid way through an investigation and they need you. I need you. I'm really trying to help Don, really I am, but you won't let me in. You won't let any of us in." She whispered as she brushed a few tears away.

Don rushed across the room and embraced her tightly. "Don't cry. Please don't cry."

"I'm sorry it's just been a rough day. I'm sorry to hear about Liz by the way." Robin told Don, hugging him back.

Pulling back slightly Don cupped Robin's face and used his thumbs to brush the tears away. "What about Liz?" He asked gently.

"She was involved in an explosion over on Garrison Street. I thought you knew?" Robin looked confusedly at Don.

"No. I didn't know. Is she ok?" He asked in a strained voice, his face pale.

"Yes. A few cracked ribs, a cut on her head and a few small burns but essentially she's fine. I'm surprised no one called you, it was all over the office. Lt. Walker had to bring Earl Jones back into custody because Nikki took Liz to the hospital."

"I had my phone switched off." Don said rubbing his face tiredly.

"More like screening your calls and ignoring your team. Don't deny it you were taking to Billy on your cell when I came in." Robin said disgustedly.

"Ok maybe I was, is it a crime?" He asked angrily.

"Would you have picked up if I'd called?" She asked heatedly.

"Why would you ask that?" Don replied furiously.

"Would you?" She demanded.

"Of course but not if your just going to bitch at me!" He growled.

"Fine. Take your stupid Fugitive Recovery task and leave for all I care. From the sounds of it they'd be better off without you! But of course that's your plan isn't it? You don't care if you comeback!"

"Of course I care, but would you rather I let a serial killer go?" Don asked angrily.

"Ha! Because naturally they can't possibly catch the bastard with out your help!" She cried back. "Do you ever remember what you told me was the reason for your quitting Fugitive Recovery?" She asked more gently this time.

"Because I shot a cop and somewhere along the way I lost my self. Alex couldn't live with his guilt…"

"But Alex was guilty. You said so yourself in court. You later found out from Mrs. Russell that Peter had been working undercover to reveal Alex as a double agent and when Alex knew you knew he killed himself."

"I told him to turn himself in! I told him to…to admit to the coke and they'd be lenient on him."

"But he knew that he'd killed Peter to cover his tracks. It wasn't an accident but the cop you shot was. You've done so much good Don…you've got to let go of this pain you're holding onto. I can't bear to see you in pain…" She said tiredly, shoulders slumping in defeat.

"I've been trying. Everyday for the last two weeks. It's just hard.," he replied coming over and massaging her aching back.

"Mmm that feels good. Oh great I forgot. We have Charlie's party to go to yet. God I need sleep." Robin said moving into the bedroom.

"Party? What party?" Don shouted as he moved back over to his beer.

"Charlie asked everyone over his for air hockey and beer. I said we'd go." Robin replied popping her head out the door.

"Can't we just stay in and snuggle next to the fire?" Don asked smiling weakly.

"Why don't you want to go? It'll be fun." She replied before poking her head back inside the bedroom.

"Because personally I don't wish to be present at my inquisition." Don said moving through the bedroom into the tiny bathroom.

"Funnily enough this isn't about you. Your brother and Amita just got back from India and want to catch up with all their friends, it's a harmless party. So get over yourself. Besides it'd be nice if his big brother was there to celebrate with him." Robin replied as she put her hair up using the clip Don got her when she was in witness protection.

Smiling Don grasped Robin from behind and pulled her back against his chest. "I love it when you where that clip." Don said kissing her on the neck and shoulder.

"I love wearing it." She replied Turing around in his grasp and kissing him on the side of his mouth. "You might want a quick shower she said mockingly, "You stink."

Grinning back at her Don moved back into the bathroom, "anything for you." He said before closing the door behind him.

Looking through her wardrobe she shouted, "Don't be long! We don't want to be late!" Before removing her dress and slipping into a long skirt and matching turtle neck sweater.

After a few rings Robin realized the phone was going off. Rushing to get it she got there as the answering machine clicked on. "Hi there!" a girl called out enthusiastically, "Its Jenny, I didn't know whether to call but I thought that after this morning…well why not!" laughing the girl went on, "So call me back when your off duty and maybe we could get together and chat. Over a nice bottle of wine maybe?" she asked suggestively, "my number is 001-456-354-887. Call me."

Speechless Robin replayed the message three times before slumping down on the sofa. "You ready?" Don asked coming out of the bedroom.

"Yes." She replied forcing a smile on her face. "I just need to grab my bag and put some boots on. I'll drive ok." Moving out of the room Don looked around confused. _What had he said?_ "Ready!" she said over brightly and without another word the two silently left the apartment and got into Robin's car.

"Cause you're hot then you're cold, you're yes then you're no, you're in and you're out, you're up and you're down, you're wrong when it's right. It's black and it's white, we fight, we break up, we kiss, we make up," Katy Perry sang as Robin drove slowly over to Charlie's house, the whole time ignoring Don.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"Honey, what's wrong? Talk to me, please!" Don begged as Robin parked the car next to Alan's silver Acura.

"Hey, Donnie, were in the garage." Alan shouted from the door step.

"Ok, Dad we'll be right in." Don shouted back before turning to Robin who sat very still, starring into the distance with her hands resting on the steering wheel. "Honey, you're scaring me." Don said softly taking her right hand in his.

"It's not very nice is it?" Robin snapped as she pulled her hand from Don's grasp. "This last week you pushed me out and I understood. You said you needed your space and even though it scared me I did it. I've been nothing but patient."

"Darling you've been very patient and I love you for that but that doesn't explain the silent treatment on the journey over here." Don interrupted.

"Oh well I don't know. Why don't you ring Jenny, I'm sure she'll love pandering to your broken ego. I won't be taken advantage of Don."

"Jenny? I don't know any Jenny." He replied slumping in his seat.

"Don't lie to me! I heard the message she left for you-"

"Wait not the one from the museum, honey she's just an employee at the museum that got robbed. I gave her my card for if she remembered anything, honestly." Picking Robin's hand up once more Don placed it on his chest and leaned in close. "I'm sorry if she got the wrong idea because I love _you_." Reaching over Don cupped Robin's face with his other hand and gently stoked the side of her face with his thumb. "I promise," He whispered as he leaned in to kiss her.

Melting in his grasp Robin decided to forgive him as she leaned in closer and returned the kiss making it more intense. She'd missed Don these past two weeks. Together they sat making out in the car until whistles and cheers startled them and they sprang apart to see David and Colby giving Don a thumbs up from the doorway, massive grins on their faces. "I think we'd better get inside." Don said to Robin as he climbed out of her car. _That's right they better run,_ Don thought, as he watched Colby and David disappear back inside as he approached.

"Ah, Don, Robin we were starting to think you'd gotten lost." Charlie said, getting up and offering Don a beer. "The guys are in the garage playing air hockey."

"Mmm, smells delicious Charlie." Robin replied moving over to Amita, "We brought a bottle of wine, would you like some Amita?"

"Sounds great," Amita replied from the sofa.

"Cool, I'll see how Dads doing and then I'll be in to beat you girls at air hockey," Don laughed as he passed Charlie and Ray Galuski, a professor from CalSci.

"Play nice," Robin and Amita called together as they followed the men into the garage and sat down on the couch.

"Hey Donnie, I'm glad you came." Alan said emerging from the garden, "the Barbie's on and the burgers are cooking so food will be imminent folks."

"Cheers Alan," They all called simultaneously except for Larry who was engrossed with some maths written on one of the many blackboards that lined the garage.

"So I was thinking maybe us Epps boys take on you girls," Don said getting into position at the air hockey table. "That cool with you C_huck_? Or have teams already been picked?"

"No that's fine _Donald_," Charlie replied laughing.

"Alright you're up first nerd," Don chuckled as he chucked the disk at Charlie. "Which of you girls will take on Chucky then?" Don asked pointedly at the others milling around the room.

"You do it," David said elbowing Colby.

"Why me? The man makes a living out of angles." Colby whispered back.

"I'll do it." Everyone turned surprised as Larry stepped towards the table. "Your maths verses my Physics."

"Oh you're on, and I'm taking you down," Charlie replied seriously as he geared up at the end of the table.

"I am master of the universe, and I must claim my domain." Larry replied copying Charlie's pose.

"Was that meant to be Bones McCoy?" Charlie asked confused.

"No its Garth from the episode 'whom Gods Destroy.'" Colby replied without thinking, "not that I watched it, of course."

"Dude are you a closet Treckkie?" David asked turning to Colby.

"Noooo." Colby replied his voice raising an octave in denial.

"This is embarrassing," Don sighed as he stood behind Robin and placed his hands on her shoulders. "You think you know people and then they turn into Trekkies."

"What ever will you do?" Robin asked stifling a laugh.

"Well, I don't know it's changed my entire view of him. I think we'll never look at Colby in the same way again." Don responded sighing in mock disappointment.

"Look I broke my leg over the summer when I was eight and there was nothing else on. Can we get on with this, the nerds are squaring off." Colby whined as he folded his arms in mock anger.

"Who are you to call them nerds, geek." David choked with laughter as he ducked Colby's punch.

Moving over to the centre of the table Ray looked at Charlie and Larry in turn before asking, "You ladies ready?"

"Ready," they both replied simultaneously as they stared each other down.

"Then at the count of three, one, two…THREE!" quickly Ray threw the puck in the air and together they all watched as it fell back down and bounced into Larry's half of the table. Pulling it close Larry held the puck pinned under his disk as he slowly moved it backwards and forwards. With a final push Larry sent the puck flying across the table at Charlie, who smacked it back at Larry. The game went on for sometime as both Larry and Charlie defended their zones before sending the puck back down the other end of the table.

Leaving the garage Don went in to the kitchen and grabbed a pack of beer. Moving back to the garage he passed the beers out amongst the men. "Anyone score yet?" He asked hopefully.

"Nope." Colby replied as he and the others stared transfixed at the game.

"You can do it honey!" Amita called out to Charlie who smiled up at her. Distracted for a second Larry smacked the puck at Charlie who only just managed to block in time.

"Ok, enough child's play, this ends now." Charlie threatened, gritting his teeth.

Larry blocked as Charlie aggressively swiped at the puck and sent it hurtling across the table. As Larry received the puck he too swiped at it aggressively sending it back towards Charlie's zone. Fortunately Charlie blocked the hit before it could go into the goal. Slowly the puck rebounded off of Charlie's disk and lodged itself in the side of the centre of the table.

Both Charlie and Larry leaned in and pawed at the puck trying to retrieve it. Violently Charlie shoved Larry's hand out the way and pulled the puck out from where it'd lodged itself. Pulling it back into his Zone Charlie geared up and sent the puck racing across the table at a trajectory that Larry could easily block. Larry then sent the puck back across the table to Charlie who smacked it down the centre and into Larry's goal before he could guard it.

"SCORE!" Charlie shouted raising his arms above his head. "Mathematics is the queen of the sciences. You look quite well for a man that's been utterly destroyed." Charlie said looking over at Larry.

"Kirk from Patterns of force." Colby replied to everyone's looks.

"What can I say, Charles except that mediocrity knows nothing higher than itself, but talent instantly recognises genius. I bow to you superiority as an air hockey player."

"Aw geese Lawrence now I feel bad for gloating," Charlie replied bowing his head.

"And so you should my friend, however, on this occasion I choose to forgive you, and ask that we never play against each other again. You were a little frightening back there."

"I agree." Charlie replied clapping Larry on the shoulder. "Right I'm going to check on the barbeque and dad."

"You want to play?" David asked Ray.

"Sure, Colby will you ref?" Ray asked handing Colby the puck.

"Sure, get ready….GO!"

"Don I think the phones going off inside." Robin said looking over her shoulder at a reclining Don.

"CHARLIE! DAD! PHONE!" After no response Don headed inside to answer it himself. "Hello? Epps residence." He spoke into the receiver.

"Hi, this is Andy Heathcliff, is this Charles Epps?"

"Naw this is Don Epps his bother, Charlie's a bit tied up at the moment can I take a message?"

"Yes please, we wanted to thank him for offering to aid our investigations into the recent deaths of Officer Bernstein, Agent Harper and Detective West. If he could come in tomorrow we'd appreciate it and that at 11am we're sending a forensic team to go over his office."

"Wait I thought Agent Healy was in charge of that investigation?" Don replied confused.

"He is I'm Agent Heathcliff. Can I assume your Agent Epps?"

"Damn straight this is _Special_ Agent Epps. Look I'm a little confused here, your sending a team of forensics to his office?"

"Yes Agent Epps and we expect you to submit the photo your brother gave you to us first thing tomorrow, as I expect you forgot to do when your brother first told you he'd been threatened."

"Threatened no one _threatened _Charlie." Don replied angrily.

"Don? Who's on the phone?"

"Your new best friends, Agent Heathcliff and Agent Healy." Don shoved the phone at Charlie and sat down at the piano.

"Yes? Oh thanks, yes…will do…tomorrow. Ok thanks bye." Charlie replied shiftily before hanging up.

"Why didn't you tell me you spoke to them Charlie." Don asked without looking at his brother.

"Because I thought I could help and because someone possibly the killer broke into my office Don." Charlie replied impatiently.

"I asked you to stay away to stop asking questions-"

"Demanded more like it!" Charlie shouted. "They broke into my office Don. It's serious. The killer is reaching out to me and your acting like you want them to get away with it. I can help Don. Let me help."

"HELP! That's a laugh. Your annoyed cause for the first time I don't want my baby brother involved."

"Yea damn straight I'm annoyed. Your hurting Don and everyone gets that but your being unreasonable and I for one have had enough!" Charlie screamed his face crestfallen.

"Unreasonable?" Don asked stiff with anger.

"What? The truth hurt does it? You think you can shut us out and just keep self destructing. They might have let you get away with being a jerk for the last two weeks but I won't. I won't…" Charlie told Don the hurt creeping into his voice.

"Maybe I shut you out because I'm trying to protect you." Don replied unhappily, scrubbing his face with his hands. "You ever consider that?"

"Us? You're protecting yourself plain and simple." Charlie stated, his voice wavering.

"Right well if that's what you think. No you know what Charlie you don't know. You don't understand what it's like."

"Then tell me Don. Make me understand." Charlie said quietly looking at the floor.

"You want to know do you?" Don whispered

"Yes!" Charlie replied impatiently.

"Ok," Leafing through his wallet Don pulled out the photograph of Alex Warrenton from Charlie's office. "I see him. Every time I shut my eyes. I watch as the gun goes off and I stand there and I watch…I watch as he dies again and again and I can't turn off that…that I can't save him and you can never understand that feeling because you weren't there." Dropping the picture on the floor Don moved over to the front door, looking at Charlie like he was a stranger. A small tear fell down Don's cheek and unconsciously he reached up and wiped it away. "You want to help but you can't. No one can. So do me a favour and LEAVE. ME. ALONE!" Slamming the door behind him Don stormed off down the road, shoving his hands in his pockets to protect them from the cold. Charlie watched on the other side of the door as the glass in the door shattered on impact and sprinkled to the ground in tiny glistening shards. Crouching down Charlie started cleaning up the broken glass. Holding the bigger shards in his hand Charlie starred in horror as his hand began to bleed.

Stumbling over to the piano bench Charlie sat down and stared in disbelief as his hand seeped more blood. Don had looked straight through him. He'd broken down and run away and now Charlie knew. He'd pushed Don and now he had his answer and he wished he could take it back. He wanted so much to go back in time and grab himself before he demanded Don tell him what was wrong and he wanted to shake himself violently. He should have gone after Don but the man he had seen standing in front of him hadn't been his brother. Charlie couldn't associate the cold and angry man he'd seen before him with the brother who'd walked him home to save Charlie from a bully. The brother that defended Charlie to every sceptic he met at the FBI building.

A few minutes later Charlie didn't even notice when his father came and sat down next to him. They just sat there in silence staring at the front door. They sat like this for a few minutes and when others came in to see what was wrong Alan just waved them away. He didn't know what had happened. He been in the garden at the time. When he'd announced to the others that the food was ready they told him Don and Charlie were in the living room on the phone. But when Alan arrived in the living room he found Charlie alone sitting at his mother's piano. Something he hadn't done in years.

"I cut myself." A shaken Charlie told his dad.

"Let me see." As Alan took his son's hand he cursed himself for not seeing it sooner. "Don't worry son I'm going to take you to the hospital. It'll be ok." Alan rose and gently coaxed Charlie off the Piano bench. Together they moved to the front door. "You keep that hand elevated ok." Alan told Charlie before moving into the garage. "Hey we need to go to the hospital Charlie cut his hand, can you guys see your selves out?"

"Don't worry Alan I'll clean up. Is…is Charlie ok? We heard shouting." Amita said getting up from the couch.

"To be honest I don't know if he's ok. I'm sorry Robin dear but it looks as if Don stormed off after the fight."

"That's ok Alan. You take care of Charlie, I'll find Don." Robin said sadly.

"I'll help you if you like," David said moving over to Robin's side and helping her off the couch.

"Thanks," Robin smiled weakly.

"Ok then. Bye." Backing out of the door Alan made his way back over to Charlie, ignoring the shattered glass on the floor. "Come on Charlie." Alan coaxed as he steered Charlie over to his silver Acura.

It didn't take them long to get to the local ER department, and seconds after arriving Charlie was whisked away to have his cut stitched up. "He won't be long Mr. Epps. Can I get you a coffee whilst you fill in the paperwork?" the young nurse asked politely. He couldn't remember her name.

"No but maybe you could tell me where I might find a friend of mine?" Alan asked spontaneously.

"Well…its past visiting hours…but ok. What's their name?"

"Liz Warner."

"Oh the FBI Agent I remember her, she's on floor 3 room 309. Don't be there two long, and…you weren't sent there by me ok." She winked before walking away.

Moving over to the nearest lift Alan made his way to room 309. "Hi Alan." Liz smiled warmly as he entered the room.

"Hi dear, how you holding up?" he asked concerned.

"I'm fine not too badly injured. Why you in the hospital?" she asked worried.

"Charlie cut his hand on some broken glass after he and Donnie got into a fight." Alan sighed tiredly.

"Please have a seat. Nikki is on a decent coffee hunt so she'll be a while yet. You said Don and Charlie got into a fight? With whom?" Liz frowned.

"Each other unfortunately. Charlie's a wreck. I don't know what Donnie said to him but Charlie's pretty shaken up bout it. I suppose we all knew Don would crack eventually. I just wish he hadn't dragged his brother into it. I'm sorry I didn't mean to come and burden you." Alan said getting up. "I'm glad your ok, really, perhaps you should get some rest."

"Really Alan I welcome the change in company." Liz smiled, stopping Alan in the doorway. "How's Don now?"

"I don't know…he stormed off. No one can find him." Alan rubbed his chin. "I just wish I knew he's safe. The mood he was in…well the alternative doesn't bear thinking about."

"He'll turn up when he's cooled down. You'll see. He'll be back and raiding your fridge in the morning."

"God I hope so. Have a good night." Alan waved as he left Liz's room and headed back to the ER and Charlie.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

The next morning a sombre atmosphere hung over the FBI building like a black cloud. Moving through the small cubicles, David made his way to his desk where Colby awaited him with two coffees. "I hope one of those is for me." David told Colby. "Lord knows I need one."

"Of course, I thought you'd over look your hate of coffee seeming as you're so tired." Colby replied handing over a strong coffee to David. "I figured you wouldn't have gotten much sleep last night." Colby said in response to David's grimace.

"Cheers." Grabbing a few files off his desk, David followed Colby into the pull pen where Nikki was waiting for them. David turned the large LCD TV on whilst Colby made himself comfortable. "Ok, so what do we know?" David asked as pictures of the first robbery filled the screen.

"CSI came back on the tyre treads," Nikki jumped right in as she got up and brought the images up on the TV. "Apparently the treads match the car that you and Colby saw on the bank's CCTV. But that's not strange as we already knew that Larry King was involved in the robbery as the munitions expert." Nikki stated handing both Colby and David hard copies to place in their files before sitting back down at her laptop.

"I checked the trailer's treads and they were useless. The tyre was so old we couldn't get a definitive tread. Nothing came up in the database; however, it does mean that the tread is unique. Find the trailer and there's no ambiguity in whether it was involved in the crime." David told the others and also handed out hard copies for the others files.

"I got a call this morning. Lt. Walker did not appreciate us sending his boys after the wrong car. Apparently they gave some old lady a heart attack when they stormed her place in the late hours of last night. They had to rush her to hospital and apparently to stop her suing we're footing her medical bill." Colby told the others who just looked blankly at him.

"Wrong car? I don't get it?" David asked taking a huge gulp of his coffee.

"Lt. Walker informed me that the number-plate we put an APB out on doesn't match the description of the car we gave them. In fact the plates we put an APB out on belonged to a car that was meant to have been scrapped years ago at the police impound." Colby replied tiredly. "Somehow before the car was scrapped the plates were removed."

"And somehow wound up on our robber's car? Is it a coincidence" Nikki asked looking up from her laptop.

"Unlikely." Colby grimaced, "because the plates belonged to Alex Warrenton."

"Shit," David said in shock as he dropped his coffee. "It always comes back to Alex Warrenton."

"If Charlie hadn't sent Don over the edge this definitely would have." Nikki stated, more to herself than anyone else, and began to help David mop up his spilt coffee.

"Morning," Liz said striding into the pull pen. "Who died?" She asked confused at everyone's faces. "Is it...is it Don?" She asked clutching her neck.

"No, no it's just Alex Warrenton haunting us again." Colby said scrubbing his face with his hand. "What are you doing here?" Colby remembered suddenly.

"Well with Don AWOL you need all the Agents you can on this case." She replied sternly.

"Colby's right Liz you should be at home resting." David stated tiredly, unable to really protest.

"Look I'm fine, I'll hold the fort here whilst you guys handle the physical stuff, ok? Besides you'll want what I know." She smiled slyly.

"We're listening," Nikki replied taking the bait.

"The print on Fred's badge just came back." Liz teased.

"That fast…well…who is it?" David asked curiously.

"Well I dated this guy in CSI for a while so I just called in a favour and he put it to the top of his list. After running it through practically all their databases, he got a hit. A Daniel Frederickson."

"I don't recognise the name?" Colby said looking at the mug shot Liz brought up on the TV screen.

"Well you should. He's only the electronics whiz on basically all the high end robberies in the world. A museum would be a relaxing stroll in the park for a man like him. Well I say man he's really only twenty three but he got busted back when he was eleven for hacking the pentagons mainframe. That was why his prints were on file. But naturally he hasn't been seen nor caught since. He's wanted in fifteen countries for hacking security systems and sending a telegram to Tony Blair informing him he thought that the enclosed coordinates were a stupid place to hide the British fleet and that such and such would be far better. That was when he was fourteen. There was a huge media frenzy and several world conferences calling for his immediate capture." Liz replied bringing up several news clippings of the event and a small video on Youtube of Tony Blair denying a terrorist attack on the British fleet.

"Wow the ears on that man…" Colby said in awe.

"Dude what's wrong with you," David replied sternly before turning to the TV and laughing loudly. "Nope you're right they are pretty…huge."

"I wonder if anything else is…huge…" Nikki said under her breath. "I mean, what's a world genius hacker doing breaking into a museum?" She coughed embarrassed.

"Well that's the great mystery. Naturally we'll have to notify the right people." David sighed dejectedly.

"Why does it feel like every case we get is taken away recently?" Colby asked angrily.

"Well they won't necessarily take action, if we could convince them that if they come to LA they will spook him and there for loose the only lead they have-"

"We could just about pull it off I think. But it's going to mean a morning of phone calls. Great just what I needed." David sat down, giving up.

"I could make the calls for you." Colby offered. He knew that David had been out all night looking for Don and then dropping off Robin before coming to work.

"Thanks buddy." David replied gratefully.

"I'll call the exhibit owners today if you like. I couldn't get through yesterday." Liz offered helpfully. "It's not as if I can leave the office anyway."

"And I'll head over the EFL and see what there comment is on the robbery." Nikki stated as the AD and Robert Warrenton entered the room.

"David, can we have a word with you and your team?" the AD asked politely.

"Yes Sir, we're finished here anyway." David smiled weakly at their boss.

"I got your letter about Don's…sabbatical…and as you're a man down I asked Robert Warrenton to step in and supervise your team in Don's absence."

"Sir, if I may?" Robert asked gesturing to the team.

"Agent Warrenton?" the AD asked.

"I think David should stay in command whilst Don's 'on sabbatical'" Robert air quoted. "I may be more experienced as an acting supervisor but David already knows the ins and outs of the case and naturally he knows LA and his team better."

"Well ok Warrenton. David you're in command, don't let me down and keep me posted on Don's whereabouts." Nodding once to the others the AD left the pull pen and strode away.

"Can I start by saying I know you're all concerned about Don, as am I. I hope in his absence we can all get along?"

"Of course Robert. We welcome the extra help…" David replied as he pulled out his cell phone when it began to ring. "Agent Sinclair." David said into the receiver. "I see…we'll be there immediately thank you officer." Hanging up David looked at Robert. "Looks like we'll be working together sooner rather than later. Another museum has been hit. Me and Robert will go and call you guys the details as we get them. Meanwhile you guys do the assignments I gave you earlier." Getting up David grabbed his file and left the pull pen. "I'm driving," he informed Robert as they got into the elevator.

It didn't take David and Robert long to get to the 'Fowler Museum of Cultural Histories.' "Did they give you any details on the phone?" Robert asked as David parked his red jeep as close as he could to the entrance.

"No just that a couple of pieces are missing. For now we're assuming the two hits are related." David answered hesitantly.

"Is that the Museum Director?" Robert asked, pointing to a dark man in a suit.

"I assume so. He said he'd meet me outside." David replied getting out the jeep.

The man at the entrance was dressed in a black suit and David couldn't help thinking that it was ironic as he looked like he was in mourning. Had Colby been there David might have pointed it out but he was still unsure about Robert. Robert had sandy blond hair that fell in locks around his broad face. With piercing blue eyes and a built frame, Robert fulfilled the all American boy criteria and had the southern drawl to boot. It wasn't that David was jealous; he just didn't trust Robert as far as he could throw him.

"I'm Agent Warrenton, this is Agent Sinclair. Are you the Museum Director?" Robert asked in his smooth southern drawl.

"Yes, Martin Wiles. The burglary took place inside our ancient Columbian ceramics display." Martin relied sadly.

"Could you take us to the crime scene please?" David asked gently.

"Yes, it's straight through here; it's one of our first exhibits." Martin told them before leading them through a large hall playing Gavin Degraw. "I'm jealous, jealous, jealous. I'm jealous, jealous; I'm just a jealous guy." Gavin sang sadly over the speakers.

"Do you have any pictures of the missing items?" Robert asked once they had arrived at the empty cabinets."

"Well of course, for the insurance mainly but we like having all the exhibits up on the websites to help school children."

"Do you not feel that encourages America's children to stay at home rather than visit your museum?" Robert asked picking up the only statue left in the showcase.

The museum Director stared in horror as Robert examined the statue. "I am so sorry for my partner's comments and rudeness." David said quickly, replacing the statue back in its cabinet. "New guy, what can you do?…so…can you tell us about the missing pieces?"

"My guest lecturer today would find it easier to answer your questions. She's a visiting Museum professor. Guest lectures here quite frequently. Why don't you go look at the body whilst I get her." Gesturing a man forward the Director told him to take a confused David and Robert. No one had mentioned a body!

Immediately David began mutter curses to himself when he saw the body. Though face down the man was clearly wearing a night watchman's uniform and the colleague that had shown them to the body was telling a green faced Robert that the man was not their night watchman. The two robberies were definitely connected.

Kneeling down David turned the body over and was surprised all over again. "Shit." He whispered.

"What is it?" Robert asked kneeling down and holding a handkerchief to his mouth as if he was going to throw up.

"It's Daniel Fredrickson." David replied holding up the mug shot Liz has supplied earlier and comparing it with the dead man."

"Should that mean something?" Robert asked cagily.

"It will once you catch up." David replied impatiently. _Where are you Don?_ David thought sadly. _We need you._ "Here's my phone, call Colby. I hope he hasn't started those phone calls yet. Tell him we want jurisdiction on this murder." Moving away David asked the man who'd shown them to the body to take him to the locker room and to find the owner of the missing uniform.

Once in the locker room David searched it thoroughly for the missing name tag and sure enough he found it stuffed down the back of a small bin. 'Howard Green' "I'll need to speak with Howard if that's possible." David told Martin when he joined him in the locker room with the photos of the missing items.

"Naturally I will get him to contact you immediately Agent Sinclair. Meanwhile, I've added all personnel files and information on the missing items in this pack."

"Thanks Martin."

"The Expert on Columbian ceramics is waiting for you with your colleague in the exhibition room." Martin told David before stalking off to his office.

Back in the exhibition room David thought he was having a coronary. He couldn't take anymore surprises today and to see Louise at the Fowler Museum was more of a shock than Fredrickson's dead body. "Louise? You're the expert?" David asked dazedly.

"You two know each other?" Robert drawled.

"No, I just took a stab at any female name and happened to be right. Of course I know her!" David snapped.

"David!" Louise greeted him like he was an old friend. "No Colby?" she asked sadly.

"Nope, Colby had some other work to attend two. You've already met but this is Agent Warrenton. He's now helping with our investigation."

"Yea Robert was just asking me about the missing pieces. Such a shame, they were most beautiful." She replied sadly.

"What can you tell us?" David asked a little impatiently.

"Some of its just jewellery. Very expensive jewellery I might add. And then there is a small golden figure missing. But the saddest thing is that they seem to have taken the 'Musica raft, Legend of El Dorado, Offerings of Gold. It was the most beautiful and most expensive exhibit here at the Fowler.' She replied fidgeting from one foot to the other. At David's curious gaze she said "New hills." But David wasn't overly convinced. There was something off about her today.

"Ok thanks I won't keep you from your lecture." Smiling warmly David moved away with Robert trailing him.

"Where now boss?" Robert asked curiously.

"Now, we leave the rest to CSI. They're contact us with the evidence they find. I sent Nikki to the Coroners office to await the arrival of Frederickson. I'll drop you off there and Nikki can give you a lift back to the FBI Building."

"Where you headed?" Robert asked curiously.

"Home. I got no sleep last night and I need a couple hours' kip while we wait for results to come in. You need me you've got my cell phone number." David replied abruptly. He didn't know why but his instincts were screaming not to trust Robert. Maybe it was because he was a constant reminder of how connected the case was to Roberts's brother's death. Either way he shouldn't stop it from him being professional. "I really appreciate your help on the case Robert." David forced a smile.

"Thanks. Call me Rob though. Robert just seems old." He replied laughing quietly.

"Ok, Rob. On to the morgue. Enjoy." David smiled back genuinely this time.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"I think I'm drowning, asphyxiated. I wanna break this spell that you've created…"

"Charlie?"

"You will be the death of me yeah; you will be the death of me…"

"_Cha-_lie!"

"Amita?" Turning away from his blackboard, Charlie stared confused at Amita.

"Charlie, turn that off a sec." Amita said coming closer and removing the headphones

from his ears.

"Sorry…I was…It's easier to think with it on." Putting the chalk down Charlie turned his Ipod off.

"That was the Red Hot Chilli Peppers right?" Amita asked taking a seat on the sofa in the garage.

"Yea…" Charlie replied distractedly looking back to the blackboard.

"They're Don's favourite aren't they?" Amita asked Charlie, already regretting the question.

"Yea…yea, they are. Sorry I'm a bit busy does this conversation have a point?" Charlie put bluntly as he scrunched his face into a frown.

"You didn't come to bed last night…" Amita responded distantly.

"I had work to do." Charlie stated turning away from her and picking his chalk up once more.

"So important it couldn't wait till the morning?" She asked sadly already know it was hopeless.

"Look, I get it alright. Can I get back to work?" Taking his Ipod out Charlie turned it back on.

"Ok, consider the matter dropped. I'm going to work in a moment. I'll see you when I get back." Getting up Amita smoothed the wrinkles out of her skirt. "If there's anything you need…"

"Actually there is something you could do for me. I left my laptop at CalSci but I can't go in today. Could you get it and bring it to me please." Charlie looked desperately at Amita. "I can't face anyone…not today."

"I'm sorry Charlie but I'm going to the FBI building to meet Liz bout the CCTV footage. Did you hear another museum was hit last night? They could use your help…" Amita posed hopefully.

"I can't I'm about a few hours away from a major break through on my research. I really do need that laptop though." Charlie asked again.

"Sorry but you're have to go and get it yourself. There's no way I'm standing Liz up. Poor thing…she should be at home resting. I guess we're all shaken after yesterdays events." Amita stated quietly.

"Liz, of course. Dad said she was fine after the explosion. I'm glad to hear that." Charlie replied without really listening to Amita. Instead he just looked at his hand that was holding the chalk. It wasn't easy writing all these equations with his hand bound.

"Charlie? Did you even hear me?" Amita asked.

_When had she gotten so close? _"Sorry, no I didn't." Charlie mumbled.

"Is it you're hand? Is it ok?" Amita asked scared, taking his hand in hers.

"It's fine." He said suddenly removing his hand from her grasp. "I'll see you…whenever. Goodbye." Putting his headphones back in Charlie ignored Amita and turned back to his equations. "Bury it, I won't let you bury it, I won't let you smother it, I won't let you murder it. And our time is running out, and our time is running out, you can't push it underground, you can't stop it screaming out…" Charlie sang loudly, he didn't even see her leave.

A few hours later Alan came into the garage to see Charlie scribbling away to one of Don's Red Hot Chilli Pepper's albums. "Charlie?" He called out but Charlie obviously didn't hear him. It worried Alan that Charlie hadn't left the garage since Alan had brought him back from the hospital. But what could he do this was Margaret's area not his. Alan missed his late wife deeply. "Charlie?!" Alan tried louder.

"Where I go I just don't know I got to got to gotta take it slow. When I find my piece of mind, I'm gonna give you some of my good time…" Charlie sang loudly, purposely ignoring his father's calls, hoping he'd give up and leave.

"Son…answer me." Alan asked coming over and turning Charlie to face him.

"What do you want dad?" Charlie asked angrily.

"I'm going into CalSci now. Did you want me to take you in?" Alan asked optimistically.

"No. But could you get my laptop for me?" Charlie asked, he couldn't finish his current line of thought without it.

"Sorry son, we're going to be in the engineering lab till late tonight and there are no lockers. Why don't you dive in and get it. I'm sure Larry would be happy to see you." Alan replied miserably.

"I don't want to see _anyone_." Charlie stated pointedly.

"Charlie, Don is a grown man. You had an argument and you got hurt but I bet wherever he is he is hurting to. Either way he's coming back to us. He just needs a rest day. Meanwhile we need to continue so there's something still here for him to come back to." Alan said more to reassure himself than Charlie.

"This time it was different." Charlie replied not meeting Alan's eye. He hadn't talked to Alan abut what Don and he had argued about. "He's really mad at me and I know that I hurt him, the way he looked at me…it was like I had stabbed him. Who'd want to come back to that?" Charlie asked searchingly.

"It is usually the things we regret most that we say in the heat of anger. It's hard to be told certain truths by a stranger but by a family member it feels more of a betrayal. But I am confidant that Don is regretting what he said as well…I just hope he has someone he can talk to about it." Alan replied sadly.

"He's my brother…what if he doesn't come back. What if I never get to take it back?" Charlie asked rubbing his tears away.

"That's not a scenario I am prepared to accept." Alan said also crying. "Be strong son. He will come back and we will forget this silly conversation. Now I must go. I'll see you tonight." And with that Alan strode quickly out of the garage leaving Charlie alone with his thoughts. All Charlie knew was that his dad was right. He must keep moving forwards. Taking his Ipod off Charlie grabbed his keys and left the house to get his laptop from his office.

It didn't take Charlie long to get to CalSci. _Everyone must be having a 'rest day'_. Charlie thought bitterly.

"Charles!" Larry's voice cut through Charlie's thoughts.

"Lawrence." Charlie replied hesitantly.

"I was beginning to feel like a comet." Larry said catching up with Charlie and matching him stride for stride.

"Eh?" Charlie asked not in the mood for one of Larry's cryptic analogies.

"Flying solo. Comet…felt like I was flying solo? No? Wow you're in a worse mood than I anticipated. Larry said placing on hand to his forehead and the other on his hip.

"I'm sorry Larry things are just a bit…there's a lot of pressure and I feel like I am falling short of who I am. Who I felt like before India." Charlie told Larry as they got to Charlie's office.

"Well when I was at the monastery I had a similar dilemma."

"What did you do?" Charlie asked desperately.

"**Well if I recall correctly, I spoke to the Czech writer Josef Skvorecky and he told me 'There is something that falls short of perfection in every book, without exception, something influenced by the age, even something ridiculous; just like everyone, without exception, has weaknesses**.**"** "**So?" Charlie asked impatiently.** "**I think he was trying to explain that sometimes we fall short that is our humanity. But it is what the man does to strive above his weakness that redeems him." Larry stated staring confusedly at Charlie's office door. "Charles do you ever shut this door properly?"**

"The door?" Turning Charlie stared at his office door which was ajar. Shifting quietly Charlie peeked through the gap to see two large men over turning his office. Neither had noticed Charlie's laptop on his swivel chair pushed under his desk.

"We need to call someone!" Larry stated alarmed as he peered over Charlie's shoulder.

"And call who? Don? Well he's not here." Charlie stated angrily. Looking around Charlie noted the closest fire alarm and without thinking flipped the switch. Grabbing Larry, Charlie moved them both over to a close by alcove and watched as the two men left quickly down the corridor holding a couple of files under their suit jackets as the sprinklers kicked in.

"There are going to be a load of angry professors after you tomorrow." Larry stated as a matter of fact.

"Just be grateful they didn't spot the laptop." Charlie stated as he left their hiding spot to retrieve it.

"Grateful?! Charlie a couple of thugs just ransacked your office and stole some of your files!"

"Yes…curious they didn't take them the first time…why wait till now and come back? Were they disturbed the first time maybe?" Charlie asked himself as he tucked the laptop away in his satchel.

"Either way we must tell the team!" Larry said loudly trying to break Charlie from his daze.

"You can if you like. I need to get back to my research. I only came for the laptop. And with that Charlie strode out off his office leaving Larry behind. He felt bad for blowing Larry off but he couldn't talk to people today. Whatever he wanted to say just came out wrong. He'd give it a day, call Larry and apologise after the dust had settled. With that settled Charlie put his car in gear and left for the craftsman home.

For an early evening run there were surprisingly no cars on the road but Charlie didn't mind it meant that he'd be home sooner. After five minutes Charlie noticed an unmarked car behind him and getting very close to his rear bumper. Rolling his window down, Charlie stuck his hand out and waved the car to go around him. It wasn't like they were on a busy winding road. The car behind didn't over take, however; instead the car inched even closer.

"Crazy son of a..." Charlie mumbled to himself as he accelerated, trying to put some distance between himself and the car behind. But the car didn't shift. Instead it matched Charlie's speed and exceeded it causing Charlie to speed up to avoid crashing. Worried now, Charlie turned away from the craftsman's house and headed instead to the valley and a stretch of road where he could freely exceed the speed limit and hopefully shake the car.

The tree lined road, however, just heightened Charlie's fear. From both sides trees loomed overhead and blocked the last rays of sunlight. Turning his headlights on to see, Charlie sped on. The car behind also put their headlights on but for some reason they seemed brighter than usual and blinded Charlie whenever he looked in his rear view mirror.

"Back off Asshole!" Charlie shouted through his open window, aware that the car was unlikely to hear him. Looking in his rear view again Charlie cursed several times that he had left the garage today. Looking back onto the road Charlie noticed a deer too late. Swerving to avoid the deer Charlie barely managed to stay on the road. Reaching into his pocket for his mobile Charlie scrolled down to Dons name. Hitting the call button Charlie held the phone to his ear just as the car behind bumped Charlie's car and knocking his phone from his hand. Reaching down between the seats for it, Charlie wasn't prepared when the car behind rammed his vehicle once more sending Charlie's car off the road and into a large tree.

For several hours Charlie just sat there in pain trying to evaluate what had just happened. The car from before was gone. Holding his hand up Charlie touched his sore head; confused he just stared in horror at the blood that was on his hand.

"Hello? Is there anyone in there?" A distant voice called. Through all the confusion and all the pain Charlie swore it sounded familiar.

"In here…" He spluttered, coughing up blood.

"Charlie?!" The voice asked confused. "Charlie, are you ok?!"

"David? That you? What are you doing here? Where am I?"

"Charlie you've been in an accident. We're gonna get you out ok?"

"We?" Charlie asked weakly.

"Yea, we." Came Nikki's cocky reply.

"That's nice…" Charlie stated before passing out.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

Don walked slowly down the middle of the street engulfed by the streams of people scuttling home to somewhere warm and inviting. Don had been walking for hours before he eventually noticed the cold setting in. Turning his collar up Don carried on going, not really knowing where he was headed and not really caring where he ended up.

"_Yea damn straight I'm annoyed. Your hurting Don and everyone gets that but your being unreasonable and I for one have had enough!" _Charlie's voice echoed inside Don's head. _"Unreasonable?"_ Don heard himself scream back stiff with anger.

People brushed against Don to get past but Don couldn't feel them. He felt numb. He felt alone.

"_What? The truth hurt does it?" _Don heard Charlie bellow snidely. "_You think you can shut us out and just keep self destructing? They might have let you get away with being a _jerk _for the last two weeks but I won't. I won't…" _Don had heard the hurt creeping into Charlie's voice but he couldn't stop it. He couldn't take any of it back, _'and why should I?' _Don thought bitterly to himself.

Stopping in front of a small off-licence, Don just stared at the bright lights emitting through the stained window. Most the shops and houses down this street were as neglected as the off-licence.

"_Maybe I shut you out because I'm trying to protect you."_ Don had replied unhappily to Charlie's out burst. But Charlie had only laughed at him and viciously replied that Don had been only protecting himself. _"Us?" _He had scoffed in Don's face. But he didn't know. Charlie couldn't look inside Don and see that his actions had been selfless. Besides, what had Don done in the lat few days to give Charlie a reason to believe in him? _'The fact that we're brothers should have been enough',_ a small voice echoed back at Don, the small part of him that wanted secretly to scream in frustration. He had only wanted Charlie to be safe. _'_Why_ else did I send him to India? Eh? Did he ever consider that?' _Don asked himself sourly.

Moving swiftly inside the off-licence Don walked over to the alcohol staked against the back wall. "We don't want your kind in here," A gruff voice sounded from behind the counter. Turning to look, Don eyed up the small man hunched over a yellowing and battered newspaper. "Aye, that's right I mean you pig." The man said pointing at Don.

"I just want a drink." Don replied spreading his hands wide in a sign of friendship.

"Aye, that's what the last said before he beat on me." The man replied angrily. "Haven't walked straight for days," the man lifted his cane so Don could see.

"I apologise for any I'll treatment. But really all I want is a drink." Reaching for a large bottle of Jack Daniels Don moved over to the counter and slapped a fifty dollar note down. "It's the smallest I have." Don said apologetically before walking out.

"What's a fancy cop like you doing roaming these streets anyway? Eh?" Don heard the old man's voice following him back out into the cold.

Unscrewing the bottle Don took a large swig before moving away from the off-licence. The number of people on the streets had dramatically reduced whilst Don had been inside and those that remained gave Don disgusted looks as they ran past.

"_Then tell me Don. Make me understand." _Charlie had pleaded with Don, not meeting his eye. In that moment Don had wanted to protect Charlie. To tell him it was all ok. That there was nothing wrong. Don was worried that Charlie would see the darkness inside him. That everything would change between them forever. Then Charlie had looked up and into Don's eyes, his jaw tight and his gaze challenging. He didn't think Don would tell him. Suddenly the protective feeling vanished. He wanted him to feel the burning pain that churned inside of him. Don wanted to hurt Charlie. _"Ok," _Don had replied calmly and pulling out his wallet he leafed through it searching for the photograph of Alex from Charlie's office.

Taking a large swig of whiskey Don remembered how he had unfolded it slowly and stood there staring at it for a second knowing he could stop, knowing that he could come back from this. He had felt like he was on a cliff looking over the edge. All he had to do was hand it to Charlie and walk away. Don knew he was close to the edge but nothing had to change. Then, as Don began to hold the picture out to Charlie ready to apologise, he had looked up at Charlie, mad as hell with his arms folded glaring at him, goading him. Daring him.

"_I see him. Every time I shut my eyes," _Don had whispered at first._ "I watch as the gun goes off and I stand there and I watch…I watch as he dies again and again and I can't turn off that…that I can't save him and you can never understand that feeling because you weren't there." _Dropping the picture to the floor Don had moved to the front door ready to bolt. Looking back he didn't see Charlie…just a stranger he didn't recognise. He felt a trickle down his left cheek and unconsciously he had reached up and wiped it away. Afraid, Don had screamed, _"you want to help but you can't. No one can. So do me a favour and LEAVE. ME. ALONE!"_

He felt helpless, alone and angry. His world was crashing around him and his chest had gotten tighter and tighter as the fear set in, till breathing became a burden. Unsure what to do next Don had just walked away. He faintly remembered the sound of shattering glass but he couldn't go back there. Ever.

Now Don wandered the streets a ghost of his former self. His life was a series of dark shadows. The last twenty four hours was a drunken haze. He didn't go back to his apartment because frankly he couldn't remember the way.

Polishing off the last of the whiskey Don dropped the bottle to the ground and kept walking. Walking had always been Charlie's hobby. Don couldn't stand to walk but for some reason he couldn't seem to stop. Tired Don entered the closest bar and ordered himself a double scotch.

"Don't you think you've had enough love?" The bartender said smiling warmly at Don.

She was a beautiful woman and Don couldn't help but admire the curves of her hips as she went to pour his scotch. "Would you stop serving me if I said I have?" Don smiled sexily back at her. "I'm Don."

"Melissa." She replied putting his scotch down in front of him. Leaning forwards Don admired Melissa's cleavage and for what seemed like hours Don sat ordering scotch after scotch, learning more and more about Melissa and her ambitions to become an actress. "So…what's the story?" She asked eventually, blushing prettily.

"No story." Don replied automatically.

"Come on…You've clearly come to drown your sorrows. So what are your sorrows?" Her velvet voice came from across the bar.

"I had a fight with my brother." Don said after a few moments of hesitation.

"I'm sorry." She whispered, really meaning it.

"Don't be." Don replied.

"But you're clearly upset about it." Melissa said placing her hand on his arm and stroking it gently.

"Well I was kind of hard on him." Don said regrettably.

"I'm sure he'll forgive you. He's probably already forgotten about it." She said hopefully. Her eyes bright and wide with innocence.

"You know it's refreshing to meet someone like you," Don smiled weakly. "On my job you see so much bad and painful stuff. To me people like you are the stuff of legends." Don said before downing his scotch.

"And that would be the scotch talking." Melissa laughed flattered. "What do you do for a living?"

"I'm an FBI agent." Don said sadly in response.

"Wow, don't you have somewhere important to be?" She said confused by his sudden change of mood.

"I'd much rather be here talking to you." Don smiled faintly. "Besides I can't go back."

"Is that so?" She laughed as she came around the bar to sit on the stall next to him.

"Mmm…that's…so." He smiled at her closeness.

"Well then, I guess it's my duty to cheer you up." She stated firmly, pressing herself up against him.

"Well…I suppose it is." Don smiled through the fog of alcohol. Leaning in Don kissed her gently at first and then harder as she positioned herself between his legs. Together they stayed like this making out in the centre of the bar for sometime.

Turning up the heat, Melissa pulled back and whispered, "I have an apartment a few blocks from here."

"What are you waiting for? Lead on…" Don said getting up from the stools.

"Meet me outside in two minutes." She whispered in his ear before going into a back room of the bar.

Wobbling a little Don made his way through the large crowds. As he stepped outside the cold air hit him like a bucket of water, sobering him up a little. "Ok, ready." Melissa appeared suddenly by his side.

"I…I can't do this." Don said scrubbing his face hard with his hands.

"I…don't understand." She replied not so friendly anymore.

"I have a girlfriend and if I go with you I know we will have a great night. But I…I could never forgive myself. I can't go home right now, but I'm, not stupid enough to know that I'll never go back. They're waiting for me and I've already put Robin through enough."

"So I was what?" Melissa asked her face screwing up in anger.

"A mistake." Don replied truly sorry.

"A…mistake?!" She growled before slapping him hard across the face.

"I disserved that." Don said as she retreated back inside the pub. Stumbling away, Don walked into a close by park. Moving over to a nearby fountain Don splashed his stinging face with the cold refreshing water.

"Make a wish…" He slurred to himself as he reached inside the pocket of his ripped jacket for a coin.

"I've got one for you. I wish that Agent Edgerton won't kick my ass for being an idiot."

"Ian?" Don asked turning around to see Agent Edgerton in the soft glow of the street lights.

"Yea it's me." He replied pleasantly as if the situation was completely normal.

"Why…why did you come?" Don asked sitting down on the lip of the fountain.

"Because you're too proud to come home by yourself." Edgerton replied sitting down next to him. "Besides, when I heard everyone was worried I admit I got a little concerned myself."

"How…how did you find me?" Don asked feeling guilty.

"Hey, you're talking to the bureaus best tracker." Edgerton replied pretending to take offence. "Besides the motel you stayed at isn't far from here and you paid by credit card. A rookie mistake for one as talented as you. And then I bumped into the pleasant man at a small off-licence a few blocks from here. Described you as his best customer." Edgerton smirked.

"Oh…" Don replied numbly.

"What's going on Don? Someone asks me to describe Agent Epps the one thing I always say is that you're reliable. And then you go and disappear on everyone. The museum case you're team is on got bigger last night. Another one was hit. Does that even mean anything to you Don?" Edgerton asked heatedly.

"I saw it on the news" Don replied uncaringly.

"So you don't care that you're team had to go on without their leader…that doesn't mean anything to you? You just don't care." Edgerton replied angrily.

"What do you want me to say Ian. That my biggest concern right now is that my team had to continue without me. David's more than capable to handle it." Don replied irritated.

"So that's your excuse? David's capable?" Edgerton argued.

"Yes, that's my _reason_ for not caring." Don said grudgingly through gritted teeth.

"Wow. I didn't realise that you were selfish Don." Edgerton said feigning shock.

"Selfish! You don't get it! Charlie is in danger because of me! I want to protect him! My old FBI team has been _murdered_ one by one but not before their family were kidnapped and _tortured_!" Don said jumping up off the fountain. "I told Charlie I thought he deserved a break for all the good work he has done recently and sent him to India where he was safe!"

"But he's back and the murderer is still loose. He broke into Charlie's office!" Edgerton said calmly. "And you don't seem to care!"

"No they didn't…well only to put the picture in. I ransacked the office…" Don said tuning away ashamed.

"I don't understand." Edgerton replied.

"When I heard about the other team member's families I asked the AD to place Charlie and my father into witness protection but he refused. There wasn't significant evidence that Charlie or my dad were in danger. So I made it look like Charlie's office had been broken into after I had sent Charlie off to India. The reason I didn't want Charlie to report the break in at his office was because I knew he'd be reporting a false break in. I even stayed at Charlie's with my dad because I couldn't get him to leave as well. I was right by the way because some one tried to break in! But still that wasn't enough for the AD." Don said scrubbing his face with his hands.

"But someone clearly did break in to plant the photo." Edgerton said getting up and placing a hand on Don's shoulder.

"I know! But what can I do. I left the door open. The best we could say is that the murderer was trespassing and I compromised the scene. Who knows what part might have been disturbed by the murderer!" Don shouted in despair.

"Is that why as Nikki put it…you lost it when Charlie reported it anyway and keep saying Charlie isn't being threatened? Because I have a news flash for you Charlie's office really was broken into earlier and Charlie got rid of them by setting off the sprinklers. Pissed off many professors. But he didn't report it this time. Larry told Liz who told me that Charlie did nothing because quote 'call who? Don? Well he's not here.'" Edgerton told Don sternly.

"What…no…I…How could he say that? How could he think that? I just…I only wanted to protect my little brother. It's always been my job. Even when I was younger and had to walk him home so a bully twice my size wouldn't beat him up. For a long time me and Charlie, Charlie and I…we didn't get on. We never talked. I can't loose him Ian. I just can't. We've lost too much time already." Don said turning to face Edgerton Afraid.

"So why are you here Don? You've lost too much time, well disappearing and acting like an ass isn't making up for lost time is it?" Edgerton asked knowingly. "Charlie needs you right now."

"Right." Don replied washing his face in the fountain.

"Besides Liz called me a couple of hours ago. After Charlie got rid of the buglers he was involved in a high speed car crash." Edgerton told Don concerned.

"What!" Don asked suddenly terrified.Don couldn't shake the thought _'What if I'm too late?!' _from his head. It just kept going round.

"His car was run off the road earlier tonight." Edgerton replied sadly.

"You said that already Ian! HOW IS MY BROTHER?" Don shouted desperately.

"All Liz said was to hurry up and find you already because Charlie will need his big brother when he wakes up. But not like this though. You better stay at mine till you've sobered up."

"Is he…was he hurt badly?" Don asked ashamed. _'I should have been there for him!'_ Don cursed himself.

"I don't know. He passed out on David and Nikki. Apparently he's got a bad blow to the head. But I don't know how serious it is."

Then you better take me to him!" Don said urgently.

"I'll drive you there but first you need clean you're teeth and have a shower. You look like ass." Edgerton replied teasingly.

"Ok." Don agreed heading over to Edgerton's car. "Out of interest…erm…how…how's Robin…is she at the hospital?" Don asked blushing.

"I don't know but if I were you I'd think of a way to do some major sucking up." Edgerton replied jumping into his car and doing his seat belt up. "Whatever you do don't mention the blond."

"What blond?" Don replied confused as he climbed into the car.

"The one at the bar you almost hooked up with. Nice by the way." Ian replied laughing. "Real nice."

"Hey I'm miserable…not suicidal. Best we never speak of this night again." Don laughed as well. Smiling for a second before thoughts of Charlie crept back in. If anything had happened to him, Don would never forgive himself.

Seeing the fear etched in the small lines around Don's eyes and across his brow, Edgerton said, "Agreed." as he put his foot down and pulled out onto the freeway headed for Don's apartment. All the while Don's fear for Charlie expelled any lingering doubts about the reception he'd receive when he got there.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

It was morning by the time Agent Edgerton got Don back to his apartment to shower and change. Don was disappointed to find the apartment was exactly as he had left it when he'd gone to Charlie's party the other day. He hadn't known what to expect when he came home but the dark emptiness that engulfed his apartment wasn't it. "I'll just quickly shower. There's a beer in the fridge if you want it." Don told Edgerton sadly as he moved miserably into his bedroom.

"I don't drink and drive." Edgerton said making himself at home.

"I won't be long." Stripping off Don entered the bathroom and set the water to cold to help remove some of the drunken haze he still felt from the alcohol he'd swigged back earlier. He didn't take long on his shower; he didn't want to spend a moment longer than he had to away from Charlie.

Drying himself off Don looked in the bathroom mirror at his refection and didn't recognise the man before him. Opening the cabinet Don grabbed his razor and started to shave the dark stubble covering his jaw. Charlie needed someone strong and Don wanted to send the message that he was in control again. Done, Don cleaned his teeth and splashed on some cologne. Raking his fingers through his hair, Don took a last look at his reflection before leaving the bathroom.

Back in his bedroom, Don turned to his wardrobe and pulled on some fresh clothes. He didn't bother with anything fancy, just a jumper and some jeans. "Ok ready!" Don called out to Edgerton who had fallen asleep. Don moved around the coffee table to where Edgerton lay sprawled out on the sofa, he felt guilty because Edgerton had probably gotten little sleep in his search for Don the previous night. Nevertheless Don wasn't sure if he was under the limit again yet and needed Edgerton for a ride. "Hey, Ian wake up! I'm ready, let's go check on Charlie!"

Jumping awake, Edgerton looked around him, not recognising the apartment. "Where…where am I?" He asked yawning in confusion.

"We're at mine remember, I need you to drive me to Charlie's. I would but I'm not sure I'm completely under the limit again yet." Don asked unsure that Edgerton should drive when this tired.

"No problem…I'm awake!" Getting up Edgerton stretched out and groaned with pain. "Dude you've got to get a better couch!"

"It's not that bad…" Don said defensively as he pulled on a large black coat and buttoned it up.

"Dude, it's antique." Edgerton laughed, rolling up his shirt sleeves as he followed Don out of the apartment and down to his car. Smelling the fresh air Edgerton turned to Don across the roof of the car. "Have you thought about what you might say?" He asked concerned by Don's silence.

"I thought I might start with sorry and see what flows." Don replied lifting one corner of his mouth in a weak smile.

"Well they do say it's the hardest word to say." Edgerton nodded approvingly as he climbed inside the car. "But remember this Don; no one will forgive till you've forgiven yourself. We're all human. We all make mistakes."

"We're all human." Don replied sadly as he scrambled inside the car. "Five thirty. You don't think that's a bit early do you?" Don asked shifting uncomfortably in his seat once they'd parked outside the old craftsman house.

"No." Edgerton replied turning critically to Don. "Personally I think it's a bit late."

"Noted." Don replied unbuckling his seat belt and climbing out. "You coming?" He asked turning to Edgerton.

"I might pop in later after a good nights sleep. This is your moment Don. You have to do it alone." Edgerton replied rolling his window back up. Raising a hand goodbye, Edgerton pulled away from the curb and sped away leaving Don alone, standing on the small path next to the craftsman house.

Taking a deep breath Don walked up the small path. Don knocked lightly on the door because he'd forgotten his keys. Whilst he waited, the wind picked up and rattled a small glass wind chime Amita had put up when she'd first moved in.

Don shut his eyes and waited, enjoying the light breeze flowing through his wet hair. It was surprisingly warm for half five in the morning. When no one answered the door Don opened his eyes and noticed for the first time that the glass had been replaced by wooden boards. _So I did hear glass breaking,_ Don thought ashamed as he knocked harder this time. Again, no one answered.

Giving up Don walked around to the large garden gate but it was also locked. _'Dad never locks this gate?' _Don thought worriedly to himself. Luckily Don had perfected climbing onto the recycling bin and jumping over as a teenager when he used to sneak out the house to meet his girlfriend Hannah. Don smiled to himself as he remembered Hannah's small delicate mouth and unruly hair. Distracted for a moment Don didn't notice as a small beagle puppy came and sat down on his foot, wagging its tail ecstatically.

Shaking the memories of Hannah and her perfect form from his mind, Don looked down to see a small dog on his foot. Waving his hands in a dismissive manner, Don shouted for it to shoo but the pup didn't move. "Come on boy. I've got to get inside that garden so I can check on my little brother." Don whispered trying to reason with the dog. But the pup didn't even blink. Instead it just stared at him with large watery eyes. "You have been warned!" Don told the dog sternly. "If you do not move I will be forced to take action!" Don warned in his sternest FBI voice.

"Woof!" The pup barked rolling onto its back and sticking all four paws in the air, its tail wagging playfully.

"Ok you asked for it boy!" Don said grabbing the pup by the scruff of its neck and holding it level with his face.

"Woof?!" It barked once before licking him on the nose.

"Hey!" Don laughed as the pup squirmed, trying to lick his face again. "Hey cut that out!" Don laughed harder, holding the pup properly. Lifting the dog's chin, Don saw it wasn't wearing a tag. "You a stray little fella?" Don asked scratching the pup behind his ears.

"Woof!" The dog barked happily as it swished its tail backwards and forwards.

"Ok, well nice to meet you." Don said putting the dog back down. "But I have to check on Chuck!" Scrambling on top of the recycle bin, Don leaped over the fence to see the pup waiting for him on the other side. Turning around, Don noticed a small hole under the fence. "Oh…you are in soo much trouble." Don told the pup. "Dad will have a fit when he sees that hole…best we don't tell him it was you. We'll say it was a pack of rival dogs." Laughing Don reached down and patted the dog on the head before moving to the back door of the garage.

Swinging the door open the small dog leaped inside and ran to a figure asleep on the couch. "Hey…What the…" Larry said as the pup jumped up and started to lick him on the face.

"Sorry Larry, he's with me." Don smiled uncertainly.

"No problem Don, when I used to sleep in the steam tunnels…DON!" Your back! Charles will be thrilled. He's been asking for you all night!" Larry said leaping up from the couch and placing the dog back on the floor.

"How…how is he?" Don asked worried.

"Charles is asleep upstairs. His head must know how the universe felt when the big bang happened." Larry said cryptically. But at Dons blank stare put it simply, "He got a colossal hit to the head when he collided with a large pine tree. We believe he was run off the road."

"Thanks Larry," Don said moving over to the dining room door, the dog following. "No. You stay here!" Don told the pup sternly before entering the dining room. Shutting the door firmly behind him Don could hear the dog whining and pawing at the door. Opening the door again Don saw the small pup sitting with large watery eyes, its head cocked. "You're killing me boy!" Don said picking up the small pup and entered the living room with Larry close behind laughing at the sight of the small puppy being supported by Dons large frame. "Let's go check on Uncle Chuck," Don whispered as he made his way up the stairs.

Once on the landing Don shifted over to Charlie's room and knocked once. "Not now Larry." Don heard his dad call out from inside the room.

"Woof!" The dog barked loudly in reply.

"Not cool man!" Don told the dog as he heard his dad stirring from inside the room.

"What did you say La-"Alan asked confused as he opened Charlie's bedroom door.

"Can we come in?" Don asked sheepishly at his dad's astonishment.

"Of course Donnie! Who's your friend?" Alan asked so relieved to see his boy safe, almost forgetting that he was angry that he'd left.

"Just some stray I can't seem to shift…how's Charlie?" Don asked putting the small dog down.

At the sight of his son's miserable face Alan realised he wasn't mad anymore…just relieved. "He's going to be ok." Reaching out Alan pulled his eldest son to him and hugged him tight. "I'm so glad you're safe!" He told Don, tears threatening to fall.

"I'm sorry I left!" Don replied just as sad.

"Who's this?" Charlie's giggling interrupted their exchange.

"Chuck!" Don said moving over to the bed to see the small beagle pup licking Charlie's face ecstatically. "Hey you little rascal!" Don said taking the dog away from Charlie as it began to lick at his bandages.

"It's ok…" Charlie said suddenly awkward.

"Are you? You know?" Don asked afraid. Charlie was pale and looked smaller somehow, vulnerable.

"I'm ok…looks worse than it is." Charlie said toughly.

"Nonsense," Alan scoffed at Charlie's bravado. "He has a concussion. And a crushed lung." Alan said fussing again at the bedding around Charlie.

After a brief silence, both brothers said, "I'm so sorry-" together before lapsing into another awkward silence.

"Woof" The dog barked, thumping his tail on the hardwood floors. Laughing the two brothers hugged each other, patting the others back briefly as they put it all behind them and moved on. "Are you going to keep him?" Charlie asked sitting up properly and patting the bed for the dog to join him.

"I guess…I can't seem to shake him." Don replied scratching the pup behind his ears.

"What you going to call him?" Alan joined in as he sat down in a small rocking chair in the corner, proud to see his two sons happy again.

"I don't know." Don replied unsure. "What sex is it?" he asked embarrassed.

Lifting the small pup's hind leg Charlie took a look. "It's a boy." He answered.

"In that case…I still don't know," Don laughed.

"How about…Alfie?" Charlie asked giggling as the pup squirmed happily in his hands. "Do you like that?" Charlie addressed the pup.

"How about Shiloh?" Alan asked. "Wasn't there a film about a beagle called Shiloh?"

"I was thinking I might call him Chuck," Don laughed as his brother swatted him in the head with a pillow, just relieved that everything was back to normal. At that moment Don's phone began to ring. "I wonder who that is." Don said before answering the call. "Hello? David I'm so sorry I left you guys alone…what? You can't be serious? Yea, no I'm back. Ok I'll be there in half an hour." Hanging up the phone Don turned to Charlie and his Dad. "Another museum was hit last night. I've got to go."

"I'll come with you." Charlie stated tossing his bed sheet off.

"NO!" Don and Alan shouted together.

"I need you to rest and get better." Don told Charlie gently. "Besides I need some to look after Chuck. You don't mind do you Chuck?" Don laughed catching the pillow aimed at his head.

"I'll do it but only because I like the little guy. Besides I am his name sake after all." Charlie smiled as the small pup curled up and went to sleep in his arms.

"Settled. I'll be back for him after I'm done at the museum. Dad can you give me a lift? Edgerton drove me here so I don't have my car. Its ok David will drop me at mine after to pick up my car so I can pick this little guy up." Don asked Alan uncertainly.

"Of course Donnie. I'll tell Larry to keep an eye on Charlie."

"Oh goodie." Charlie smiled as his Big brother came over and gave one last scratch behind Chuck's ears before leaving with their dad.

Chuck, sensing that Don was leaving, jumped up and whined as Charlie restrained him from following. "Hey…Chuck, don't worry. He's coming back. He needs us to be strong for him right now." Charlie absently scratched Chuck's belly. "He'll be back." Charlie told the quivering dog, sure of that fact for the first time in twenty four hours.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

The Museum of Tolerance had to be the weirdest building Colby had ever seen, the outside looked like a giant desert multi-story car park. _I guess its art,_ Colby told himself as the electronic doors swung open for him.

"HALT!" A loud voice boomed at Colby as an overweight cop shuffled into view. "The museum's not admitting members of the public today." The cop yawned, bored.

"That's ok I'm not a tourist." Colby stated flashing the cop his FBI badge.

"Bout time one of you showed up." The cop replied huffily pulling a face. FBI was clearly not much better than a tourist to this guy. "The crime scene's through there," he told Colby before moving back to his post.

"Cheers," Colby replied sarcastically before going into the next room. "Hello?" He called out confused. The room was pitch black except for a small round area of light at the centre where natural light spilled through. "Hello?" Colby called again anxiously, the room, however, remained silent except for a tiny echo.

After a few minutes Colby gave up and turned around to leave only to come face to face with a scarecrow of a woman. "You're not supposed to be in here." The woman whispered as she peeked around Colby's large frame. "Who are you?" She asked suspiciously.

"I'm Agent Granger of the FBI. Who are you ma'm?" Colby asked in his most professional voice, secretly he was wigging out.

"I am Delores Hanuman, the museum director." Straightening her back, Delores uncomfortably swatted at imaginary wrinkles on her suit jacket.

"I was told by the cop outside to come in here…" Colby replied embarrassed as the woman looked him up and down, eyes lowered to slits. Probably wondering why she got saddled with the incompetent agent.

"Yes, well. It's not through here." She stated obviously as she peered around Colby again, most likely wondering if he'd touched anything in her creepy arsed exhibit.

"Perhaps you could take me to the crime scene?" Colby suggested as he fingered his collar uncomfortably.

"Yes, well. You'd best follow me then." She replied strictly, holding the door wide for him.

"Dude, where've you been?" David asked confused as he watched Colby enter the lobby from a side door closely followed by a thin pale woman with what looked like sticks in her hair.

"I was given shite directions." Colby replied flashing the cop a dirty look

Turning to look, David saw the cop sniggering to himself. "Oh." David replied before sliding over to the grinning cop. "I don't suppose you'd know anything about that?" He asked the cop angrily who'd started laughing again. "A woman died here last night." David told the man with a dead pan expression. "Every second my colleague and I are away from that crime scene is a second that the crime remains unsolved and her murderer walks free. So stop playing childish pranks and do some justice to that badge you wear. Or I'll see to it that you're stripped of that badge. Do I make my self clear?"

"Crystal." The cop replied through gritted teeth as David stormed away.

Stopping next to the cop, Colby leaned in and whispered, "We're on the same side man," before shaking his head in disgust and following David into a room opposite where he'd just been.

"No our night watchman was here. He heard a gunshot, radioed for back up and then engaged the burglars." Delores was telling David as Colby entered.

"He engaged them?!" Colby replied startled, this was all news to him.

"Yes, he was shot. Twice actually, luckily he was shot once in his vest, unfortunately then in the arm. He was taken immediately to hospital." Delores answered giving Colby a disapproving frown.

"And the body?" David prompted removing her attention away from Colby as he started to look at the broken exhibits.

"Apparently she was already dead. He got there too late." She replied hugging her arms to he body sadly at the memory. "She was murdered, executioner style to the forehead. The coroner took the body away."

"And what exactly was stolen?" Colby asked leaning into to look at a broken case which was in the process of being dusted for prints.

"That's the most disturbing thing." The museum director said turning to the broken cases. "They stole Anne Frank's letters, our most valuable exhibit."

"Letters, as in her diary?" David asked confused.

"No. Some twenty years before her diary Anne Frank wrote letters. There were at least twenty about her life before and going into hiding." Delores stated hostilely.

"What did I miss?" Don asked smiling as he entered the room.

"DON!" Colby laughed happily.

"Its good to have you back boss." David laughed as well as he grasped hands with Don. "Thank you M.s Hanuman. Do you mind giving us some alone time here. We need to discuss important details about the case. If you could make sure we're not interrupted I'd appreciate it."

"Humph." Delores replied unhappily before vacating the room.

"So David, Colby," Don said turning to each of them in turn. "Catch me up."

"Ok. In the second heist two rare and valuable golden Columbian statues were stolen." David replied taking out his case file and giving it to Don.

"There was also another body, a Daniel Frederickson."

"Wait you mean that computer genius?" Don cut in confused.

"The one and only." Colby replied. "He was shot but as we already have the previous weapon the bullet was obviously different."

"How different?" Don asked suspicious he wasn't going to like the answer.

"A standard cop pistol with the branded bullets we use, different." Colby replied gravely.

"It says here he was dressed up the same as Gregory Hammond. Did you find the badge?" Don asked turning to David.

"We found the name badge behind the bins again. It had a complete print this time."

"Tell me you found them in the database?" Don asked pleadingly.

"We found them in the database." Colby smiled wickedly.

"Ok…are you going to tell me?" Don asked leafing through the file briefly.

"Howard Green." David smiled weakly.

"But it says here he was the owner of the badge." Don relied puzzled.

"Yes but his name came up in the data base. Howard Green is a notorious inside man on some of the higher end heists in LA. He's only been in the job a week and he had the night off for the first robbery with no alibi." Colby grinned back.

"But that's all mostly circumstantial." Don replied taking the bait.

"Well that's where the lovely Amita comes in. She managed to get us a small fraction of footage from the tapes of the first robbery and after some clearing up the image quite clearly shows Howard Green climbing out of the old tailor and if that wasn't enough we know from his record he worked at least 3 cases with Gregory Hammond and Daniel Fredrickson." David replied smugly.

"Ok, tell me we have him in custody."

"We have him in custody." Colby stated smiling happily.

"What else is new that I need to know?" Don smiled happy that the team hadn't suffered from his absence.

"We found a small Columbian coin in Frederickson's mouth. Someone was clearly making a statement." David replied gravely.

"And Robert Warrenton was posted on the team in your absence." Colby answered concerned.

"Oh, right. Well good you were short staffed and was it his doing or the AD's?" Don asked giving up the pretence not to care. He didn't want Robert near him, his team or his family and definitely nowhere near the case.

"The AD wanted to put Robert in charge but Robert suggested I stay in charge." David replied stuffing his hands in his pockets. "We don't trust him." He stated bluntly.

"Good. Don't. Robert's here about the other case and whatever he says I didn't trust him back then and I don't now."

"Do you need a lift or did you drive here?" David asked changing the subject.

"I'll need a lift if that's ok?" Don replied embarrassed.

"I'll take you back to HQ." Colby replied taking out his keys. "We came in separate cars and its David's turn to go to the morgue, not that he minds." Colby laughed. Leaning close to Don he whispered, "Personally I think he fancies Claudia." Colby winked as David threw him a sour look.

The trip into the FBI building didn't take long and Colby not daring to push Don's good mood kept the topics light. "Who's this singing?" Don asked oblivious to Colby's uncomfortable silence.

"It's Adam Lambert, Mad world. He's on that contest on TV." Colby replied without taking his eyes from the road.

"Colby, what's wrong?" Don asked knowingly.

"I…I guess it's just been a couple of crazy weeks. I'm tired is all."

"I know I scared a lot of you and I'm sorry for that. Hey, the latest vic, is this a pic of her?" Don asked suddenly as he paused whilst looking in the folder.

"Yea the coroner faxed it over before taking the body. Why?" Colby asked swerving to avoid an ambulance.

"It's just I saw her. I'm sure of it. She was at the synagogue, praying hard for redemption." Don said holding the image in front of him.

"So what you're saying she's Jewish?" Colby asked confused.

"That's exactly what I'm saying. Besides she's wearing the star of David." Don replied trying to remember hard. Slowly pictures started to form in his mind. He was drunk and he went to the synagogue for answers and there she was praying for redemption at the alter. She turned to face him, a mixture of fear and anger twisted in her features. Don could just about remember being asked to leave and turning to the woman and saying "pray hard, there is no redemption."

"But then why would she be stealing Anne Frank letters?" Colby replied swerving to avoid a parked car.

"Maybe that's why they killed her. When she knew she couldn't let them and they shot her. From the shape and size of her gunshot wound there has to be residual splatter out there somewhere on her murderer's clothes."

"Unfortunately we're unlikely to get such a lucky break." Colby sighed sadly to himself as he pulled his car to a stop in the FBI buildings car park.

"Hey guys," Liz greeted them as they stepped out from the lift. "What did you find at the Museum of Tolerance?"

"Here, the details are all in there." Don said handing the file over before waltzing off to the break room.

"I'm glad he's back," Liz told Colby quietly. "But sometimes I wonder if things will ever be normal again."

"Time is a funny thing. I think we all need time to heal." Colby said placing a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"Oh my God…it's Megan." Liz said pointing across the room.

"Where?" Colby asked unable to see her.

"In the interview room over there. What would Megan be doing back here?" Liz said striding over to say hello.

Following her, Colby watched as Liz froze outside the interview room window. "Liz, are you ok?" Peering into the room Colby watched as Megan sat down in front of Charlene, Earl Jones's wife. "Liz?"

"I…I've got to go." Taking out her keys Liz lowered her gaze and ran for the elevator.

Running after her Colby watched as Liz dropped her keys fumbling to push the button. "Let me take you home." Colby told her picking up Liz's car keys.

"Ok." She replied tiredly.

They sat in silence for most the journey, with Liz looking absently through the window at the passing cars. "I forget what number it is…" Colby said as he pulled onto Liz's street.

"It's this one on the corner." She yawned as if waking up from a long sleep.

"Ok." Pulling his car into the small driveway Colby parked the car.

"You could come in if you like." Liz said looking at Colby properly for the first time on the journey.

"Sure." He replied getting out of the car and following her to the door.

"I don't entertain much, your have to forgive the mess." Liz told him suddenly self conscious.

"I'm a man aren't I?" Colby smiled weakly.

"Yes." She replied breathlessly. "I'm just going to slip out of this suit." She told him before disappearing into one of the three doors leading out of the living room.

Liz had a fairly girly living room, with a large squashy sofa and armchair taking up most the room. Girl magazines littered the coffee table and briefly looking at the cover of one Colby noticed a title saying, '10 ways to please the man in your life.' Gulping Colby tripped over a box of Northern Exposure DVD's and fell onto the sofa.

"Make yourself at home!" Colby heard Liz shout from far away. Lifting the magazine Colby couldn't help but peak at the list of ways to please the man in your life. When Liz eventually came out of her bedroom she found Colby with his nose in the magazine with an expression of interest and amusement on his face.

"Hmm lets see…tried that one…that one…want to try that one…" Colby mumbled to himself.

"Find anything interesting?" Liz whispered in Colby's ear as she came up behind the settee back and leaned in.

Throwing the mag back down guiltily Colby grasped his heart in fright. "Jesus woman you scared me half to death!" He stated in shock. Looking over his shoulder he froze and gulped again. Liz was dressed plainly in hot pants and a baggy sweater that had fallen off the shoulder on one side. She'd also put her hair up in a clasp but it had fallen out in several tendrils around her slender neck. He'd never seen her so dressed down or sexy.

"I…should leave." Colby stated embarrassed at his attraction to her. They were colleagues nothing else.

"I was kind of hoping you'd stay." Liz looked down as she pulled the sweater back onto her shoulder. "I don't want to be alone again. Last night was…hard." Liz stopped choked up.

Coming around the sofa to stand in font of her, Colby brushed some of her hair behind her ear. I'll stay as long as you need me to."

"Thanks," She breathed out relieved. Slumping down on the sofa the sleeve of her sweater fell again.

Almost the second her head hit the pillows she was asleep. Unsure what to do Colby lifted her gently and placed her on her bed. Pulling the covers over her, Colby wrapped her up in her duvet. She looked so vulnerable and beautiful all at the same time that Colby felt conflicted. He wanted to kiss her and protect her at the same time.

Going back to the living room he was about to pick the magazine back up when his phone buzzed. "Hello?" He asked, answering it.

"Colby?" Louise's voice sounded into Colby's ear and he couldn't help but notice that it dint have the same effect on him as Liz's velvety voice.

"Hi…" He responded uncomfortably.

"I was calling about our date tonight…" He could hear her voice tense up.

"Right…" He couldn't help but think of his promise to stay for Liz. But would she really still need him around at 8? "You're still able to make it right?" Colby heard himself ask. He and Liz were colleagues and friends nothing could or would happen between them, even if he did enjoy watching her battle with that sweater…No colleagues and friends.

"Yes I just wondered as I'm already in the valley did you just want to meet at the bar?" Louise asked brightening up.

"Sure, no problem." Colby replied smiling.

"Awesome…so…tonight."

"Tonight. Goodbye." Hanging up Colby leaned back in the armchair and picked the magazine back up.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

It had been a couple of hours since Liz sat down on the sofa to rest and when she woke screaming she was embarrassed to see that Colby had hung around as he'd promised. "What is it?" He asked kneeling by her side and stroking her matted hair.

Starting to calm down Liz realised she wasn't in her living room. Sitting up Liz hugged her knees to her chest rocking slightly, the nightmare still fresh in her mind. She had been walking through the FBI offices with Colby at night when all of a sudden Charlene turned up and grinning manically threw a Molotov cocktail at Colby's feet. Liz stared in horror as the flames slowly caught his jeans and teasingly crawled up his legs. Screaming out in pain Liz watched as Colby tried patting the flames out with his hands but they only attached themselves to his sweater setting his whole body alight. Liz had endured similar nightmares at the hospital but never this intense and never happening to somebody other than herself.

Looking into Colby's wide blue eyes filled with worry, Liz started to cry, the tears coming thick and fast. Hugging her to him, Colby cradled Liz in his large arms until she'd cried herself out and just sat there limp and exhausted in his arms. "It was just a nightmare, your safe now," Colby whispered repeatedly at a loss for what else he could say.

"I'm sorry," she said back tiredly. "I didn't mean to startle you."

"Nonsense you have nothing to apologise for." Colby whispered soothingly, stroking her sweaty hair. "How long have the nightmares been going on?"

"Since the accident," She answered sadly. "Usually I'm here but tonight I was at the office."

"I'm here now and that bitch can't get you whilst I'm with you. So why don't you try getting some more sleep whilst I go cancel my date."

"I can't ask you to do that." Liz argued not that convincingly.

"Tough, you're not asking and I'm telling you I'm not going to leave you." Colby said pulling his phone out. "Besides-" he continued only to be cut off by his ring tone. "Agent Granger, oh hi Don…yea I'm here with Liz…you sure because…no ok I understand. We'll be half an hour." Hanging up Colby turned to Liz, "Don needs us, sounds important."

"Ok, I'm going to freshen up quickly." Getting up from the bed, Colby watched as Liz walked into the bathroom.

Fifteen minutes later, they were on their way to the FBI building and Liz hadn't said a word. She still looked shaken up by the nightmare and heading to the scene of it couldn't be helping but Don had insisted they both come. It was five o' clock by the time they arrived. The pull pen was full of people some of which surprised Colby.

"Lt.? What you doing here?" Colby asked confused.

"Meagan has provided us with a breakthrough on this case." Don replied for him. "Take a seat the briefing is about to start. Oh and is Liz ok?" Don pointed at a withdrawn Liz.

"Nightmares," was all Colby said before taking a seat next to her and placing a comforting hand on hers.

Raising his eyebrows Don made a mental note before sitting down, waiting for Megan to begin.

"Hi everyone," Megan said looking at everyone individually as she perched on a swivel chair at the front of the small crowd. "As you may or may not know I was called here to prepare Charlene Jones for extradition back to Washington after her trial for assault against Liz. She has an outstanding warrant there for her arrest in relation to a previous assault charge where she skipped state before she could be arrested."

"How did she do it?" Liz spoke out suddenly.

"Pardon?" Megan asked confused.

"How did she assault the other person?" Liz demanded.

"She is an arsonist and a petrol station she blew up had five people inside. Luckily they all survived with minor burns as they managed to get out before the flames hit the pumps." Megan replied looking at a file in her hands, unable to meet Liz's haunted gaze.

"What about her kid?" Colby asked as he stroked Liz's hand reassuringly.

"The kid, Jack, was recovered and as Earl Jones will be serving time for some time he has put the child in the custody of his God father, a Tyler Brady."

"I remember him. He was the youth making trouble." Liz said incredulously.

"We checked him out and he's a straight A student. I guess we can't always judge people by the company they keep. Anyways I've been negotiating between Tyler and Earl's other family and it looks like Earl's other wife has agreed for Tyler and Jack to live with her and her two daughters so that they might know their half brother. Hopefully Tyler will be better off out of Break Boy turf, he starts community college in the fall." Megan said putting the file down next to her.

"That's very understanding of her," Nikki replied.

"Some people are just very forgiving." Megan replied knowingly. "According to her Earl's serving his time and why should the child suffer? Tyler is a misunderstood youth; he's a good boy really. He just needs a break and some guidance. I think he'll get there eventually."

"Which is all good but it's nearly half five. Can we get to the raid tonight?" Don stepped in and going over to the interactive screen pulled up an image of the victims in a terrorist cell.

"No problem Don, I know we're on a tight schedule. When's your date Colby?" Megan replied getting up and handing everyone a new file.

"Not till Eight but-"

"Ok well if we leave here around seven does that give us time to set up Don?" Megan asked interrupting Colby.

"Plenty I think, you'll be going to that bar in the valley right?" Don asked turning to Colby and sitting back down in his seat.

"Yes but what does any of this have to do with it?" Colby scratched his head confused.

"Of course sorry most of you don't know so if Don will indulge me I'll tell you everything from the beginning." At a nod from Don Megan continued. "As you know I've been counselling women in prison but recently I've taken a few cases on from women just out of prison. Too afraid to talk inside but fine to once they're on the outside. Well two months ago I took on a patient by the name of Amy Mathews. If you turn to the first page in the file there's a picture of her drivers licence." Pausing Megan watched Colby to gouge his reaction.

"But this is Louise?" Colby said confused.

"Exactly." Megan replied cryptically.

"Exactly what? You mean Louise is really an ex-convict called Amy Mathews?" David said turning to the next page in the file. "An ex-convict whose previous crimes are art fraud and Museum heists." He whistled impressed.

"Exactly," moving over to the interactive board Megan pulled up Louise's picture and placed it in the cell with the victims branching off. "Louise, AKA Amy Mathews was considered rehabilitated and released from prison. She then was sent to see me weekly to keep an eye on her progress. This is all part of a top secret government project. We are monitoring ex-cons of high end crime and how they behave in that first period after release. Agent Hadley would you stand?" Megan said turning to the mysterious man dressed in black who till this moment had remained unnoticed in the corner.

"Hi," He said moving next to Megan and putting his hand on her shoulder. "I'm in charge of monitoring the ex-cons who visit Megan and I would like to stress that this is a top secret project that should remain that way. Megan, however, ensures me that you're all trust worthy so I will skip the formality's and allow Megan to return to the tale that led us here." Giving Megan's shoulder a squeeze of affection, Agent Hadley perched himself on a table to one side.

"Thank you John," Megan smiled before turning back to the crowd. "Ok, Amy Mathews was what we considered a success story. Each week she was prompt and appeared completely rehabilitated until one session she told me about a new man she was dating. Apparently he was a cop-"

"And he didn't mind her record?" Ian Edgerton asked as he entered the room, grabbed a file and sat down.

"Apparently not, and she claimed she was very up front about it to him. Thank you for coming Ian." Megan smiled before continuing, "She even had a new job as a florist, a skill she majored in during her stay in prison. But her story begins before these sessions."

"Amy Mathews can be linked to every victim. Gregory Hammond's brother Liam Hammond was Amy's fiancé until he died tragically in Iraq. Daniel Frederickson was Amy's best friend in college. She wrote in his year book that she thought he was a genius with a beautiful mind. It is unknown if they had a relationship in college as he was her junior but all accounts of class mates was that Frederickson was infatuated with her and would have done anything for her. Those accounts are in the file." John said jumping in.

Megan continued whilst everyone flipped through the file. "We can tell now that although Howard Green isn't dead he was a colleague of Amy's at the Fowler Museum where she guest lectured on Columbian artefacts, which she majored in at college before taking a gap year to Columbia. We believe it is in Columbia she was approached and hired by the black market to inspect artefacts in Columbia to tell if they're fake or not and then to make replicas to sell to unsuspecting collectors of black listed artefacts. When the Columbian authorities heard of her it was too late she'd already escaped back to Washington where she worked for the last victim Dona Mathews for five years. Dona Mathews is her cousin who fences high end merchandise for the black market and it was on a heist for her that Amy Mathews was caught and imprisoned for five years."

"How did we find out she was Amy Mathews?" Colby asked staring fixatedly on the image of her drivers licence.

"When Megan was interviewing Charlene she read the case file and recognised Amy. We say that she was a success story but clearly we were wrong. She skipped state stopped meeting Megan and as far as we knew was missing till now." John told Colby.

"We actually thought she was dead because we found blood at her apartment that matched her DNA. The file got left unanswered, however, as there wasn't enough evidence and as we didn't know the boy friend we had no suspects. Really Charlene's revenge was a fluke of luck for both our cases. We also now believe whoever the cop was that she was dating was the one also responsible for the murders of Don's old colleagues and the wheel man of these heists. Charlie's on line one he'll explain it a bit better with one of his adorable metaphors." Megan smiled as Charlie's laughter came over the speakers.

"Thanks Megan," Charlie chuckled, "Using social networking theory, I created this diagram of a terrorist cell to see if the related people have anything to link them to the Wheel man. However, I came up blank. The only one with a connection is Amy who I believe was his right hand man. I think that this was done intentionally because as a cop the wheel man needed to be unconnected from the people that he preformed the heists with. This allows him to organise the heists and commit the unrelated murders of the other cops."

"Charlie? Are you talking to Donnie?" Alan's voice could be heard faintly over the speakers.

"Yea, it's just a quick call." Charlie protested.

"Ok but only five more minutes, you need your rest." Alan told Charlie sternly.

"Ok, Dad." Charlie whined. "Sorry about that."

"No problem Chuck, make it quick and we won't get you in trouble." Don laughed.

"Right. To pull off high end heists you need a team full of different specialities. Like a coach picks his players depending of their strengths a Wheel man picks his team by what they can do for him. Sometimes like in spot you get people who fill in for missing players, people on a heist can often perform other duties. This provides a certain level of complication for us trying to work out the cell; however, it means by removing someone from the cell the team can still perform the intended robbery. From my deductions Hammond was the munitions expert, he was dispensable from the moment he got enough ammo that they didn't need his 'speciality anymore." Charlie told the others.

"And expendable can talk." Liz contributed for the first time.

"So you kill the potential risk and leave his body at the scene? But first you put the night watchman uniform on him? Why bother?" Nikki asked confused.

"You take the DNA with you." David replied.

"Exactly," Charlie's voice responded. "Any way, Fredrickson was the electronics whiz my thoughts were that something happened maybe Hammonds death spooked him. He wanted out and so was shot. Their surveillance technique changed and not for the good. My assumption is that one of the others, possibly Green, took over and wasn't as skilled at it."

"Hammond wanted out. He knew about the cop killings and was obsessively taking an antidote for pink rattle snake poison. They aren't common as pet's maybe we could search registered owners to find him?" Colby supplied.

"We'll do that after the raid. Go on Charlie," Don said nodding.

"I think Dona was the grease man." Charlie continued. "She would be the one selling the artefacts once stolen. I believe she stepped in when Green was arrested and Amita has surveillance of her refusing to help and trying to stop the heist once she knew what they were stealing. I can't do anymore than that however. You want the wheel man and Amy is your only link."

"Woof," Chuck barked down the phone.

"Chuck! Give me that back right this minute. No Bad boy! Stop." A brief scuffle sounded over the speakers before Charlie came back on. "Sorry bout that, Chuck thought the phone was a chew toy. Don you owe me a new phone…Yes Dad I'm hanging up. Bye."

As the phone went dead everyone resisted the urge to laugh.

"Chuck?" David said quizzically, turning to Colby.

"Beats me." He replied turning to Don.

"Sorry bout that." Don said embarrassed as he got up. "I only got him today. I guess I need to train him."

"The raid tonight?" Lt. chipped in for the first time during the whole exchange.

"Yes the raid, Colby you're going on your date with Amy. I want you to wear a wire and make sure you get back to her apartment. Liz, I want you and Agent Hadley at the bar. When Colby leaves with Amy I want you to follow him. Nikki, you will be with Megan outside in a car listening to what's being said. When Colby leaves come back here and start looking for owners of pink rattle snakes. David you'll be set up with me waiting to listen to Colby and Amy when they get to their apartment. Ian I want you to find a position to see inside Amy's apartment just in case anything goes wrong. Lt. as soon as I give you the nod I want you and your boys to moved in with me and David to arrest Amy. We have a search Warrant so start the search, Liz and Hadley will join you once the arrests are made. Everyone know where they need to be?" Don looked expectantly to everyone.

"I get where to be I just don't see why we need to go on the date. Why not arrest her now?" Colby responded confused.

"Because we want to know if she'll open up to you about the man she moved here with. We also what to pretend arrest you so she'll believe she can trust you. That way she might open up to you in interrogation. You're to act dumb about the arrest so that she wont realise tonight was recorded and a set up."

David looked at the people around him before asking, "Where's Warrenton? Is he not part of the raid?"

"Go get wired." Don said turning to Colby. Getting up Colby left with Megan to see Matt Li the FBI's main tech. Turning back to David he shrugged, "I called him but he didn't respond so we're going ahead without him."


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

A lot had happened recently and unfortunately for Colby the day wasn't through. It had to be the thousandth time he'd been wired for an undercover assignment but this time it felt different. Usually by now the blood would be rushing through his veins and excitement would be creeping in. He enjoyed the deceit, the look in the eyes of the mark as they've realised they've been conned. Some ran and when they did Colby enjoyed the chase. Naturally he got nervous when undercover but that was mostly because he was afraid that if he put a foot wrong his team were in danger and tonight would be no different.

If Colby got it wrong, if he couldn't convince Amy to trust him their case would be over and there would be no way of finding the person responsible for the Museum heists and there would be no peace for Don as the cop killings would go unsolved. Colby couldn't live with that guilt. Don was on shaky ground as it was…

"How you holding up?" Liz interrupted Colby thoughts.

"I'm coping. Why?" He replied hesitantly after a few moments. The locker room had never felt so uninviting, so cold.

"It's a difficult position they're putting you in." Liz stated calmly, her eyes searching his.

Unable to meet her gaze, Colby looked away. "No more than usual." He tried to joke but his voice fell flat.

Coming up behind him Liz placed her hand on his arm. "It's different, don't pretend otherwise. You liked her and you never could have known she was responsible. No one did and was it not for Megan we still wouldn't."

"You don't understand, I don't care about Louise…Amy who ever she is. I was going to cancel the date. I've lost nothing and that I was attracted to her wont stop me doing my job." Colby replied bluntly.

"I never said it would." Liz threw back coldly, backing away.

Feeling guilty Colby held out the wire, "Would you mind giving me a hand?"

Accepting the peace offering Liz took the wire from Colby. "Lift your shirt." She said breathlessly.

Lifting his shirt over his head he dropped it on the bench next to him. "Be gentle with me." He smirked.

Smiling, Liz tore off a piece of tape and attached the small microphone to Colby's chest. Her hand freezing momentarily as she made sure it was stuck on. "You'll be careful." She whispered, unable to keep the emotion out of her voice.

"Hey, don't cry. I'll be careful. I have a whole FBI team backing me up." Lifting her chin so she met his gaze Colby ran his hand through her long hair. "God you're beautiful." Leaning in Colby brushed his lips gently against hers.

Standing on tip toe Liz put her hands around Colby's neck and deepened the kiss. As he held her closer Liz ran her hands down his hard chest catching the microphone. Startled the pair froze and looked at it. "You better get dressed for the raid." Pulling back Liz handed him a holdall and bolted from the room.

Confused by what had happened Colby got changed quickly and re-entered the Pull Pen. Liz was engrossed in conversation with Nikki and through the crowded room he felt Liz's eyes on him, aware that she was giving his outfit a once over. With a slight smile Liz turned her attention back to her conversation with Nikki.

His arrival in the Pull Pen seemed to spur everyone into action. "You know where you're all meant to be?" Don called out above all the noise.

"Yes," they all called back.

Satisfied Don made his way over to Colby. "You ready for this?" He asked concerned.

"I've got this boss." Colby smiled ruefully, although not really feeling it inside. The kiss with Liz was confusing him and on top of everything that feeling of uneasiness earlier had returned. "You can count on me." He tried to sound encouraging and it seemed to work because Don slapped him reassuringly on the arm and moved away, giving out more orders to the uniformed police whom had arrived whilst Colby was getting changed.

"Bullshit. You know it's not shameful to admit you're bricking it." Megan's voice sounded from behind him.

"Ah, Megan...how much I have missed you and your 'elegant' ways." Colby air quoted as he turned around.

Laughing she gave him a quick hug before pulling back and saying, "Nice perfume. How long have you and Liz been and item?"

"We're not." He told her unconvincingly.

"Uh huh…" She replied knowingly.

"Seriously. Ok…she kissed me." At Megan's unfaltering gaze he added, "Or I might have kissed her. I can't remember. But that's it. I don't know what's going to happen next."

"I'm happy for you. Both of you." She smiled back at Colby's guilty look.

"Do you recon Don will be?" Colby asked unsure.

"He's with Robin. I think he'll cope." She replied hugging Colby again before moving away.

"You need to make a move." David told him as he sidled up to him. "I couldn't help but over hear…"

"You're right! Look at the time!" Colby jumped in stopping David before he could start the interrogation. "Love to stay and chat…honestly but I must get a move on." Backing out of the room Colby all but ran for the elevator as the doors began to shut.

Holding the door open for Colby Hadley and Liz made room for Colby to join them in the elevator. "Agent Granger." Hadley said formally as the doors shut.

"It's Colby." He replied holding his hand out.

Shaking it firmly, Hadley, Liz and Colby lapsed into an awkward silence. "Good luck." Was all Liz said as they parted ways in the car park.

"Thanks." He replied embarrassed before moving off to his car. The drive into the valley was a long one and Colby pulled into 'The Running Hamster's' car park fifteen minutes late. As luck had it though, Amy hadn't arrived yet. Moving over to the bar Colby ordered a large pint and looked around the small bar. "She's not here yet." Colby whispered to himself gaining an odd look from the barmaid. Smiling, Colby grabbed his beer and moved over to the jukebox in the corner.

"What you going to play?" Amy said coming up behind him.

"I was thinking 'The Devil went down to Georgia'." Colby said turning to look into Amy's sweet and not-so-innocent face.

"Charlie Daniels Band. Sweet choice." She smiled unknowingly up at him.

Unable to meet her gaze Colby looked over her shoulder to se Liz and Hadley enter the bar. Colby felt the guilt deep in the pit of his stomach. "Yea." He replied sticking the quarter in the box.

"The devil went down to Georgia; he was looking for a soul to steal. He was in a bind 'cos he was way behind: he was willin' to make a deal. When he came across this young man sawin' on a fiddle and playin' it hot…" Charlie Daniels voice filled the smoky room. Slowly the atmosphere in the bar began to change as one by one the people milling around the bar got into a line and started to dance.

"It's like a movie." Amy's face glowed, "everyone just getting up and dancing."

"Would you like to?" Colby indicated to the small space that several men had cleared of tables.

"You know how to line dance?" She asked happily.

"I'm the line master." Colby replied taking her hand in his and pulling her to the front of the congregation. Taking a Stetson off a deer head on the wall, the crowd cheered as Colby took to the floor. "The devil opened up his case and he said: "I'll start this show." And fire flew from his fingertips as he rosined up his bow." Colby sang as he danced a couple of basic lines. Then as a group of men adorning Stetsons and cowboy boots joined in, Colby started busting out some more complex moves. "And he pulled the bow across his strings and it made an evil hiss. Then a band of demons joined in and it sounded something like this." Breaking away from the pack Colby stood on a wooden chair and pretended to play a fiddle. Laughing the group of men stood behind Colby and pretended to be the demon band.

Striding on to the dance floor Amy took her place at the front of a group of women and started dancing. "When the Devil Finished, Johnny said: "Well you're pretty good ol' son. But if you'll sit down in that chair, right there, and let me show you how it's done."" She sang loudly. "Fire on the moun, run boys, run. The devils in the house of the risin' sun. Chicken in the bread pin, pickin' out dough. "Granny, does your dog bite?" "No, child, no." Jumping down from the Chair, Colby joined Amy to finish the song.

When the track eventually flipped over and 'Cotton eyed Joe' came on Colby and Amy left the dance floor to everyone around them cheering. "What drink do you want?" The barmaid asked smiling at them. "It's on the house."

"I'll have a beer and Am-am not sure what you want?" Colby said almost using Amy's real name.

Without noticing she turned to the barmaid, "I'll have a beer as well. So…if you don't mind me saying that was some impressive moves. No offence but you wouldn't believe it if you hadn't seen it."

Pretending to take offence Colby took a drag of his beer before answering. "I grew up in a small town. Square dancing was what all the kids did." Colby smiled.

"Well it was very impressive." She leaned in and stroked his arm that was propped up on the bar holding his beer.

"Well you we're pretty impressive yourself." Colby said frowning slightly.

"I had a long time to learn new skills." She replied dismissively. "How's work going on the museum case?"

"I can't discuss unresolved cases I'm afraid. But I can tell you it's been a long day." Scrubbing his face Colby looked over Amy's shoulder at Liz.

"Poor baby." Amy smiled unaware of the confliction her touch was producing on Colby. "Perhaps we should take this somewhere more…private so we can…relax." Amy smiled seductively up at Colby.

"That sounds…great." Colby smiled back. "But you hardly know me, are you sure?"

"Positive. I know all I need to. Your have to drive I was dropped off by a friend." Draining her beer Amy walked away letting Colby stare after her as her hips swayed seductively.

"No problem." He replied giving Liz a small nod and following after Amy.

The journey didn't take long and Colby was wishing he didn't have to go through with this. He liked Amy, she was pretty and talented but unfortunately she had made some bad choices and now they had to take her in. He didn't know how he was going to convince Amy he didn't know bout the raid and it was even harder to think with her hand in his lap for the whole journey.

It was a few hours later and Colby found himself sat on Amy's couch drinking another beer. Looking around her apartment Colby noted that it was small and cosy and nothing like he expected. The apartment was decorated to be comfortable and Colby had most certainly made himself comfortable.

"So you said earlier you were born in a small town? How small?" Amy smiled over her beer.

"Well my high school only had two hundred students so pretty small."

"I grew up in a small town. My daddy always said I was a bid fish in a small pond. I believed that for years…" She said sadly to herself.

"You don't think so anymore?" Colby pried.

"I lost my way a little recently."

"I'd say." Colby said before he could stop himself.

"Pardon?" She looked up and squinted at Colby.

"I was just…agreeing with you." Colby stalled, "I recently lost my way as well." Colby looked down at his beer.

"Oh, what happened?" She placed a concerned hand on Colby's knee.

"I was doing some undercover work for the government, which I can't tell you about. But my team thought I was one of the bad guys for a while. I thought David would never forgive me. But I don't know the human spirit people can often surprise you." Looking up Colby saw Amy gawping at him, lapping up every word. "What about you?"

"I was stupid. Trusted some one I shouldn't and now I'm stuck here, too afraid to leave…too afraid to stay. Would you like another?" Amy said pointing to Colby's empty beer bottle.

"I Shouldn't." Colby replied, "I have to drive home soon."

"Or…you could stay." Amy smiled taking the bottle from Colby's hand.

"I really shouldn't…" Colby protested weakly.

"But you will?" She raised one eyebrow expectantly.

"But I will." He smiled back. Pulling her on top of him he kissed her softly at first and then harder as she raked her hands through his short brown hair. Colby thought he could faintly hear a knocking at the door but Amy ignored it so he did as well. Then a few minutes later when Amy pulled back Colby realised the banging wasn't his thumping heart but a persistent knocking at the door.

"Amy Mathews! This is the LAPD open up!" Lt. Walker's voice shouted through the door.

"Amy…who's Amy?" Colby asked playing dumb.

"They must have the wrong apartment Amy said getting up and moving over to the door and peeking through the peep hole.

"They're not going away. Answer it. Put them straight." Colby pushed.

"Ok." Opening the door Amy narrowly missed Lt. Walker's fist as he tried to strike at the door. "Can I help you officer?" She asked looking shiftily over at Colby.

"Lt. what are you doing here?" Colby asked still pretending to be confused.

"Colby?" Lt. Walker asked also pretending. "We have a warrant to search Amy Mathew's apartment."

"You have the wrong address." Amy tried pathetically.

"I'm afraid we don't Amy." David said coming into view.

"David what's going on here?" Colby demanded. "What are you doing with Louise?"

"I'm sorry man. Amy Mathews I am arresting you on suspicion of grand theft and murder. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you do say will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney during interrogation; if you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed to you." David replied cuffing Amy.

"This is bullshit." Colby said unbelievingly.

"I'm afraid not." Don said entering the room. "Colby I need you to turn around."

"What?" Colby said indignantly.

"I'm sorry Colby but you've been implicated and now I need to take you into custody for interrogation. You know how it works. Hold out your hands."

"I don't believe this." Colby stated as he held his hands out.

"You knew about this!" Amy shouted at Colby.

"I swear I didn't." Colby protested as Don read him his rights.

"Take them in separate cars." David told the officer walking them away. "I don't want them talking to each other."

After they'd left Don turned on David. "I think that went well." He smiled satisfied. "I'll go with them you search this place thoroughly I want a full report. Call me with it before making you way in." Leaving the apartment Don watched the patrol car with Amy Mathews in it pull away. Getting into his own car he followed the car holding Colby back to the FBI building.

Making his way up to the offices Don bumped into Robert Warrenton on the way to the interrogation room. "Hey I saw you've pulled in the Columbian Expert we were talking to before. What's her role in all this?"

"We suspect her to be the wing man to the heists. Stick around I think we've got enough to nail her. It won't be long and she'll crack telling us who's responsible for the cop killings." Don smiled and patted Robert on the shoulder.

"No kidding." He replied scratching his jaw.

"You coming?" Don said. "She's likely to tell us who's responsible for killing your brother's old team." Don said kindly. "You'll be able to go home soon."

"Yea," Robert said brightening, "God I've missed Washington. It's all so different here." Robert replied whimsically.

"So you coming?" Don asked before shrugging and entering the interrogation room holding Colby. "Hey, you're doing great. But we need to act us giving you a heard time then I'll release you. We'll step outside and I'll order you nowhere near that room with her in."

"Let me guess I'm to ignore your orders?" Colby cringed as Don took the cuffs off. Rubbing his wrists he looked resentfully up at Don.

"It don't hurt you big baby." Don said sitting down opposite Colby.

"No but it's all for show right? You guys not trusting me. Treating me roughly. I'd say close the blinds make it look like your beating me up but she'd think we were conspiring which we are. Maybe letting her see you moving around threateningly and shouting a little she might not suspect. David, why don't you come in when Don gets a little to close to violence and stop him. Make him take a breather and then take over."

"Wow you're good at this." Dom smiled when his back was to Amy.

"Three years studying the art of interrogation and then a few I picked up in Afghanistan." Colby said getting out of his chair angrily and having Don shove him back in. "You know your technique could use some work." Colby teased as he scowled at Don resentfully.

"I'll bear that in mind." Don said grabbing Colby's wrist and twisting it whilst holding his hands as if to snap Colby's fingers.

"You're doing it all wrong." Colby panted, "It should be held at ten and two."

"I thought that was driving." Don said pausing before pushing one of Colby's finders back dangerously.

"Same principle." Colby stated as David rushed into the room.

"Don, what are you doing?" He asked spreading his hands wide. "It's Colby for fracks sake!" He shouted pointing at Colby for dramatic effect.

"Aww you're a Battlestar Galactica geek." Colby said getting up out of his chair.

"Sit down." They both shouted.

"Go, take a breather." David said turning back to Don.

"Aww shucks ok." Leaving David took Don's seat. "Lay off Battlestar Galactica dude."

"Naw, I love it too." Colby said placing his face in his hands. "I'm just glad to have found a fellow BG geek." Slamming his hand on the table David got up and moved over to the door.

"I've got all four seasons. You?"

"Only one and two, although I have the mini series as well." Colby stated following David to the door.

Out side David turned to Colby, "look man whatever you do stay away from Amy. Ok," and stalked away to grab a coffee.

Looking around Colby slipped into Amy's interrogation room and shut the blinds. "I'm not supposed to be here." Colby said with his back to her.

"But you are."

"But I am." Taking a seat in front of her Colby looked everywhere but at Amy.

"God you can't eve look at me. I wanted to tell you but I knew this is how you'd react."

Looking up Colby saw that she'd been crying. Softening his approach he stated, "How did you expect me to react? Cause honestly I thought I'd be more pissed than this…instead…"

"Instead…" She repeated hopefully.

"I don't know. People died Lou-Amy. If we were talking simple museum heists…"

"I didn't kill anyone." She said reaching across the table for his hand.

Pulling it away Colby looked away." How can I know that?"

"Trust me."

"The only way I'd trust you now is if you told us where the merchandise was and who the real murder is because if I level with you we have no other suspects."

"I can tell you about where the stuff is. But I can't tell you about him. He'll kill me."

"And if you go down for the murder the state will. You stole some valuable stuff and three counts of murder weren't going to end any other way. Without another name you'll be done for murder Amy. That's not some time that's the rest of your life gone."

"I can't." She replied stubbornly and sat back in her chair.

"Fine." Leaving Colby banged his head on his desk.

"She just needs softening up a little Col, Frankly I'd have been surprised if she'd cracked first time." Megan said as she and Liz approached.

"I know…It's just…frustrating." Colby said looking at Liz's worried face.

"Don's collecting her statement on where the missing pieces are." Liz said to no one in particular.

As Don came over they all looked up hopefully. "I've sent a team of LAPD officers and Ian to a lock up. Apparently everything's there. She wouldn't give the man up and rightly I have to put in a request she only go to prison and not get the death penalty so you won't be able to threaten her with that again." Don told Colby sadly.

"I'm sorry man." Colby said head in hands with Liz rubbing his shoulders unconsciously.

"Don?" Robin said across the cubical. "I hear you have the main perpetrator in interrogation?"

"Robin!" Getting up Don moved around the cubical and kissed her hard. Startling her at first but eventually she melted in his grasp. "I'm so sorry." He whispered in her ear as he hugged her to him.

"I know and I forgive you. Although I want to talk about it properly later." She pulled back.

"No Problem-" Don said before being cut off by his ring tone. "Hello? Agent Epps." But no reply came.

Don was about to hang up when Charlie's voice suddenly came over the line. "You!" He accused. "What did you do to him?" Charlie demanded but was cut off. "Ok…Ok don't shoot-"

"Charlie? Charlie!" Don called but his cries were deafened out by a large bang. "CHARLIE!" Don practically screamed as the line went suddenly dead.

Looking around Don saw that at some point everyone had got to their feet. "What's wrong?" Robin asked kindly.

But Don didn't hear her. "Charlie?" He mumbled to himself. "I have to get to Charlie!" Spurred into action Don ran for the elevator with everyone following.

Grabbing hold of Don's shoulders Robin slapped Don across the face. Startled he just blinked at her. "What's happened?" She asked as the elevator doors pinged open.

"There was a shot…I think Charlie's dead." Don said close to tears.

"I'm coming with you!" Colby said pushing Don into the elevator.

"No stay, work on Amy, get me that son of a bitches name!" Don said like his old self.

"I'll come." Megan said taking Colby's place in the elevator.

"Me too." Robin just about managed to squeeze in before the doors shut.

"Colby?" Liz said looking around to see Colby stalking off towards the interrogation room. "Colby!"

"Ok no more playing around!" Colby shouted as he entered the interrogation room. "My friend could be dead and you are protecting that son of a bitch!"

"NO!" She demanded pleadingly. "I'm protecting myself!"

"We can protect you!" He shouted accusingly. "But whilst you don't talk he has my friend and my boss's brother. He has MURDERED your friends your relatives and several cops. And still you stay silent! WHY!" He demanded. "Why."

"Because he's a cop." She shouted. "No one would believe me! He'll get away and know it's me. He'll kill _me_."

"We already know he's a cop. Trust me." Colby said calming down.

"Ok…Agent Warrenton. His name is Agent Robert Warrenton." With one look at Colby's pale face Amy knew Colby trusted her. "You believe me don't you!" She said triumphantly.

"I believe you." Colby whispered as he fumbled for his cell phone. Opening it he dialled Don's number. "Don its Robert-"

"-Warrenton." Don replied. "I know Nikki just called. The snake belongs to Alex. Robert most likely inherited it. It's why it all links back to Robert. Son of a bitch he said earlier! He said he wants to go back home to Washington, where he met Amy!"

"He's been under our noses all this time." Colby replied bleakly.

"And I tipped him off!" Colby heard a screeching of breaks and the car door banging open and closed. "Oh my god!" Don shouted almost dropping the phone. Dads hurt, looks like a blow to the head with a blunt instrument, probably a gun. Colby…" Don's voice went cold sending a chill down Colby's spine. "Phone an ambulance, dad's out cold. There's blood Colby…its not dad's." Hanging up Colby had to redial three times for the ambulance and once through to the operator he could hardly speak the words.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

Don and Alan had been waiting for what seemed like hours before eventually being palmed off to a pale and frightened intern. The original doctor declared that Alan was physically fine except for needing stitches and a slight concussion. Don had been so relieved when Alan came to on the way to the hospital. His dad was confused but essentially he would be fine, the doctor wanted him to remain overnight for observation but Alan had made a fuss and released himself, "I've visited this hospital too many times than I rightly care for and I'm going home!" He'd told Don on his way out the front door and Don knew better than to argue with his father when he was in this mood. Leaving the second the last stitch was sown, Don and Alan made their way back to the craftsman home.

Despite many attempts by Don, Alan remained in stony silence the whole way home. At first Don had the radio on but when Linkin Park's 'Leave out all the rest' started playing Don turned it off sensing Alan retreating further into himself. Don didn't know what to do or say that was supposed to make things right. He kept hearing Charlie's strangled voice as he shouted 'you!' disbelievingly at Robert. The whole thing was a mess, _and you're fault._ A small voice inside of Don accused. He didn't have long to dwell on it though as he parked outside the craftsman house, the driveway being blocked by the team's cars.

Once inside Don had to take a few minutes as flashes of his dad passed out on the ground came flooding back. Scrubbing his face with his hands Don dropped his keys in a small bowl on the mantle next to the door. Reaching for his gun and badge, Don noticed that someone had made an attempt to clean up the pool of blood that had to been Charlie's. _So much blood…_the small voice echoed in his mind. _No!_ Don told himself squelching the traitorous thought immediately. _Charlie's not dead…_he told himself, _He can't be._ Putting his gun and badge by the bowl Don moved into the living room to see Alan sitting in Charlie's favourite arm chair and watching the hockey game.

"I'm going to go and see what the others have got for us. You coming?" Don asked the back of his father's head. But when no reply came he gave up and went into the garage which the team were temporarily using as a base for finding Charlie.

"Hey, Don. Is Alan ok?" Robin asked rushing over to him immediately.

For a moment Don hugged her tight blocking out the rest of the room and ignoring that everyone was watching him. "He's had stitches but he's going to be ok. They wanted to keep him in for observation but he wanted to be here."

"I'll go check on him." Amita said getting up from the couch. Her eyes we're red from crying hard.

"If it's all the same I think he'd prefer to be left alone for now." Don said giving her a long hug. "I'm going to find him…alive." Don added after a few seconds.

"I know." Amita said pulling back and smiling tightly before plonking herself back down on the couch exhaustedly. Robin hurried to join her and gave her hand an encouraging squeeze.

"What have you got for me?" Don asked turning towards his team and taking in their anxious faces. "Is it that bad?" Don asked disappointed slightly.

"We've managed to put road blocks on the states boarders but the highway patrol said it was too late to assume he might still be in the city." Megan replied tactfully.

"Ok well that's something I guess." Don said trying to sound encouraging. "Do we know anything else? Anything about Robert that might help us?"

"Nikki did a background check. Robert was ten when Alex died then afterwards Robert was taken into foster care. He was placed with six different families over the next eight years. They all reported that he was a decent kid. He then enrolled at LAPD where he successfully passed his entrance exams and spent five years working his way up to being a detective in homicide. Then at your recommendation he enrolled at Quantico where he passed his exams with flying colours. He's been an FBI agent for five years now and no one has a bad word to say about him. Apparently he's charming and what many consider to be the 'all American boy.' Liz said passing Don a magnolia file with Roberts's smarmy face grinning happily at the camera.

"When we reported Robert to the AC in Washington he refused to believe us. Apparently he's flying here tomorrow to sort this 'mess', as he called it, out." Nikki said putting her feet up onto the air hockey table.

Don could hardly speak because of the mounting anger he felt. "Do we know anything useful?"

"I'm sorry Don. We're going to have to treat this as a kidnapping. We need you to stay here and wait for the call whilst we go and search his local haunts. Maybe we'll get lucky and someone will have seen him." Colby said as he got up and gave Don's shoulder a pat before leaving the garage. One by one Agent Hadley, Nikki, Liz and David got up and followed Colby out, giving each other anxious looks as they passed Don.

"I'm going to stay here with you tonight Don. Just in case." Megan said standing up. "I think I'll go put a pot of tea on. Any takers?"

"I'll help." Larry replied trailing after her.

"I think I'll get some sleep." Don said to no one in particular. On the way up to his room he noticed his dad was still sat in the armchair, his face glazed over with a haunted expression on his face. He was holding a cup of tea in one hand.

Hours later Don woke suddenly with the hint of a dream fresh in his mind. Scrubbing his face for the thousandth time in the past two weeks Don sat on the edge of his bed. At some point Robin had joined him in the small bed. Careful not to wake her Don moved over to the small window and looked out.

He stood like this for sometime remembering a night years ago when he was eleven and Charlie was six. It had been a pretty thunderous night and Charlie had crept into his room and stood there at the foot of Don's bed tears streaking his tiny face. Don remembered because it reminded him of the way the rain had been moving down the glass to the window pane where it formed a tiny pool. The moon had been particularly bright that night as well. Don had stood exactly where he did now and beckoned Charlie over to join him. "You see the moon?" Don had asked Charlie who was brushing his curly fringe out of his eyes and pressing his small nose up against the glass. "Barley" His voice had wavered slightly. "Well there's a man who lives in the moon and he's watching over us. When he's watching nothing bad can happen. So look to the moon and know you'll be ok." Don had told Charlie who was looking up at him in such awe Don couldn't help but smile ruefully and ruffle his curly hair.

Don didn't know if Charlie was ok but he wondered if Charlie was looking at it as well...remembering that night. Turning away, Don brushed a tear off his cheek and silently made his way out onto the landing. A muffled noise from downstairs distracted him on his way to the bathroom. Changing course Don quietly descended the stairs. A bolt of shock shot down his spine at the sight of his father still sitting in the armchair with the TV casting an eerie glow over his impassioned face.

"Dad?" Don asked concerned.

"Donnie?" Alan's voice sounded as is from miles away.

"Dad, What are you still doing up?" Don felt self-conscious under Alan's scrutinizing gaze. He really wished he'd pulled a T-shirt on, he felt so exposed in only his PJ bottoms. Toes curling in the carpet Don felt like he was sixteen again and his dad had caught him sneaking in after a wild party he'd been forbidden to attend.

"I…couldn't sleep. Not whilst he's with that psychopath." Don assumed Alan was referring to Charlie. He'd never seen him so angry.

"I couldn't sleep either." Don said moving over to the sofa where Chuck was spread out and twitching happily in his sleep, oblivious of the devastation around him. Picking the small pup up, Don sat down and placed Chuck down next to him. Absently, Don stroked the pup's soft fur.

"You should be out there." Alan said after a long pause.

"I've got the team on it. They wanted me here…in case he calls." Don said turning the small TV off. "I wish I was out there looking…doing something…anything." Don said exasperated.

"I can't believe this is happening." Alan said quietly. "I still remember that day."

"Which day?" Don asked confused.

"You're partner had just committed suicide and you came home and you told me that you were at fault. Who would have thought that that day would lead to this? Did Robert ever learn the truth? Is this what Charlie being kidnapped is all about?" Alan said really looking at his son properly for the first time that night.

"I don't know." Don replied honestly. "Probably, but why take Charlie and not me?"

"Leverage." Alan said bitterly. "Revenge? Take you're pick…what does it matter anymore. My boy…my poor boy." Alan sobbed into a dirty handkerchief he pulled from the depths of his pocket.

"Dad I…" Don stammered.

"You should have been here!" Alan shouted suddenly. "I told you back then, PROTECT YOUR BROTHER! And when he needed you…where were you! WHERE WERE YOU?" Alan pointed an accusing finger at Don.

"I…he…I never meant for this…" Don stuttered.

"Well it's happened…so what you going to do about it?" Getting up, Alan stalked off upstairs ignoring Don's stricken expression.

For a while Don sat there in the dark, Alan's words going round and round in his head. "I told you back then, PROTECT YOUR BROTHER!" "WHERE WERE YOU?" Getting up Don paced the ground muttering to himself.

"Don?" Robin's voice broke into Don's tirade of thoughts.

"Robin?" Stopping where he stood he hadn't even realised that he'd been crying till she came over and whipped the tears away. "Dad thinks it's all my fault…" the words fell out before Don even realised he was thinking them. "And he's right. Of course he is. Where was I? What was so important that I wasn't there for Charlie?"

"Don it's not your fault. You couldn't have predicted this…" Robin said turning his face to hers.

"I tipped him off." Don said suddenly feeling exhausted.

"You didn't know." She replied dismissively.

"I should have caught him quicker, this whole museum heists it should have been wrapped up days ago."

"You didn't know." She repeated sternly. "How could you?" Kissing Don gently, Robin placed her hands on his chest.

"What will I do?" Don asked shyly. "I almost lost Charlie once. Now we're more than brothers, were friends. I can't…I can't loose him. Not now."

"You won't loose him. Ian is on the case. And your team love Charlie as much as we do. I can't think of anyone better to beat this bastard."

"You're amazing, you know that?" Don smiled sadly at Robin.

"Meh, it has been mentioned once or twice before." She smiled wryly. "Now come back to bed so you have you're strength when we go out and look for him tomorrow."

"Ok." Allowing for him to be led back up the stairs Don joined Robin once more in the tiny bed. However, when she awoke the next morning Don wasn't there. Sighing, Robin got up and went in search of Don but got distracted by Alan who was standing in the doorway to Charlie's room. Inside Don was a sleep in a wicker chair next to Charlie and Amita's bed. Amita was no where to be seen.

"He's a good kid really." Alan told Robin after a few moments.

"Maybe you can tell him that next time rather than it's your fault." Robin replied frostily. "I know you were angry but Don is carrying around enough guilt. He told me everything and what you said was unfair and out of line."

"You're right." Alan told her sadly. "It kept me awake most the night. I wanted to apologise but he looked so peaceful. I left him there. You know when he and Charlie were little and they were afraid I would stand here in the doorway and I would watch them. Make sure nothing happened to them. And now they're grown up and I can't protect them anymore. It's hard to watch the turmoil and know that you're stuck on the bench unable to help."

Alan looked so sad Robin softened immediately. "I'm pregnant." She said before she realised she was thinking the words. "I'm scared." She admitted sheepishly.

"That's wonderful!" Alan exclaimed loudly causing the sleeping Don to mumble in his sleep. "Does Donnie know?" Alan asked momentarily forgetting all their troubles.

"No. I was going to tell him last night but Charlie was kidnapped. I didn't think it was appropriate timing."

"Congratulations. Donnie will be ecstatic when you tell him."

"Let's get Charlie home first." Robin grimaced.

"I best go in and wake him. I don't want to be fighting with him a moment longer." Alan said gesturing to the sleeping Don.

"No problem." Robin moved away as Alan entered the room. She could briefly hear Alan saying 'Donnie wake up.' Before she got distracted by a great smell wafting from the kitchen and a bustle of activity as the team arrived to state their findings. Everyone looked pale and exhausted.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

Darkness. Inside and outside. He blinked several times but the darkness never disappeared. He had no idea where he was and he'd lost all sense of time. All he knew was pain and it was all focused mainly in his shoulder. Who was he? As he lay there in the darkness he pondered who he was. "Don," he called out. Was he Don? No Don was someone else, someone important.

Wriggling slightly he began to move, sluggishly at first and then he got into a rhythm and sped up. Nevertheless the bonds around his hands didn't extend far, halting the slightest progress he made. In intense pain he swung his leg out to feel a sharp edge, probably followed by a great fall.

Rolling onto his back, he panted heavily from the effort. His shoulder hurt even more now. _Charlie!_ He suddenly heard shouted in his head. _Charlie!_ He thought again, followed by a large bang. _Who's Charlie?_ he thought sadly. _You're Charlie…_a small voice told him quietly. "Charlie." He wanted to say aloud as if to check it sounded right. But instead all he could manage was a slight rasp before subsiding into a coughing fit. His throat burned from the effort. _Water…_he thought silently. _Charlie needs water!_ He shouted internally, however, it just faded away to a slight echo. No response came.

Hours…and hours…passed in total darkness. He couldn't think about much except the deep throbbing in his shoulder. The pain seemed to increase at the slightest movement so Charlie just lay there…not moving. Breathing in…breathing out. In, out. Darkness inside and out. He blinked hard as if this time something might change. He didn't know how long he'd been here. In the darkness, breathing in and out. "One" He tried to say aloud but ended up spluttering as hairs from the sack over his head went in his mouth and tickled his nose.

_One…_he thought silently…_two…three…four…five…six…seven…eight…nine…_ breaking off Charlie swore he heard the creaking of a door, but when no other sound followed Charlie returned to his counting. _Where had I gotten to?_ He asked himself confused but got distracted by his legs getting wet. _Is it raining in here?_ He asked him self but he didn't think so. _No you peed yourself…_ the small voice told him sarcastically.

"Don?" He tried again. But the room was silent. For hours it stayed silent except for Charlie's heavy breathing. He thought he was dreaming when at last a door squeaked and footsteps made their way slowly closer. "Don?" He called out again.

"I'm afraid not." A slick voice replied. A voice he really thought he should recognise. Roughly the sack was removed from over his face and Charlie found himself face to face with Robert Warrenton.

_Robert…_it all came flooding back. "Water," Charlie croaked.

"Here," grabbing Charlie roughly by the shoulders, Robert pulled a screaming Charlie into a sitting position.

Looking around him properly for the first time Charlie noticed that he was actually lying in quite a light room. The great fall he thought he'd felt was just the edge of a small platform that he was tied to. There were only two windows, both too high to see out of.

Reaching into a small bag Robert pulled out a small flask. At first Charlie resisted but he really was thirsty. So when Robert held it to Charlie's chapped lips Charlie opened his mouth and swallowed gratefully as water trickled down his burning throat. "Where are we?" He just about managed to croak. "When are we?" Charlie asked noticing for the first time that if it was day light he'd been here for at least a night.

"We are in a remote place where your brother won't find you." Robert looked smugly at Charlie. "As for when…you've been out cold for two days. Don't worry I have attended to your dressing." Robert added pointing at Charlie's bandaged shoulder.

"You bastard." Charlie spat at him.

For a moment Roberts face screwed up in anger. Slapping Charlie hard across the face Robert raised his hand to slap him again. He seemed to think better of it, however, and pulled a chair over to sit on instead. "I wouldn't say things like that to the only person who stands between you living and dying." Robert told him stonily, all lines of anger now under control.

"Ah, but you wont kill me. You need Don to come."

"They always did say you were the clever one of the family." Robert replied after a moment's hesitation. "Fine, I'm what is standing between you staying here for a few days in excruciating agony and you getting food and water constantly. But no, you are right. I need you to get to Don. The fear and worry that must be running through him right now. No word about where you are…If you're alive."

"Leave Don alone!" Charlie shouted angrily but Robert merely laughed at his poor attempt to work himself free from his bonds.

"Now Charlie, honestly, why would I do that?" Robert asked crossing his legs.

"Because you have me. You couldn't wish to put him through more pain than living with the fact that you killed me. A brother for a brother…"

"What do you know about my brother?" Robert shouted angrily.

"Nothing except that you and Don alike blame him for Alex's death." Charlie grimaced as he tried getting up.

"No, right now I think I'll stick to my original plan."

"Which is?"

"Is this the bit where I am meant to reveal everything because foolishly I underestimate you and then you get away and warn Don? I don't think so. All I'll tell you is that Don will suffer…a great deal. And so long as I have you, well he'll do what ever I ask of him. However…extreme it may seem." Robert smiled manically at the last bit, filling Charlie with dread.

"Don't hurt Don…" Charlie quietly pleaded. "Please…Don't hurt him. Just take me."

"Brother for a brother. Why do you think that you should sacrifice yourself?" Robert asked curiously. "Why is his life more important?"

"Because he's…my brother. I love him." Charlie panted slightly from exertion.

"I think you're deluded. He doesn't' love you. He never did. He was jealous of you. He hated you. He only bothers with you now because you can do something for him. You solve cases. Without him he's nothing and he knows it. You know I'm a great admirer of your work. That book was inspired and was what helped me grease my way to a position where I could finally seek justice for my brother."

"You're sick!" Charlie shouted disgusted at the lively animation of the psychopath in front of him. The malice and glimmer in his eyes as he looked at Charlie Scared Charlie immensely.

"Don't you see? Before your book I was content in the knowledge that at least Don and his brother hated one another. But when you published it they ran an article and Don claimed that you were now friends. Well that made me angry. So I read your book and it was quite insightful. I used it to manoeuvre my position so that I was in a place where I could freely kill everyone who let my brother down. But Don…no he was special. I couldn't just kill the betrayer of my brother. I had to make him feel and understand the pain and fear of having no brother. He didn't deserve you. He didn't deserve your friendship. Don't you see? Your book spoke to me. He doesn't deserve you! But I do. Look what I have done for my brother. I killed for him like he killed for me. I am better than Don!" Robert finished manically and looked at Charlie with both admiration and pity.

Charlie, however, was speechless. "Was this all because of my book?" he asked after some time. "Would you have left us alone if you'd never seen that article??" Charlie asked both angry and scared.

"You don't get it. But you will." Robert stated pulling a mobile out of his suit pocket. "Let's get Don to join our little party? Hmmm?"

"No! Please! Your right we can be brothers with out Don but I wont…I'll hate you forever if you hurt him!" Charlie shouted desperately.

"No you're saying that to trick me, But you'll see the second Don is dead you'll know I did you a favour. He uses you Charlie and I'm going to put a stop to it. Then I will show you. I appreciate you more…hello? Don! I have your brother and I think its time you joined us….proof? Charlie, tell Don you're alive."

"Don! It's a trap! DON'T COME!"

"Of course he'll come silly." Robert walked out the room laughing hysterically into the receiver.

_I have to get out of here!_ Charlie thought desperately. Ignoring the pain in his shoulder Charlie struggled for what seemed like ages until at last he found a slight snag in the wall and hastily began to cut the ropes tying his hands together. Finally freed Charlie took a moment to rub his sore wrists. But he didn't linger long and climbing off the small platform Charlie headed over to a hatched door he'd seen earlier. The top half was the only part unlocked so with great difficulty and in great pain Charlie climbed over the door and half ran half stumbled off into the desert, unsure which was the right direction he should really be taking.

He carried on like this for hours but no matter which direction he went he came no closer to civilization. Robert had had him locked up in some shack in the middle of the desert and now Charlie was lost. He didn't know which was worse but the fear that Robert might not be far behind kept Charlie moving forwards.

The accumulation of heat and pain in Charlie Shoulder caused him to have to rest constantly and it wasn't long before Charlie ran out of gas full stop. He was sore and dirty and lost and Charlie wanted nothing more than to sleep. His better judgement was against it but the second he sat down he knew he wouldn't be getting up again. Maybe Don had listened and wasn't coming. He didn't know whether to be glad his brother was safe or despondent that he would die. _Amita!_ Suddenly popped into his head. Dad and Don would take care of her. He needn't worry he thought sleepily. He needn't worry was the last thing he thought before passing out.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Two days had passed since Charlie disappeared and they weren't any closer to finding him. It was the silence that got to Don the most. The craftsman house had always been his sanctuary but now, without Charlie the house was quiet and uninviting. It wasn't just the silence. His whole team looked at him without hope. They'd all given up and if Don was honest so had he. In the dark spaces of night Don would replay all the times Charlie and he had fought.

Needing a break Don grabbed Chuck's lead and took him for a walk. Robin had offered to come along but Don had wanted to be alone. He didn't know where he was headed; he let Chuck lead the way. He just couldn't concentrate for all the worry. He couldn't help torturing himself that the last time they'd spoken it had been about work. If Don had only taken the time to tell his brother how important he was to him. He couldn't bear that Charlie might not know that he loved him.

"How do I say goodbye to what we had?" A busker sang next to an old oak tree. _When did we enter a park?_ Don asked himself silently. For a while Don just stood there listening to the Buskers sad song. "The good times that made us laugh, outweigh the bad. I thought we'd have forever, but forever's gone away. It so hard to say goodbye to yesterday."

Don didn't recognise the song but it drew a tear to his eye. _What if Charlie's dead? _Ran through Dons head, w_hat if I don't get to say goodbye?_ A sudden burst of clapping drew Dons attention back to the young busker who was doing a bow for the crowd.

"Any requests?" the busker asked moving away from the old oak tree.

"Ray Charles!" a woman in the crowd shouted enthusiastically, she'd clearly been crying hard.

"I have just the thing," The youth said pulling out a harmonica. "This is 'Drown in my own tears by Ray Charles." He stated professionally before giving the harmonica a quick check. "It brings a tear, into my eyes, when I begin, to realize, I've cried so much since you've been gone, I guess I'm drowning in my own tears."

Moving away from the small crowd Don looked around wondering how far from the craftsman house he was. "Don," called out a familiar voice.

Turning around Don realised it was Ian Edgerton, "any news?" Don asked despondently. He didn't want to admit it but he'd worked too many abduction cases in the past. By this point, with no contact from the kidnappers, the charge was likely dead. Charlie was likely dead…

"I think I've found him." Ian smiled encouragingly. "There's a shack in the desert. It was left to Robert by his last foster parents when they died. I had a look and I saw Robert enter. I checked heat signals in the building and I got a match for two bodies. The problem is it's in open space. I doubt you could get the team in unnoticed. We're going to have to think tactically. Don?"

Tears of relief streamed from Don's eyes. Wiping them away hastily Don hesitated briefly before saying, "I'm sorry. You mean he's alive?"

"He's alive Don. But we need to get him out before Robert Changes that fact. I-" Ian got cut off by Don's mobile.

"Epps." Don spoke into the receiver, palming Chucks lead off to Edgerton.

"Hello? Don! I have your brother and I think its time you joined us." The silky smooth voice of Robert poured happily into Don's ear.

"Robert!" Don practically shouted in reply and gave Ian a nod to phone the others. "Put Charlie on, I want proof he's still alive and that this isn't some trick." Don stated playing for time.

"Proof?" Roberts's voice thickened with slight disbelief and anger. "Charlie, tell Don you're alive."

"Don! It's a trap! DON'T COME!" Charlie's voice croaked at him, Robert must have only held the phone out because it sounded as if from a distance.

"Of course he'll come silly." Don heard Robert telling Charlie before laughing hysterically into the receiver. Robert was seriously unhinged.

"What do you want?" Don demanded angrily.

"I want you to join us. We're in a small shack in the desert. I've texted you the co-ordinates. Bring your original statement that was removed from my brother's case file. Come alone or Charlie might have an unfortunate accident. You have till six tonight." Robert barked before the line went dead.

"He wants me to come to the shack in the desert. With my original testimony in his brother's suicide." Don told an anxious looking Ian.

"Do you have it?" Ian asked after a short pause.

"No. But I can remember the gist of it." Don said rubbing the back of his head. "He wants me to come alone."

"Not an option." Ian cut in.

"I know its not." Don said hesitantly. "How can we pull this off without Charlie getting caught in the cross fire?"

"I have an idea. I told the team to meet us near the shack. I'll tell you all together, for now I think you'd best come with me."

"What about Chuck?"

"We don't have time to drop him off. You kind of went on an epic walk Epps." Ian smiled ruefully. "Bring him along. He shouldn't get in the way." Following Ian to his car Don dropped a couple of dollars in the busker's guitar case on the way out of the park.

The journey probably took less than Don thought but all he could think about was Charlie. Was he hurt? What had Robert done to him? When they did eventually arrive the whole team were there waiting for them along with SWAT. "Don!" David shouted beckoning him over to a small table that Hadley and Colby were leaning over. The tabletop was covered in a map of the desert with the shack at the centre. Hadley was sticking different coloured pins into the map depending on whether they were FBI or SWAT.

"Is everything in place?" Don asked rubbing the back of his head anxiously.

"It is." Hadley replied distractedly. "We have a helicopter waiting behind that outcrop to fly Charlie directly to hospital. SWAT's gearing up but they are basically ready to roll. We're going to send you in first, we need you to distract him whilst we follow behind. That way he won't see us."

"Hey Don! You better see this." Colby panted as he ran up to Don.

"What is it?" Don asked suddenly scared.

"Robert's on the move." Was all Colby could manage.

Ducking behind a sand dune Don got down on his front and crawled forwards to Ian's position behind a small wall around the perimeter of the shack. Robert was out side the shack shouting 'CHARLIE!' at the top of his voice and waving a gun about manically.

"He's lost Charlie!" Colby stated disbelievingly.

"Inform SWAT." Hadley instructed Colby. "We won't have any trouble apprehending him now. If Charlie's hurt he can't have gone far, tell the search team to be on alert."

"Wait." Don whispered, pulling Colby back down. "What if it's a trick?"

"I've done a heat test," Ian told Don as he handed over the scanner. "Robert's the only one here."

"Ok, Colby the second everyone's in place I want you to radio me. I'm heading the team going in." Don watched as Colby crawled back to the dune before getting up and sprinting off into the distance.

"CHARLIE!" Robert called again moving closer to where Hadley, Ian and Don were hiding. "CHARLIE!"

"Hold your position." Hadley whispered fiercely to Don who was pulling out his gun. But Robert was getting too close, soon he'd discover them all.

"Robert." Don said jumping up from his hiding place and pointing his gun at Robert. "Lost something?"

"Don!" Robert shouted accusingly. "You took him, didn't you!"

"I only just arrived." Don said lightly, although inside his heart was beating fast.

"No you took him. I'll kill you." Robert waved the gun hysterically. "You took him away from me! You don't love him. You use him!"

"What did you do with Charlie?" Don asked ignoring Robert's taunts, he was clearly unhinged.

"He and I will be brothers. You can't stop that. You may have taken him from me for now but I'll get him back!"

"I think you're mistaken, I don't have Charlie and even if I did you wouldn't be brothers. You're going to prison and never seeing any of us ever again!" Don shouted angrily.

"No! You'll die before I go there!"

"DROP YOUR WEAPON!" Sounded from everywhere around Don as SWAT and his team closed in on Robert.

"It's over Robert." Don said calmly. "You think you can kill be before these guys all shoot? Ian has a spot on your head as we talk. Your finished Robert! And you're going away for a long time."

As if sensing defeat Robert looked wildly for escape but seeing none dropped his weapon as he sunk to the ground weeping. Don watched as Colby and David rushed in and started reading Robert his rights. Ignoring them Robert fought his way to Don as a SWAT team member handcuffed him.

"You'll never see Charlie again!" He spat. "Charlie was near death before he ran away. By now the vultures will be pecking at his skull! HOW DOES IT FEEL TO BE BROTHERLESS?"

Don watched in stunned silence as Robert was dragged back to the van to be taken to the FBI building. "We need to form a circle and spread out. I don't know when Charlie left but according to Robert he was injured, he can't have travelled far." Hadley was telling every one.

"Someone tell the helicopter to start searching as well!" Don shouted at no one in particular before stalking over to Ian. "Do you have an idea where he went?" Don asked desperately.

"I have his trail, follow me." Leaving the rest behind them Don and Ian travelled away from the pack following a set of tracks leading from the back door. The tracks went on for ages and Ian pointed to several spots where Charlie had likely rested. At first Don was confident that if Charlie could go this far he was ok but Ian stated that Charlie's movements and tracks were slowing down and getting closer together. Charlie was injured and it was serious.

The sun beat down abrasively on their heads and rapidly Don was loosing hope. The dust from the sand was picked up by the wind and hurled at them constantly as they travelled after Charlie. Suddenly Ian stopped, looking wildly around him. Dropping to the ground Ian pointed to a large smudge in the ground, it looked like Charlie had collapsed and started crawling.

"CHARLIE!" Don called out suddenly. "CHARLIE!"

"PROFESSOR!" Ian joined in as both sprinted after the crawling tracks.

"Don?" A weak call sounded from behind a large rock.

"Charlie!" Sprinting around the rock Don saw Charlie propped up against it, barley conscious. "Chuck, mate its ok…I'm here now." Don cried as he crouched down to examine Charlie's Shoulder wound.

"I…I knew you'd come…" Charlie just about croaked before passing out in Don's grasp.

Don didn't know how long he sat there cradling Charlie but looking back he'd say it took forever for the helicopter to reach them, nevertheless, it was probably no less than ten minutes in reality. The ride in the hospital had to be the worst fifteen minutes of Don's life. The paramedics could hardly find a pulse when they finally arrived and halfway to the hospital Charlie crashed. It took what felt like forever for them to restart Charlie's heart. Later the doctors told Don that Charlie had technically been dead for three minutes.

Charlie was immediately rushed to surgery the second they got him out of the helicopter. Don wanted to go with him but the doctors had said no and eventually Don allowed Ian to take him to find some coffee, _after all that's what you do when all you can do is wait_, Don thought sarcastically.

The plastic chairs were uncomfortable and felt like they were made for pre school kids and Don just sat with a three hour old coffee in his hands wondering if Charlie would make it 'HOW DOES IT FEEL TO BE BROTHERLESS!' Robert had screamed at Don and now he couldn't shift that uncomfortable feeling from his mind.

Over the three hours several different people had filtered into the small waiting room. He ignored all of them except his father who was sat to his left with the same haunted expression the Don guessed he must have on his face. He didn't move, he didn't dare. He could hardly breathe and when Robin sat down on his right and plied the coffee out of Don's hands he couldn't keep the tears that had been welling up in any longer.

Don just sat there weeping openly. Nobody said anything and when no more tears would come, Don felt Robin whipping the tears up with a handkerchief she'd borrowed earlier from his dad. _Where were the doctors? Why weren't they telling them anything?_ The waiting was killing him.

Eventually after seven more hours a grave looking doctor entered the small room. Standing up, Don heard his legs creak in pain from sitting down so long. "How…How is he?" Don ignored the wobble in his voice.

"He's stable. The next twenty four hours will be critical for him." The doctor replied turning to Don.

"So that's good news? He's going to be ok?" Alan asked desperately.

"I can't say for certain but if he survives the next twenty four hours I believe he will recover fully. Your son was feverish when he first came in and it put a strain on his body. The bleeding in his shoulder from the bullet was worse than first expected. It narrowly missed a major artery. Nevertheless the bleeding was extensive and we barley had it under control before he crashed. We had to restart his heart again half way through." The doctor replied fiddling with his stethoscope. Clearly he was desperate to get somewhere else.

"Can we see him?" Amita spoke up sadly for the first time.

"You can, though I suggest just family for now." The doctor replied taking in the crowded room full of agents.

"We'll wait here." Colby patted Don's shoulder encouragingly. For the first time Don noticed that Colby was holding Liz's hand.

Nodding slightly Don moved to follow Alan and Amita to Charlie's room. Pausing at the door, Don turned back to Robin and raised his eyebrows expectantly. "He said family only." Robin replied huskily to his unspoken question.

"I would think that the woman carrying my child qualified as family." Don smiled weakly at her startled expression and suddenly the room burst with shouts of elation, and much back slapping in congratulation. Holding up his hand up to silence the crowd Don held it out to Robin. Taking his hand in hers she kissed him hard. Alan and Amita smiled encouragingly from the doorway.

"Let's go check on Charlie." Amita beckoned to them.

If Don really knew what he was expecting when he visited Charlie it wasn't what the found. Charlie was pale and asleep. The nurse that was fussing with his pillows told them it would be a while for the anaesthetic to wear off and possibly longer before Charlie would open his eyes. Together they all sat with an unconscious Charlie waiting for any signs he was still there with them. But as the hours went past, Don found himself yawning more and more until eventually he fell asleep completely.

"Don?" Came a muffled yawn, snapping Don awake immediately. The room was empty except for Don and Charlie.

"Hey buddy," he smiled encouragingly at Charlie. "You had us all worried there for a moment."

"Water?" Charlie croaked huskily.

"Right here mate." Don said hurriedly pouring Charlie a glass of water. Nevertheless, Charlie was too weak to hold the glass so Don had to hold it for him and slowly poured the water down Charlie's throat.

"Are you ok?" Charlie asked once they'd finished.

"Me?" Don asked startled. He probably looked rough, "You're the one who just had surgery." Don tried to make light of the situation.

"Is…Robert…"Charlie started sheepishly.

"In jail. No one was hurt." Don told Charlie as he plumped up his pillows.

"He…he said that my…my book…that the article…"

"Forget about him. He was sprouting out crap when we found him." Don told Charlie a little concerned.

"Ok…" Charlie took a huge breath in and out.

"You should probably sleep." Don said reluctantly. "I'll go and find dad."

"Ok." Charlie replied sleepily.

"Night Charlie." Don said as moved to the door of Charlie's private room.

"DON'T!" Charlie shouted as Don's hand hovered over the light switch, making Don jump.

"What's wrong Chuck?" Don asked confused.

"Nothing, just…keep the light on…ok?"

"Ok buddy," Don said leaving the room in search for Alan and Amita and not giving it a second thought.

Instead of finding his dad, Don came across his boss. "Sir! What are you doing here?" Don asked confused.

"Is he…is Professor Epps ok?" The AD enquired, not quite meeting Don's eye.

"He'll live, he's a survivor. They say that the next twenty four hours are critical but I know him, he'll pull through." Don rambled slightly.

"Good, good." The AD fiddled slightly with his tie before looking up into Don's eyes. The AD appeared to have not been sleeping very well lately.

"Is everything ok sir?" Don asked cautiously.

"Everything's fine Don. But I thought I should come here and tell you in person that I have resigned. I will be reassigned to a different state tomorrow. I'm hoping for New York." Don tried to smile but he didn't understand what was going on.

"Who'll be replacing you?" Don asked after a long pause.

"You will Don. You were right about your family and the other policemen being in danger. I refused to see it and if Charlie had been placed in witness protection none of this would have happened. I know that Robin's pregnant…congratulations."

"Thanks…I guess." Don wanted so badly to hear these words from the AC two weeks ago, it all just felt like a life time ago. _Wait did he say promotion? _"Let me get this straight you want me to be the new AD?"

"That right Don. More money, less field work and David can take over from you as supervisor of your team. You have good instincts Don and you get results. I haven't always agreed with your methods but I was one of the many to recommend you and your brother be reinstated at the beginning of the year. What do you say? Do you accept the promotion?"

"Well…I need to speak with Robin but…yes I accept. Thank you! Thank you very much!" Don said, shaking the AD's hand enthusiastically before rushing back to Charlie's room to tell him the good news.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

People hurried down the corridor like schools of fish in the sea. It wasn't the first time that Don had been a material witness in a trial; however, it was the first time the defendant was being charged for kidnapping his brother and murdering his old FBI colleagues. The trial had been rushed through the system because of the special circumstances surrounding the case and today the verdict was to be announced.

Don didn't know what to expect or hope for. He'd never been a fan of capital punishment but then he didn't think he could live with the knowledge that Robert could ever get out and threaten his family again. He wanted to get angry. He wanted to but he couldn't. Robert was so young and in his twenty-eight years Don didn't feel like he'd really been given a chance in life.

For three days now Don had sat quietly observing the trial as Robin and the defence lawyer battled to turn the jury's verdict in their favour. Robin had walked Don through the entire hearing beforehand and Don knew that the jury's perception would be of a young man who'd lost his way. Robert was charming and hansom and a murderer but he didn't look like one and that was half the battle according to Robin.

The courtroom stirred uncomfortably as the jury filed into the room. _They all look grim,_ Don observed. For years Don had tried to guess the jury's verdict based on that gloomy expression and had found it couldn't be done. As much as Charlie wished and thought he could, he couldn't predict human behaviour. Because in all of Don's years in the FBI he knew that people were impulsive and unpredictable.

Earlier in the week the defence lawyer had grilled Don on the circumstances surrounding Alex's death. Robin had objected several times but the judge deemed it acceptable. So Don presented the facts, Alex was a dirty cop and he killed a man. Don knew he could have swayed the jury in favour of Robert if he'd said what he'd been keeping inside for the last nineteen years. But no, Robert had crossed a line and after all the pain and misery he'd caused he didn't deserve to walk for his crimes.

Looking over at Charlie, Don noticed the small lines of tension around his eyes. Charlie had been released from hospital earlier that morning and had insisted on coming with Don for the verdict. Don had never seen his brother so angry. Others would have missed it but Don knew that the grim set of Charlie's frown meant he was secretly seething inside.

"Has the jury reached its verdict?" The judge asked cutting into Don's thoughts and pulling his attention away from his brother.

"We have." The spokes woman for the jury said unhappily as she rose to address the courtroom. "We of the jury find the defendant guilty of theft, abduction and murder, on all counts." Sitting back down the woman looked relieved that it was all over.

"Robert James Warrenton, please rise." The judge spoke sternly. "For your crimes, all of which you have been found guilty, I am sentencing you to death by lethal injection. Remove him from my courtroom." The judge said dismissing Robert and retuning to his paperwork. "Next case!" he spoke loudly over the ripples of gasps vibrating through the room, and thumped his gavel on its wooden block twice.

As the sea of people rose and left the Courtroom Don just sat there holding his breath. Robin had told him it was possible but Don didn't actually expect it to happen. And now it had? A swamp of mixed emotions ran through him as he watched Robert as he placed his head into his hands and wept openly. Remorse lined his youthful face.

Charlie nodded once before getting up and striding out of the courtroom with Alan. Don rose to follow his brother's rapidly disappearing frame when he caught Robert's gaze. The face of the ten year old Don had once known looked back at him pleadingly and remorsefully and something inside pinched regretfully and squeezed stealing his breath. Unsure of the mixed emotions of shame and grief slowly mounting inside of him, Don watched as the officers roughly pulled Robert from his seat and pulled him into a small corridor at the back of the courtroom which would lead to a guarded van waiting to take him to death row.

"Don?" Robin's soft voice sounded from next to him. "Are you ok?"

Turning to look Don saw the concern pulling at her sweet face. "I'm fine." He replied evasively before taking her hand in his and gently bringing it to his lips.

"Let's get out of here." She said as she led the way back to her car.

Don had actually ridden with Charlie and his dad to the courtroom and he could see them now waiting in Alan's silver Acura waiting for him. "Where you headed now?" Don asked Robin suddenly.

"Home for a long bath, you want to join me?" Robin smiled provocatively up at him.

"Gladly," Don replied brushing a loose strand of hair from Robin's bun behind her ear. "Can you tell dad and Chuck for me? They're waiting over there for me…I just…"

Holing her delicate hand to his mouth Robin stopped him form continuing. "Say no more." She smiled before slipping away and weaving her way through cars to reach Alan's.

Don watched lovingly as Robin bent down and spoke to Alan through the car window. Catching Charlie's hard gaze Don held it for a moment before looking away ashamed. When Don looked back Charlie was staring out his window at the courthouse. "All done?" Don asked when Robin rejoined him.

"Yes, come on lets go home." Pulling his sunglasses out, Don put them on before climbing into the passenger seat.

Later that night, Don found he couldn't sleep. The image of Robert weeping in the courtroom was embedded into his memory and refused to shift. Looking at Robin's alarm clock Don saw that it was six in the morning. Sitting up straight Don watched Robin's shallow breathing as sleep consumed her. She looked so beautiful lying with her long hair fanned out over the white pillow cases and the white bed sheet barely covering her naked body. Pulling the scattered strands of hair off her face Don leaned down and kissed Robin gently on the cheek before getting up from the bed and pulling his suit back on.

Hastily, Don shoved his tie in his pocket before grabbing his car keys and slipping out of her small loft apartment. For hours he dove around not knowing where he was and not caring. Opening the sun roof, Don drove with the wind in his hair and the music playing deafeningly over the speakers.

"Everyone falls, but not everyone rises, why don't you get up and rise again for me." Maren Ord sang loudly. Noticing a small dinner on the side of the highway Don impulsively turned off the long stretch of road and parked near the entrance. "What about friendship? What about friends? You said the whole world was against you. And it all had to end." Don listened sadly as Maren Ord continued to croon over the radio before switching off the ignition.

Taking his gun and badge off, Don shoved them in the glove box before getting out of the car and heading into the small dinner. As he stepped inside a gust of wind blew into his face from an air conditioning unit above him. The small dinner was modelled to look old and a fifty's styled juke box was playing Elvis in the corner. "Lets rock, everybody lets rock. Everybody in the whole cell block was dancing to the jailhouse rock."

The waitress behind the counter gave Don a stunning smile as he approached her and removed his sunglasses. "I'd like a cappuccino please." Don smiled back.

"Where you headed?" She asked conversationally.

"I don't know." Don admitted after a slight hesitation. "That must seem a bit strange to you."

"You'd be surprised at how many people pass through here unsure of their destination." She smiled friendly. She was young, probably a college student, and her hair was pinned up in a classic fifties hairdo. Her waitress outfit was even old fashioned, yet it looked surprisingly good on her.

"I'll take it over there." Don told her pointing to a small booth in the corner. The booth was a nice sun trap and for a while Don sat there basking in the warm sun. Rolling up his shirt sleeves Don waited patiently for his coffee.

He didn't have to wait long. Teresa the waitress from before brought it over with today's newspaper. Giving her a small tip, which she pocketed gratefully, Don watched for a moment as she walked away back to the counter. She was certainly beautiful but she was no Robin. Reaching up, Don scratched his chin absently, feeling the stubble brushing against his fingertips. He looked dishevelled in a crumpled day old suit and stubble.

Taking a small sip from his cappuccino, Don almost choked, not from the burning heat of it but from the front page of his newspaper. Robert's weeping face was staring up at him and the caption above read, 'Museum killer to become extinct.' Before Don really knew it he was abandoning his coffee and leaving the tiny dinner.

The waitress called out but Don ignored her. He knew where he was headed now and he knew Charlie wouldn't understand it, hell he didn't understand it. But suddenly Don knew he had to. Turning around and heading back into town Don set off towards the maximum security prison that was housing Robert before he died. It didn't take long to get there because the prison was conveniently located just outside of town.

Once he arrived Don grabbed his badge and gun from the glove compartment before getting out of his Chevy Suburban and practically running to the entrance. There he was met by a guard who once he'd checked Don's FBI badge showed him to the lockers where he could store his gun. No questions as to why he was visiting were asked. Don just assumed it was because they must get a lot of cops coming to visit different inmates. He was then palmed off to another guard who walked him through the metal detectors before palming him off to a third guard. This one finally led Don down several corridors lined with prison cells before taking him down a side corridor to the death row residents. Here, Don was shown into a room with ten cubicles. Each had a telephone connecting to the cubicle on the prisoner side of the room.

Don must have waited at least twenty minutes till Robert eventually sat down opposite and picked up the black plastic telephone. He wore the classic orange prison scrubs with the number forty-seven stitched in black.

Robert waited patiently with the telephone pressed against his ear, till eventually Don picked his phone up. "Hi," Robert's slick voice trickled into Don's ear.

"Hi." Don replied stiltedly, slightly regretting coming.

As if reading his mind Robert asked, "What are you doing here Don?"

"I…" he stammered. "I came because you did all this to get the truth. And you don't deserve to be given what you killed for but…"

"But…" Robert repeated leaning forward slightly.

"But I should have told you it eighteen years ago." Don replied simply. "You were ten when Alex died and you were like a nephew to me. You didn't deserve to be blanked by me back then." Don said rubbing the back of his head as he leaned back slightly in his seat.

"So what is the truth?" Robert asked his voice wavering slightly in fear.

"Alex was a dirty cop just like the report said. What it didn't say is that Alex was in over his head. He had a younger brother who was dependant on him and he had a job which nineteen years ago gave you a pitiful wage. He barley had enough to put food on the table let alone give you what you needed. I tried to help out as much as I could. You know that you were there." Don told Robert feeling liberated for the first time in nineteen years.

"You were a great fake uncle." Robert whispered slightly ashamed.

"The whole team tried to help. But Alex he…he had his pride and one day he refused help. Said he had a second job and it was paying enough. And sure enough I saw the improvements he made to your flat. But he wasn't making that money lawfully. I respected him so much for having a second job for taking his responsibilities seriously. But when I found out he was dirty-"

"Don't call him that." Robert practically shouted his face contorting in pain.

"Ok…when I discovered that Alex was selling confidential material to the same people we were trying desperately to stop well I got angry. I told him I knew everything and he had to stop. I said if I knew it wouldn't be long before our boss knew. But Alex…Alex believed he could continue like this because they would kill him if he tried to back out now. He'd gotten a loan from them and he was in debt up to his eye balls. I…I didn't know what to do I couldn't let it continue. So I…I burrowed the money from my mum. She understood, she liked Alex and she was more than willing to help. But Alex flipped and refused to take it. He said he was handling it. I knew he wasn't so I…I betrayed him and went to our supervisor. The first guy you killed. That you murdered." Don said feeling the anger welling up inside of him. Every emotion he'd gone through this month and had tried to repress was surfacing right there as he confessed the burden that had almost killed him years before.

"I…" Robert tried to speak when Don paused but Don held a hand up to silence him.

"My supervisor, Derek Hanigan had a wife and two daughters by the way. He told me that we had to catch Alex in the act so they sent Peter Russell in undercover. I didn't know who the cop would be just that there would be one. I didn't know it was Peter Russell. But I felt a loyalty to Alex so I told him that I'd gone to Derek. He told me I was a dick. When Alex shot Peter I suspected he knew. So I confronted him after and he admitted that he did and that he shot Peter to protect you. I didn't recognise the man before me. So I told him I was going straight to Hanigan. That those poor children had lost their father, he knew how that felt so how could he? How could he?" Don asked a stricken Robert.

"Stop." Robert said hastily.

But the anger was finally there and now it was just pouring from Don. "Alex murdered that cop and I think it was the last straw for him. I told him he was sick! That he was no partner of mine. I shouted 'who are you?' and he replied calmly that he was ashamed. He told me to take care of you. And he…he raised his pistol and he shot himself. Right there in front of me. HE SHOT HIMSELF!" Don screamed as he stood up.

"STOP! STOP! STOP!" Robert shouted standing up as well.

Calming slightly, Don sunk back into his chair and starred at Robert for some time breathing hard. "I paid off Alex's debts with the money my mother gave me. But I couldn't look you in the eye. If I hadn't gone to the supervisor it might have been slightly different. I went to visit my brother at his university. But when I got there he was less than inviting. He had finals. I couldn't laden him with my problems so I left. You were already with a foster family and I couldn't handle working there anymore. The drug ring was my first assignment. I asked to join another team and tried to put the whole affair behind me. I couldn't for long and that's why I went into fugitive recovery."

"I'm sorry I blamed you and the team." Robert said sheepishly after a few minutes. "I saw the article that you and Charlie were friends now and I couldn't deal. My brother was dead-"

"I didn't come here for an apology and frankly after what you did you don't have my forgiveness. What I want to know is about the heists. What was all that about? It's the one thing that confused me."

"I wanted to be close to your team. It was a game. I was right under your nose and if you hadn't discovered Amy you would never had known my part." Robert smiled evilly.

"No, I guess not. Goodbye." Getting up Don made his way to the door but stopped at the sound of a thumping on the glass. Going back Don picked up the black telephone.

"Will you come?" Robert asked in a rush.

"Come where?" Don replied confused.

"Will you see me die? I'd like a friendly face to be there." Robert asked sheepishly again.

"I'm not your friend!" Don replied disgusted. "You nearly killed Charlie twice! You murdered my friends and colleagues! Not to mention the other lives you've destroyed and what for? Because you have brother issues?" Don scornfully told a horrified Robert.

"You don't get it! You and Alex you're the same!" Robert gushed into the phone. "I want my brother there."

"I'm not your brother. CHARLIE IS NOT YOUR BROTHER!" Don shouted angrily. "And I am nothing like your brother! Alex killed to protect you. I'd die to protect Charlie." Slamming the telephone onto its hook, Don stalked from the room never to see Robert again and felt the guilt from the past nineteen years evaporate. He didn't feel the slightest bit sorry for Robert anymore. Retrieving his gun Don made his way back to his Chevy. He was going home to his brother and the woman carrying his child, to tell them both how much he loved them.


End file.
